CoH: Challenges of the Hearts
by TokyoLyn
Summary: Misaki is finding it difficult to balance her school life and her new life with Akihiko. Hiroki and Nowaki learn if the relationship is worth it when Nowaki gets back from America. As Miyagi slowly moves towards Shinobu, an old love keeps him back while raising Shinobu's insecurities. Each battles plenty of obstacles and one couple faces a life-changing event. "I'm pregnant."
1. Chapter 1: Romantica

I set the plate of eggs on the table along with the chopsticks, running back to the kitchen to grab the glasses of juice on the counter. And done. I felt a sort of pride as I looked at the beautifully decorated breakfast table. _Niichan, I can be a great housewife._

That thought quickly left as the clock chimed, signaling it was seven, and a door opened, slamming the wall. I looked up at the glory of my landlord, the great Usami Akihiko, stalking down the stairs with a a cigarette hanging from his lips, a bear cuddling his right arm, and a bunch of papers that he threw down on the coffee table. He was wearing a suit like usual and had a dead look in his eyes.

Idiot had another all-nighter. "Good morning."

"Morning." He sat his bear, Suzuki is the name, in the chair between us before stumbling into his own seat. I sat across from him, digging in. This has been the usual routine we have had for about a month now.

When my brother got married and had to transfer to Osaka for work, I became a free-loader in Usami's place and I pay for my rent through cooking and cleaning. Lord knows he cannot do anything.

We ate in silence for the most part, until I saw him mumbling about his love for eggs. Weirdo. "When do you have classes?"

"8:30."

"I will drive you." Here we go again.

"That is fine, it is not that far of a walk from here."

"I will take you." He smiled that same devilish smirk with narrowed eyes that kept my mouth from saying anymore. I dreaded him taking me but I kept my mouth shut and continued eating. After we ate I grabbed all the plates to do the dishes. Usagi-san was no where to find but it was not like I was looking for him. I just wanted to finish my chores before school.

"Usagi-san, do you have any laundry you want me to do?" I called out. I do not remember when I started using my brother's nickname for him but it was surprisingly much more fun to say. Blame it on my girly tendencies. I worried when he made no noise. "Come on Usagi-san I need to know."

I was startled as I felt a heavy body pressed against my back and arms wrapped around my waist. Another reason why Usagi fits this guy: he is always in heat like a rabbit. "Usagi-san let me go." I struggled, able to turn off the water as it started to splash around, as he was able to drag me into the living room and on to the couch. I was on his lap as one arm went around me waist as another went and squeezed my boobs over my clothes. "Pervert."

I heard him chuckling as he made his way under my shirt. "No…Usagi…san…I have…laundry."

"Just leave it." My eyes popped wide open as I let out a loud moan as he starting sucking on my neck. "Damnit…NO." Breaking my arm free I slammed my elbow into his stomach. He grunted, loosening his grip, and I was able to get away. I stood up and turn to him with a glare. "Baka! I would rather like to go one morning without you trying to sexually harass me." Sticking my tongue out in a complete mature way I made my way to the laundry room, hearing him laugh behind me.

Pervert.

"I will pick you up when you are done." He spoke as I closed the door. Before I could protest he locked the doors and drove away. Asshole!

I turned around and faced the knowing audience who were looking my way. They were not even trying to hide the fact they were staring. I sighed, another wonderful day.

People we staring at me as I entered the gates, walked through the court, even when I entered the building. I hated such attention but ever since Usagi-san started bringing me here with his flashy car people have been whispering about me. I have not even made a single friend because everyone I try to speak to shy away. I wish Hidori was here but she decided to go to T university for Law, leaving me by myself. We still talk regularly, mostly her trying to get the gossip on the strange relationship I have Usagi, if you can say I have one with him.

Usagi-san was once gay, he loved my brother, so just because he does perverted things to me, does that even make us in a relationship? This was not the type of relationship that I always read about.

I made it into class and sat down at my seat; no one next to me as usual. My head falling to the desk. My university life is going to be so dull. "Is this seat taken?" At first I took no notice of the voice but as I heard the question being repeated I looked up. There stood a boy with a strange smokey grey/brown hair and dark eyes hiding behind glasses. He is incredibly handsome. There was a small smile on his face that I knew a blush was appearing on my face. "Are you alright?"

His sudden question snapped me out of my checking out. "I am sorry what did you say?" Great I am making a fool of myself to the first person to approach me.

His smile got bigger. "I was asking if this seat was taken." He gestured to the empty chair next to me.

"No, it's free." He nodded and sat down. "I am Keiichi Sumi."

"Takahashi Misaki."

"I know, it is hard to miss you." What?

"Um, what do you…" "You always get dropped off by the famous novelist Usami Akihiko. Rumors are spreading that you are either related or dating the author so people think you are off limits to speak to and others are just intimidated." DAMNIT USAGI-SAN. So am I doomed to have no friends because of Usagi-san? I growled as my head dropped to the desk. I could hear him chuckling. "You are cute Misaki."

He did not just compliment me. I shot back up with a red face. "Wh…what?" He continued laughing. "Your reactions are cute. Usami is a lucky guy."

"Why do you say that?!" He did not answer and before I could make a remark the class had started. It went by slow and long but luckily I could still speak with Sumi as we passed notes. He was a year above me, making him Sumi-sempai, and was part of the Onsen Research Club. It was nice to have someone to finally talk to at the university, and gave me a bit of a self-esteem boost for such a hot guy like him to be speaking with me. When class was over we made plans to eat lunch together after our next classes.

"Sumi-sempai." I waved to him outside in front of the cafeteria.

He waved back, saying goodbye to a group of guys. "Hello Takahashi, how was class?"

"Boring, the teacher speaks so monotone." We grabbed something simple and found a bench underneath some trees in a populated area. "And he gave us a four page essay due in two weeks."

"The teachers are sure tough here."

"You have no idea." The conversation turned to talking more about my high school life and his club activities. It was amazing I could speak to a man considering in high school I never could properly talk to the boys there. Hidori would freak if she saw me now.

"You are in college for a few weeks and you are already cheating with other men. Such a promiscuous girl Misaki." We turned at the new voice when I jumped up. "HIDORI?!"

There she stood, hair still the same, sipping a cartoon of juice through a straw with a nonchalant smile. "Hey hey." Yeah! Hidori was here! It has been a month since I last saw her since she was getting used to school. We gave each other a hug when she looked behind at Sumi. "Hey Mr. Hot Guy. I know Misaki is cute and delectable but she Is taken by a super rich and even hotter man."

"Who are you calling delectable?" And what the hell Hidori? I finally met a friend and you are bringing Usagi-san into the conversation?

I looked to Sumi-sempai, worried about his expression, but was surprised to see him laughing. "I already figured that miss. Misaki is always dropped off by him and she does not seem like she would be related to him." Nice deducting skills.

Hidori eyed him as she sat the two of us down with her in between. "So, are you after Usami-sensei then?"

"HIDORI!"

"Well I do admire his works and do not mind to get an autograph but I like making friends with as many freshman as possible." Sempai, you are so nice!

Hidori kept staring before she relaxed and let out a breath. "Alright then. Shima Hidori."

Today was maybe one of the greatest days in university life. I made a new friend and was able to see my best friend again. When I had one last class to go to Hidori ran off to take a phone call from most likely her sister. After class I was speaking with Sumi as we walked to the front but remembered he had club activities and left. Out front Usagi-san was there in his car but I was too happy to care. The minute I got into the car my mouth started running about Sempai and Hidori. When I was finished I looked over to see Usagi nodding his head in a way that looked bored.

Hmph. Fine I will not tell you anything else if it bores you. Right as we got home the telephone started to ring. "Hello?"

 _"Misaki!"_

"Niichan, good afternoon." Keeping to his promise niichan calls every three days to check up on me; it was great to hear from him each time to tell him about my day. My brother complex had not fully gone away but I slowly am accepting Manami.

 _"I miss you! Are you good? Are you healthy? Is Usagi-san treating you well? How is school? Are you making friends? Is everyone being nice? Are you good?"_ I held the phone away as niichan started spouting out different questions one after another.

Usually my answers are vague but I had something to talk about this time. "I am fine niichan. School was great. Hidori surprised me at school and I did make a new friend today! He is an upperclassman named Sumi Kei…" _"A BOY! YOU ARE SPEAKING TO A BOY!?"_ He was yelling more but I could not understand since he pulled away from the phone. I think I heard Manami trying to calm his down but nothing was working. _"Put Usagi-san on the phone!"_

I turned said man who I had not noticed was leaning over my shoulders. "Personal space much." I mumbled as I passed him the phone. "Takahiro?" I could hear niichan yelling into the phone, no doubt yelling at Usagi-san for letting men near me.

"I know, I know….Do not worry she will stay focused on her studies…I will not let anyone touch your precious sister." There was such sarcasm in his voice but I am pretty sure niichan did not hear it. He passed the phone to me while rolling his eyes.

"Niichan, leave Usagi-san alone." I am a big girl.

 _"But Misakiiiiiiii, I do not want you to be corrupted by those evil boys."_ The evil one is your best friend niichan.

"I am a big girl niichan." He whined some more into the phone I was able to steer the conversation towards niichan's life before saying goodbye and hanging up the phone with a sigh of relief. I love niichan but I feel like part of my life was drained. "Stupid sibling complex." Usagi-san did not look so pleased.

I narrowed my eyes to Usagi-san. "How was I to know he would act like this?" I headed towards the kitchen to start dinner.

"He would not act like that if you focused only on your studies and not on men."

"I am not focusing on men!" Now Usagi-san is pissing me off. "What is wrong with finally making a friend? Because people see me with you they all do not want to approach me. Sumi-sempai was the first person to hang with me." Yes he was handsome but I have no experience in relationships and guys.

I felt arms go around my waist. They were not groping me like usual but I still blushed at the body heat. There is the other reasons I cannot think about a relationship. I still have not figured out just what the hell me and Usagi-san are doing? "I am cooking."

"If you are going to think about men, it should only be me." I squeaked as he bit my ear quite hard and then walked away. "Idiot!"

Think only of him?

I already am, but like hell I will tell him.

* * *

AAAAAAAAANNNNNDDDD we're back!

Enjoy the new problems as Misaki figures out her feelings and more cameos from the wonderful Hidori, and a sneaky Sumi with an agenda.

Next chapter: Aikawa's reaction as she meets Misaki for the first time.


	2. Chapter 2: Romantica

"Hidori, I am always happy to see you and I love to hang out whenever we can, but why the hell do you come over here everyday?" She looked up at me from her place across from Sumi, eating lunch that came from the cafeteria.

"What is wrong with seeing my best friend?"

"I thought you were busy with school?" She is studying law.

She shrugged, "my classes are usually in the evening so I have time in the morning."

"And your job?" Last I heard she was working part-time at a family's bakery and she mentioned she had one other job that she refused to tell me about.

"I only work weekends." For two jobs?

"Your friend is really funny Misaki." Sumi chuckled as I sat down next to him. "She was telling me all about your adventures in high school." Hidori are you trying to embarrass me?

"My Misaki is always adorable so how could I not brag?" She answered my unsaid question. Hidori. "Anywhoo how is your relationship with Usami doing?"

"Hidori!" She is really going to bring this up with Sumi near us? She looked at him. "What? I want the inside scoop. If he does not want to hear then he can leave."

"No, no I am fine. I have had my few girlfriends and I always give my friends advice. If you need anything I will be happy to help." Sumi-senpai, you are so kind. I could cry. I jumped when I felt Hidori kicking me from underneath the table. "What the hell was that for?!" She did not say anything; I do not understand her sometimes.

"Anything you want advice for?"

"Thanks but I do not need help." I slumped in my chair. "I do not even think Usagi-san and I are in a relationship." He has not said anything and I do not know how these things work.

"If that is the case you should talk to him about it. Maybe go out on some dates or something." A date? With Usagi-san? It was hard to picture.

"You should be careful though," I turned to Sumi. "Usami-san is a celebrity and if word gets out that the two of you are dating It could put a lot of pressure on you." I did not even think about the fact that Usagi-san was a celebrity. I was more focused on the fact he loved my brother but that is something else to take into account. I am so confused.

"Do not listen to him Misaki. I am sure that the two of you will be fine." Hidori tried to cheer me up but it was not something that could easily leave my mind.

Getting home I saw Usagi-san laying on the couch, sleeping. He did have a big deadline that he missed so hopefully he finished the manuscript. I did not want another call from his editor, a woman named Aikawa, yelling in my ear about his deadline before she realized it was me. I have not met the woman but she was always sort of nice to me when she was not yelling for Usagi-san. She was actually surprised that I was living with him.

"Usagi-san?" I walked over to see if he was truly sleeping. When there was no reaction I moved to grab a blanket for him. He must have been working hard to fall asleep like that. Laying the blanket on him, I cried out in shock when he opened his eyes, grabbed my arm, and pulled me underneath him. "You bastard was pretending to sleep!"

He chuckled, tickling my neck with his breath. "I just could not help myself. It is nice to see you caring about me."

"Not anymore if all you are going to do is fake it."

"You do not mean that." He kissed me before I could protest. He had a cigarette recently. There was no gentleness in the kisses Usagi-san gave me. They were rough but somehow full of passion. Is this how it Is supposed to feel?

"Stop it, I need to make dinner." I tried to push him off but he was much stronger.

"Make it later." His arm slipped underneath my shirt. "Stop…" I faintly heard the doorbell ring but that noise was quickly blocked out as Usagi-san's hand started moving south.

"USAMI-SENSEI I NEED THAT MANUSCRIPT." I looked up in horror at the site of a woman with bright orange hair, staring down at us. She was glaring but when she caught site of the situation her face turned red and she covered her mouth. "Oh my."

"Aikawa." Usagi-san growled as I was able to push him off of me while he was distracted and moved to the other couch.

"Do not give me that look sensei, I bet you still have not finished the manuscript." Usagi-san made no remark as he went upstairs I am guessing to collect the manuscript. Aikawa turned to me, staring at me as if she was analyzing me. I started feeling self conscious. "Ni…Nice to meet you Aikawa-san. My name is Takahashi Misaki."

She did not say anything but did make her way to sit next to me, scooting closer until our legs touched. She smelt good. "Um, yes?"

She then squealed. "You are so adorable!" Her arms wrapped around me and I was suddenly pushed to lay on top of her breasts. "It is so nice to finally meet you after speaking so much on the phone. You are the cutest girl I have ever seen. It is surprising you are in college."

"Why the hell are you speaking to Misaki?" Usagi-san asked as he came downstairs.

"Well a certain lazy writer never answers my phone calls." She pulled me back up to look her in the face. "But to think you snagged such an adorable girl."

"Thank you for the compliment." I was not used to people complimenting me so it was kind of nice. Aikawa brought me into a hug again. "SO CUTE! That's it Misaki you can think of me as an older sister."

"An older sister?"

She nodded. "Do not worry I will always be here to help, especially against this guy."

"Stop getting close to Misaki."

"Don't tell me what to do!" The two argued some more before going back to work. I was able to get away and finally start dinner. "Aikawa-san will you be staying for dinner?"

"Thank you for the offer but I have to get back to the office once this idiot gives me his manuscript."

"Here. Get out." Aikawa made a face and read over the papers. "As good as usual. Even as a boy Misaki is still adorable." What? I walked over and read the story over her shoulders.

"ANOTHER FUCKING BL STORY."

"Misaki you cussed!"

"WHY THE HELL ARE YOU MAKING ME A BOY? DO I LOOK LIKE ONE?"

"But you are very popular with the yaoi readers." As if that was going to make me feel better. "Whatever." I stomped back into the kitchen with the intentions to ignore them. I know Usagi-san wrote BL stories, I discovered the ones that had my brother in them, but it was pissing me off that he was now using me. Does he enjoy writing about having sex with me as a boy? When he touches me now does he fantasize about me being a boy? Would he rather I be a boy? What does he think of me?

"Misaki?" I looked up to see Usagi-san in front of me. Aikawa was waving from the hall. "I will see you later Misaki."

"Goodbye Aikawa." She was nice, I was starting to like her. I could feel Usagi-san come closer but I moved away. "Go away. I'm cooking." This man is gay so there should be no reason for him to be around me like this. I did not speak throughout dinner or when I was doing the dishes. I was heading back to my room when he stopped me. "Are you still angry about the story?" I did not answer. "I have been writing those stories for a long time now so Aikawa will not let me give the stories up so easily."

"Then use someone else's name."

"How can I when you are the only person I dream about doing any of those things to." So if he thinks about doing that stuff with me, then he thinks of doing that as a boy? He tried to grab my arm but I pulled away. "Leave me alone." He did not do such but instead grabbed my arm and pulled me down on the couch, hovering over me. "Who do you think you are speaking to?"

He kissed me again with more force then the other times that I ended up almost being pushed down on the couch had I not grabbed a part of the couch to keep me up. "Enough." I pushed him away to catch my breath. "If you want a boy then go find someone else. I will not be some sort of substitute."

"Substitute?"

By now there were frustrated tears coming down m face. "You write having sex with me as a boy and you were in love with my brother." How could someone be gay one day and straight the other? It pains me to even think that all the things he did to me was only because he could not get my brother or any other sort of male.

I lost niichan to Manami and I did not need this guy to think he can use me to satisfy himself.

Nothing could be heard for a while except for my cries. When he did speak again, he placed his cold hand on top of my head. "You cried for me before when I had my heart broken. I was sure I could hold my feelings but then a brat like you saw right through me." He bent down to my level so we could look each other straight in the eyes. His held such seriousness and gentleness that I automatically blushed. "That night I was looking at you, Takahashi Misaki, the whiny little girl.

It was that whiny little girl that I took one look and thought 'ah, she is the one.' The one I love is you, Misaki." Love?

"So…you do not fantasize about me being a boy?"

He smiled, kissing my forehead. "Why would I when you are perfect the way you are." The conversation ended when he moved down to kiss me again, pushing me back onto the couch with him following. He pulled away only to take my shirt off and his hands roamed my body.

"Usagi-san, wait." I moaned out. "I am scared."

"Do you want to stop?" He asked but made no intention of getting off of me.

It was not that; in fact it felt great when his cold hands brushed right underneath my breasts. "It is my first time."

He chuckled into my ear. "I will be gentle." As if to reassure me he licked behind my ear, making me shiver. "Promise." I was too far gone to say no. The only reply was another kiss on the lips as his hands went down to my jeans.

We laid on the couch, the sun barely going down. I was naked while he only had boxers that he had just pulled back on. I felt sticky and was sweating. "Usagi-san?" My voice was hoarse. He made a grunting noise before laying his body on top of me, burying his face in my boobs. "Usagi-san, I need a shower." No answer. "Usagi-s…" He grabbed my hand, bringing it up to touch his chest. I could feel his heart pounding almost as fast as mine. "Usagi-san."

"Misaki, do not let anyone else ever touch you."

Tsk. Selfish Usagi-san. "Don't be stupid."

He laughed and tightened his arms around me. "I will never think of you as a boy Misaki, remember that. Those stories mean nothing and I am meeting with Aikawa and the director to end the series as I have no more passion for them."

"I hope it does not effect your work." It was comforting to hear that I would no longer be written as a boy but I still wished not to get in between his work.

"It will not. I still am a famous literature author. Would help with less deadlines." Maybe he would actually get his work in on time. "As long as it does not hinder your work."

"And Misaki, if you are having any doubt in our relationship, I would rather you come talk to me instead of other people about it so we can figure it out. Even if that means dates or spending more time together."

I smiled to myself as he said that. Our relationship was not defined just yet but this was a good step in that direction. But then I grew confused.

How does he know I spoke to my friends about our relationship?

* * *

 **Second Chapter down!**

 **Misaki and Usagi-san do the deed!**

 **Coming on the next CotH:**

 **Both Misaki and Akihiko experience jealousy and get to see a girly Misaki drunk!**


	3. Chapter 3: Romantica

I let out a loud sigh when I got home. School was boring as usual, even more so since Hidori did not come hang out due to classes. I almost forgot she did not go to my school considering she came over almost every day. Sumi and I hung out as usual but. today we hung out with more of his other friends and it was nice I could interact with a lot more new people. My university life is not a total failure after all. "I'm home."

"Hi Misaki-kun!" I was pulled into a tight hug by Aikawa, loosing air when she pressed my faced into her big boobs. "How was school?"

I tried to speak but it came out as mush. "Aikawa you are going to kill her." I gasped for air when Usagi-san pulled me away. "Leave."

"Sensei do not be so mean!" He made a grunting noise and walked back into the living room. "Are you leaving now Aikawa?"

She nodded. "I only came here to get his manuscript. The moron tried to hide away but he cannot hide from me." To prove her point she started swinging around a small key on a chain. "

"You have a key?"

"I do…ah! I'm going to be late! Misaki-kun let's have lunch next time, my treat." She gave me one quick hug before running out the door.

I know that is his editor but Usagi-san hates people in his home. Why would he give her a key?

"How was school?" Usagi-san brought my gaze away from the door and back to him.

"School was fine, Hidori did not come so there is nothing interesting to report. I did get to hang out with more of Sumi-senpai's friends so that was nice. There were a few girls who were nice and wanted to hang out."

"Make sure it does not interfere with your school."

"It will not." He does not need to sound so sour about the fact I am actually gaining a life. Just because he spends most times stuck here is not my problem. Tell him to meet his deadlines. "But going out with Aikawa might be fun too." She reminds me a bit like Hidori. Maybe it will be fun having a sort of big sister role model.

Usagi-san was suddenly too close to me. "Do not get close to her." What? "Bad things will happen if you get close to her."

"Why are you speaking bad about her? She seems like a great woman."

His stare was intense. "Just get her out of your mind."

What the hell was that?

"Are you alright Misaki, you have been sighing for the last five minutes." Sumi noted. We both had a break from classes and yet again Hidori could not come around. We were sitting back outside in our usual spot.

"Sorry."

"If there is anything troubling you can always speak to me."

While it seemed sort of weird to ask him about this, Hidori was not here and Sumi did say he gave relationship advice to a lot of other friends, both girls and boys. So I told him all about Aikawa and Usagi-san not wanting me to be close to her. "So his editor and him seem really close, even she having a key, and he says he does not want you to get close to her?" That about sums it up.

"I mean Aikawa is a nice woman and if I am going to be living with Usagi-san than I should have a good relationship with her but he seemed so adamant not to get close to her. I do not know why?"

"Maybe the two could have something going on." _Ouch senpai._ "Ah sorry that was insensitive. It really could just be that Usagi-san does not want you to be a bother In his work." Still not feeling any better.

"I would rather him say that instead of telling me not to get close to her." Of course I am going to feel rather odd about the whole thing.

"Well if you cannot speak to him about it you can always come over to my house or I am sure Hidori will let you stay with her." Woah now, I was not even thinking about moving out. Why would I move out? Would I be forced to leave? Then what would Usagi-san be doing when I am gone? "Oh Misaki, I do not want to see you so down." I yelped as he hugged me and started petting my hair. "A frown does not look good on your face."

"Senpai!"

The two of us were talking as we headed out of school when I saw the flashy red car of my landlord. I thought I told him not to pick me up anymore. Even worse was he was outside the car leaning up against it smoking. People all around were whispering and looking at him. "Usagi-san, I told you not to pick me up in your car." He said nothing but I found him sort of glaring behind me.

"It is nice to meet you Usami-sensei." Sumi greeted as he came to stand by me. "I am Misaki's senpai Sumi Keiichi. I have read a lot of work and enjoyed it all."

"Pleasure. Let's go Misaki." I know he is rude but he could at least act civil with my friend.

"Ah Misaki, Arisa wanted to get your number to invite you to karaoke some time next week. If you give it to me I can pass it along."

"Sure that would be great." Maybe I could invite Hidori too. As I was giving him my number I could feel eyes staring at the back of my head only to turn to see Usagi-san, still not in the car, gripping the car door quite hard. I should go. "I will see you later Senpai."

"Bye Misaki. It is nice to meet you Usami-sensei." Usagi-san waited until I was in the car before getting him and driving off quite fast. "Usagi-san don't kill us!"

"That man seems too close to you."

"Senpai? Is not he great? I am meeting so many more people in school thanks to him. Even the times Hidori comes around she is hanging out with him too and she usually does not like lots of guys. I hope I can go karaoking with the others. It sounds fun."

"If you have time to waste then it should be spent studying or focusing on school. How disappointed do you think Takahiro will be if you start flunking your classes. He is the one paying."

"Shut up I know that! There is nothing wrong with wanting to hang out with others every once in awhile."

"Says the one who complains about having no money."

He is pissing me off. "What is your problem? I am only 18, of course I am going to want to hang out with friends and I do not neglect my part time jobs. Buzz off." To signal the conversation was over I turned my head away from him and folded my arms. He did not have to be so mean about it. It is almost like he does not want me to have any friends. Stupid Usagi-san.

When we got home I still gave him the silent treatment. As we entered the apartment I was pulled into a hug. "Hello Misaki-kun!"

"Aikawa-san?" The woman pulled away with a big smile.

"What do you want?" Usagi-san growled.

Aikawa turned to glare at him. "I knew you would forget the dinner! We have to be there in one hour so hurry upstairs and get changed." She moved to push Usagi-san upstairs with him protesting. "Why do I have to go?"

"If you do not go then your proposal will definitely be shot down." Usagi-san growled again but went upstairs. "AND HURRY UP." I wonder what proposal they were talking about?

"Would you like some tea?"

"Oh that would be great. That man is going to take forever." I smiled and moved to the kitchen. How can Usagi-san comment about me hanging out with others when he goes to dinners and stuff. Sure it is for work but still.

I looked back to Aikawa. She is pretty and seems to be one of the few to understand of Usagi-san is. What if senpai was right and the two really did have something going on? But he said he loved me. "Misaki-kun are you alright?"

"Yes, yes." I finished the tea and hurried over to hand it to her.

"Thank you." I sat right next to her. "Is this dinner important?"

She shrugged. "Not really, we are just meeting with the president, but to Usami-sensei this is a big deal if he wants his proposal to go through."

"And what is his proposal?"

"A secret!" She replied in a giggly tone. I do not know if it made me more curious or more scared. A few minutes later Usagi-san came downstairs and I had to force my jaw from not dropping. I know he wears suits all the time but seeing him in a dark black one somehow made him much more handsome. His purple eyes were brightened and his hair looked lighter. All in all he looked good that I had to look away before I started feeling even weirder down below.

"Ah, your tie is crooked." The moment was lost as Aikawa got up and fixing his tie. She seemed too close; I did not like it. "Much better. Now let's go before we are late."

Usagi-san walked over to stand in front of me. "Wh…what?" Without warning he leaned down to kiss me. "What are you doing!" I turned to Aikawa but she was not looking our way.

"I am probably going to be back late."

"I got it!"

"Sensei let's go!"

"Alright, damn woman." Patting my head one last time he headed for the door. "Oh Misaki, I have something for you!" She rummaged through her purse before bringing out a medium-sized dark box. "These are some chocolates that are popular at one of my favorite bakeries. They are really sweet!"

"Thank you."

"Come on Sensei." I watched them leave and when they were gone I set the chocolates on the coffee table to go make dinner. Since it was just me I made some simple sandwiches. The big place seemed lonely without Usagi-san. Probably with the first time since I lived here that I had to eat alone.

But I hated being alone. It made me more conscious of the sour feelings that were swirling inside me. I have felt something close to this every time I saw Manami with niichan but now it is towards Aikawa and Usagi-san. Aikawa was such a sweet person though but I still wanted to know why Usagi-san wanted me to stay away from her. Ugh, my head was hurting.

My phone rang and I looked to see it was Hidori. "Hey Hidori."

 _"Misaki, the worse thing has happened."_

"What happened?"

 _"Hiromi is going to study with her friends tomorrow!"_

"What's wrong with that?"

 _"That stupid glasses freak will be there."_

"Is it with that one boy she was gushing about?"

 _"Yes."_ I chuckled into the phone. It was always fun to hear Hidori freak out over her little sister, especially since two months ago she voiced she had a crush on one of her friends. _"It gets worst. She said she was going to invite him out for ice cream."_ Her whining grew louder even when I put it on speaker phone.

"Hiromi is already in in her third year of high school. She Is growing up."

 _"Misaki you are breaking my heart."_ Poor Hidori. " _Ah but enough about me. I have not been able to go over there in a while so did anything new happen?"_ I forgot I did not tell Hidori about Aikawa.

"Nothing."

 _"Misaki."_ Oh no, that was her serious tone. _"If there is something going on it is better for you to express it then hold it in."_

I sighed, "I met Usagi-san's editor, Aikawa-san. She is really nice but it just seems like…the two are really close."

 _"That is his editor. Makes sense."_

"But she has a key to the apartment."

 _"And?"_

"And Usagi-san told me not to get close to her. I mean, why would he say something like that. I am living here with him. I spoke to her before on the phone because of him. I just do not get it." Senpai's words came back in my mind. "Senpai mentioned something about the two might be together."

 _"Misaki do not listen to him! He does not know yours and Usami-san's relationship. I am sure nothing is going on between those two."_

"But I do not even know what is going on between us! I mean we kiss and had sex and he confessed to me but something almost does not seem right with saying we are dating."

 _"You guys had sex?"_ THAT WAS ALL YOU GOT?

"Yes we did but that is not important. I am saying I…" _"MISAKI YOU ARE NOT A VIRGIN ANYMORE!"_

"DO NOT YELL THAT OUT LOUD HIDORI." The walls in her house were really thin.

 _"But Misaki that is such a big deal. Did it hurt? Was it great? Was he big?"_

"I'm not answering any of that!"

 _"I will get those answers out of you one way."_ Good luck with that. _"But he confessed to you. Did you confess to him?"_

"Confess?" Come to think of it, I never said anything about my feelings to Usagi-san.

 _"Misaki."_ I heard her sigh. _"You call yourself a girl. It is important for you to confess your feelings to him."_

"But…but I never confessed to anyone before in my life. To niichan sure but that is it." And he laughed at my confessions and called me his sweet sister.

 _"First time for everything. I mean, you love him don't you?"_

Love.

Is that what I have for Usagi-san? I did not hate him, even as he does all those sexual stuff with me. And I do not like to see how close he is to Aikawa.

Maybe I do...love him.

"AAAAAAAHHHHH."

 _"MISAKI CALM DOWN."_

Too much emotions were running form me that my brain was hurting and my body was heating up. "Stupid emotions!" I eyed the box of chocolate. "Screw it, I will eat these emotions instead! I need the chocolates!"

 _"Misaki why do you always go to food when you are having a meltdown?"_

"Shut up." The chocolate had a strange taste but I did not care as I started stuffing down on after another. Twelve chocolates and an hour later and it dawned on me what the strange taste was. "Hidori…these chocolates have alcohol in them." My head was starting to spin.

 _"YEAH DRUNK MISAKI!"_ Shit, I was not good with alcohol; Hidori once got me drunk off of one glass of whiskey.

"Shut…up." Well, who cares, I felt good.

 _"Who's the greatest friend in the world?"_

"Hidori!"

 _"Which friend does Misaki like most?"_

"Hidori!"

 _"I love you Misaki."_

"I love you too!"

I could hear her laughing on the other side. _"So, is Usami-san big down there?"_

"Very big." I giggled. "I thought it was not going to fit."

 _"And did it hurt?"_

"Yes but Usagi-san was reaaaaaal gentle." Just remembering it was making my lower half uncomfortable. "I want him here."

 _"So you do love him."_

I nodded, looking to the side where I saw a blue shirt over the couch. "Usagi-san's shirt." I grabbed it and pulled it into my lap, sniffing it. "Usagi-san's smell."

 _"Oh god Misaki, do not masturbate while you are on the phone with me."_

"I would not do that while I am holding Usagi-san's shirt." That just felt dirty and I would be embarrassed any time I saw the shirt afterwards.

 _"So stop moaning."_

"But Usagi-san's smell is soooo good." He never wears cologne but he does not have a bad smell.

 _"Misaki you are so in love."_ She giggled.

"Oh that reminds me, Sumi-senpai seems to always be wearing one type of cologne that smells really good. I wonder if it would be good on Usagi-san?"

 _"If you like his smell then leave it the way it is. I do agree that Sumi always smells really good."_

"That is the first nice thing I heard you say about him."

 _"How can I be nice to someone who is trying to steal Misaki away?"_

I laughed, "You are wrong senpai is just my friend. I could not see him that way." Senpai was nice but I did not even know him for that long. I do not think I could ever move past that with him.

 _"Hey Misaki, who do you this is more handsome: Usami-san or Sumi."_

Hm. Usami-san or senpai. "That is tough." I started thinking, tapping my head. "Well senpai is really kind and very friendly and he gives great advice. He also is handsome." More laughter. "Bu…"

"So you think he is handsome?"

"Well of course, don't you?" I turned to the voice when I froze. It was not Hidori who had spoken but instead I was looking at one pissed off Usagi-san. "USAGI-SAN!"

 _"Time to go, see you Monday Misaki!"_ Hidori quickly hung up.

Any feeling of being drunk was gone now. "We…welcome…back. You are back early." I tried to sound normal but nothing could stop the shakiness in my voice.

"Dinner ended early."

"Oh, nice." My arms came up in a protective stance when I looked down to see his blue shirt still in my arms. He folded his arms as if waiting for an explanation. "WAIT WAIT WAIT I CAN EXPLAIN." How are you going to get out of this one? "The chocolates were filled with alcohol and I grew cold and all I could find was your shirt. That is it I swear."

He did not speak, just stayed in the same position with his arms folded. "Um, Usagi-san?" I moved away just a bit when the air was knocked out of me as Usagi-san flung me over his shoulders and started heading for the upstairs. "Usagi-san this is dangerous! Put me down! Usagi-san!" I kept hitting his back with his blue shirt still in my hand. Entering his room he wasted no time throwing me out on his bed. "What the hell?"

"So who is more handsome?"

"What?" He took off his tie and climbed on top of me, holding one of my wrists down. "You kept saying that guy from school was handsome, what about me?"

"Stop this Usagi-san. That was a conversation between me and Hidori so but out."

"It does not matter. You think I will allow you to talk about another man with anyone else?" His hand started clawing at my shirt. It was scary the way he was acting. I did nothing wrong. "Misaki, no other boy can come near you."

Now that was pissing me off and I took my arm he was not holding and waved it in front, pushing him back and the blue shirt that was still in my fists covered my front part. "You're stupid Usagi-san! You cannot tell me shit like that when you are parading around with Aikawa. I am quite pissed off myself at you."

"What are you talking about?" I could hear shock in his tone but I covered my face with the shirt as it started to turn red.

Blame it on the alcohol. "She seems too close to you, like you guys have something go on; I hate seeing her so close to you and I hate feeling this way. She is a kind woman that I do not have a clue why you do not want me near her. I'm sick of all these feelings. It's annoying!" I hated feeling like so frustrated.

The bed shifted and I heard him sigh. "That is because you love me."

Love.

"Huh?"

The bed shifted again. "You are a silly girl. How on earth could you jump to such a conclusion that Aikawa and I are together. Even after I said you were the one I love."

"Well…" Now I seemed to be sounding foolish. I felt his hands trying to move the shirt but I tightened my fists. I was too embarrassed to see him now. "Misaki." My eyes went wide as I felt his lips on mine. Even through the shirt I could felt the softness as well as the heat from his breath. His smell hit my noise and I let out an unwanted moan. We stayed like that for a while when I felt him pull back, taking the shirt with him.

As he removed it I saw a smirk on his face but a sort of gentleness in his eyes. "Give it up Misaki. You are mine forever."

That night was much better than the first. His soft sheets felt good on my naked skin and he held me closer than before. "You're hands are cold." I mumbled out loud as they rested on sides.

"Then, will you warm them up?" A sudden thrust causes me to cry out. "Misaki." His voice resonated in my ears, sending chills all over my body, "I love you."

"I…love you too…I think."

He chuckled quietly, "You mean definitely."

Forever huh.

It sounded as if I was some sort of prisoner.

But it does not sound so bad.

"The reason Aikawa has a key is after my first time missing a deadline." Usagi-san started explaining as he was drying my hair. He complained that I had too much hair and mentioned Aikawa always losing hair so I decided to ask him. "Aikawa was my first editor with Marukawa. I was working on a project for a serial magazine but I missed the deadline. Plus I was not watching my health until the finally lost contact with me. Luckily they got a manager to open the doors and while the editor-in-chief was worried about me, Aikawa was too worried about my manuscript. I heard she was shaking my unconscious body and almost started beating it up. This happened about five or six more times so fearing for my life and the manager's I gave her a key."

"MEET YOU FUCKING DEADLINES."

"Oh one more thing. Those BL novels that I write with 'Misaki' and 'Akihiko,' those are Aikawa's ideas."

"SERIOUSLY?" So the whole time it was Aikawa who asked for those? She reads that stuff? "She knows I am with a girl but she is still a fan of BL stories so I did not want her to personify you as a boy. That's why I told you not to get close to her." Eh, that would suck if she tried to use me to fulfill those boy fantasies of hers. "Do you want me to get the key back?"

I shook my head, the towel falling to my shoulders. "No, I do not want to hinder your work." As idiotic as he was, it was better for Aikawa to have a key. I looked up and narrowed my eyes at his smirking face. "What?"

"It is nice to see you jealous. Now you know how I feel about that Sumi guy."

"What?" Usagi-san was jealous?

"How else am I supposed to feel when you say that another guy is handsome."

"I told you that was talk with Hidori. I was comparing you two and if you came in later you would have heard me saying he was not as handsome as yo….." WHAT THE HELL AM I SAYING?

"Oh so I am more handsome then him." Kill me now.

"Whatever." I stood up to go put the towel away when I was stopped by him grabbing my arm. "What do you want?"

"Say what you said last night."

Last night? Thinking about it, I knew what he wanted to hear so I tried to get away. "Ah now what did I say last night?" He obviously did not buy it and pulled me into him arms. I closed my eyes when he leaned down but when I did not feel him kissing me I looked up at his smirk. "Say what you said last night and I will continue."

"SCREW YOU. LET ME GO, LET ME GO. HEY…WHERE ARE YOU TOUCHING?"

"Yeah, yeah."

Saying "I love you" was something strange to me. It was not because it was my first time saying it but it was my first time saying such with so much emotion behind those three little words.

So I cannot say such so easily when there are so much precious feelings behind them.

* * *

 **So I have a big essay that is due in three days that I should have started but I was lost/did not want to do it so I ended up writing the next chapter earlier instead! And I was a roll and made it very long!**

 **Bad student right here but at least you all get the next chapter of the story!**

 **Coming up on the next CotH:**

 **Six years into the relationship Hiroki has a new job and Nowaki has came back from America. Hiroki is not happy.**


	4. Chapter 4: Egoist

The airport was full of busy people trying to get to their destinations. In the middle of the chaos was my target. A boy, now a man, stood in the middle with a small smile on his face. It pissed me off. He was about to take a step when he stopped and bent down to tie his shoes. I hustled over to stand right in front, staring down at him as my anger rose.

He froze, looking up with surprise. His mouth opened to speak but I did not want to hear any sound from him so with the purse I brought I swung it up and hit him right on top of his head. Sucks for him I had a lot of change in there. As I did this I was able to yell "IDIOT!" Before running off before he could retaliate. And that was my reunion with my now ex-boyfriend Kusama Nowaki.

...

I guess he cannot be considered an ex since we did not officially break up but what else can you call the man you were with for six years who up and left for America without telling me? What was worse was that I was the only one who did not know. I found out when I called his orphanage and they were surprised I had not known. He always did this to me; he wanted to go to school for social work but ended up going to a medical school. I put my hands in my pocket and could feel the crumbled up postcard he sent that gave me the details of his flight.

SERIOUSLY? YOU ARE GONE FOR ONE WHOLE YEAR AND I HAVE NO IDEA WHAT YOU HAVE BEEN DOING DURING THAT TIME?

It was frustrating. Never have I ever been so irritated at one person in my life and I was almost 30. Not even my parents who now wanted to be involved in my life were this annoying.

Whatever. At least now I can properly break up with him and put this all behind me. And I could slowly get rid of this pain in my chest.

I stayed in the same apartment since I met him with plans to move into a bigger place since I did have the money from my new assistant professor job. I originally thought we both would get a new place together but then he left for a year. Screw Nowaki.

That night I was washing the dishes when I heard someone knocking on my door. Who the hell is disturbing me so late? Opening the door, I gasped as I saw Nowaki standing there with a suitcase. "Hello Hiro-san."

"What are you doing here?" You would think any sane man would not return to the woman who practically knocked them out in a public place.

He had a small smile but I could see some anguish in his eyes, "may I stay here? My landlord is not home and I lost my key." If it was not for my stupid feelings I would have refused but I left the door open and heard him come in. Great now what do I do in this awkward situation? I should have left him outside but just the thought of doing that left a nasty taste in my mouth. I sat down on my couch and looked to the coffee mug that I left on the table. "So, why did you leave for a whole year?"

"Eh, I told you before. The school in America has a great medical program." I did not hear any of that. "I got you something." In front of me he set down a figurine covered in red, white, and blue attire with the American flag and stars all around. "is not it cute?"

Nothing about this thing was cute. I picked it up to examine it when I turned it upside down and saw a gold sticker that said MADE IN JAPAN.

FUCKING RE-IMPORT.

"Hiro-san?" I turned, taking back by how close to me he was, when he stood up. "I think I will go stay at a hotel tonight."

"What? Why?" Is he going to leave again?

He was smiling but I could not see his eyes through his hair as he made his way to his suitcase. "I can see my presence here is making you uncomfortable. DO not worry about me Hiro-san."

He was going to leave. He was going to leave again. Unacceptable.

So fast that I did not even know how I got there, just as he was opening the door I slammed my hand on it, closing it. Like hell I was going to let him get away after all the shit he put me through. Before I could make any movement he turned me around and slammed me against the door, his mouth on mine.

"Wait…" I cried but that only gave him access to my mouth as his tongue started massaging mine. His other hand went underneath my shirt to my stomach. I shivered at the contact; seems even after a year my body remembers his touch.

"Hiro-san." He breathed into my neck. "I missed you."

That night reminded me of the first time we ever had sex. It hurt just as bad, since I was with no one else, and Nowaki was just as gentle. We laid in bed afterwards with Nowaki sponing me. His hand was gently brushing my arm. "If you ever go somewhere again, at least tell me, idiot."

"I will." He kissed my shoulder.

"Oh yeah, in the last year, I became an assistant professor." I heard him gasp but did not look back to see his face. He was quiet before bring me closer, resting his chin on my neck. '"Congratulations Hiro-san. You are amazing."

"It's not that big of a deal." I did take pride in getting the position as I was one of four women who applied but right now did not seem like a good time.

"Of course it is." I grumbled something incoherent before drifting to bed. The next morning I woke to an empty bed. "Nowaki?" I looked around, expecting him to be in the kitchen, but saw no one and heard no movement. Sitting up, my hand slid over a different material and looked to see a note. I will be back soon- Nowaki.

Are you serious? This man finally shows back up after a year of no contact, to hell that he supposedly told me about it, even if I did know a normal boyfriend would contact their girlfriend if they would be gone for a fucking year, and now he just disappears leaving a vague-as-fuck note.

WHAT THE FUCK?

Why the hell would he leave me again? Just where was he going? When would he get back? Who was he with? My head hurt; my heart hurt; I wanted to throw up; I wanted to cry. This is stupid, to feel such way about a man younger than me.

I'm done.

...

Like I said before, I pride myself with my work. Getting such a job at my age and my gender was a great accomplishment. I got to do my research, teach students, and work with the great Miyagi Yoh. He is brilliant and achieved so much at his age. Part of the reason I applied was to have the chance to work with such a wonderful man.

And then I met him.

"Hello my darling!" I heard the sing-song voice from behind before arms were around me and the so called brilliant man was clinging on to me. "Did you miss me?"

"Professor, I am going to get you for harassment charges one day." I growled, pushing him off.

He pouted. "Kamijou, you would be so much more pretty if you did not glare all the time."

"You want to fight."

With his research he is great but in real life he is an immature, 35 year old man who likes to smoke and mess around with me. He always speaks to me in a type of voice that I do not know if he is trying to flirt with me or treat me like a child.

:You know Kamijou, you should really relax, I have been hearing some rumors about you."

"Rumors?"

"Apparently the students are calling you a demon woman who throws pens, rulers, and even books at your students." That's all?

"Not my fault that students decide to fall asleep during my lecture. If you di not want to engage yourself properly in class then do not waste my time and class space." Kids these days now think things are too easy; I was going to change that.

"Yes, yes, but you should still tone it down. You are too strict."

I scoffed, "and you are too easygoing. Is not that why your wife had an affair and left you." His mood was brought down instantly. Probably not good to mention his divorce that was finalized a month ago.

"Anyway, just think about what I said. If you have any issues just talk it out with your boyfriend.

Now he really was trying to pick a fight. "I do not have a boyfriend." I could see he was going to ask me about it by the surprise in his face but I brushed it off and went to my next lecture. The first time he asked if I was dating someone I fumbled with my words so he took it as I did have one. It was six months after Nowaki left and I could not give a clear answer. At that time I was pissed but we never truly said the words that we were breaking up.

But now it was over.

I moved out into a slightly bigger apartment, which gave me more space for books, without telling Nowaki. All I left was a note in the mailbox that said I was breaking up with him. I wanted to focus only on my work for now on without any boyfriend. Not if they were going to cause me as much heartache as Nowaki. Six years, five excluding the last year, that I had to deal with him and I still felt our relationship did not go somewhere.

Maybe we just were not meant to be.

My first night in my apartment was a lonely one; I had to ignore my phone, knowing it was most likely my mother. My parents knew a little bit about Nowaki but never met him and when I accidentally mentioned we were not together, she tried introducing me to another guy. It did not go well.

I laid in the cold bed, going to sleep with the thought of warm hands on my face.

 _Two days later_

I walked through the halls while yawning. I got no sleep last night which made me slack on my lecture where I just showed a video about the lesson. I think I heard some kids sigh with relief. I was about to open the door to my office when I was pulled back. "Hiro-san." I turned to see a panicked Nowaki.

"What the hell are you doing here?" Some students turned their heads but quickly turned back and rushed down the hall.

"You changed your number and address. I could not find you anywhere! I was so worried!"

Oh, so _he_ was worried _I_ disappeared for less than week but he went missing for a whole year and everything is fine? What kind of double standards bullshit is that?

"When you break up with someone then you expect not to hear from them again."

I pulled my arm away but his hand grabbed the doorknob before I could. "Break up? Is this because I went to America?"

"I DON'T CARE. Go wherever the hell you like, even back to America or some other country and stay there for a year without me knowing yet again."

"I told you Hiro-san. You just forgot."

"What kind of idiotic excuse is that!" Do not start blaming my memory bastard.

"Please listen!"

"No!" I lifted my leg as if I was going to kick him in the groin, making his hands move down to protect himself, which gave me enough time to get in the office and lock the door. He started banging on the door and jiggling the knob. "Hiro-san please."

"Just go." Leave before any part of me tries to bring you back. Leave so I no longer have to feel the weight of my pride and insecurities. It was quiet at first that I thought he left when his sudden voice made me jump. "Hiro-san, the family diner we always go to. I will be there at seven and I will wait for you. Please come, please let's talk about this." It sounded as if he was crying but I was too mad to care.

"Get out of here." Was my only remark.

His voice was low, almost a whisper. "Seven. Please." I could hear another voice and walking when someone was messing with the doorknob again.

"My sweet honey! Why is the door locked?" Oh crap Miyagi.

"Give me a second." I quickly unlocked the door to be greeted with a stack of books. "How mean of you to lock the door! My back is going to give out with all these books." He let out an exaggerated sigh as he dropped the books on his desk. I glanced outside to see Nowaki gone. Good. "Who was that boy Kamijou? Seemed to be distressed. I keep telling you to be nicer to your students."

"He's not a student." I mumbled.

"What was that?"

"Nothing." I went back to work but could not focus on anything I was doing. I knew the place he was talking about; before all our dates were usually at one family diner three trains away as it was always opened late so the two could go after I got out of school or Nowaki was done with work. While we were on dates, I usually had some sort of research I had to finish so it was not like we did a lot of talking but afterwards we would go walking down the park holding hands.

That was the only dates we really had. Now that I think about it, our relationship was not so progressive over the six years. We were not officially living together, nor did we ever talk about having a future together. My parents knew I was dating someone but I refused to let them meet while I had been with him to the orphanage only once and we stayed for an hour because I had class.

Could you even call us in a relationship then? Sure we had sex almost every time we saw each other but there was nothing like the frilly romantic couples on TV . Could I even be in a relationship like that?

"Kamijou, does not your class start soon." Oh shit the time flew by. I gathered up my materials and left the office but the thoughts about tonight at seven still stayed in my mind.

* * *

 **Officially done with classes!**

 **Now I am spending the last of my time enjoying myself in Japan. So sad to be leaving in less than a week :'(**

 **But it will be nice to get back home.**

 **Coming up on the next CotH:**

 **Will Hiroki meet Nowaki? Or will a certain delay keep them apart?**


	5. Chapter 5: Egoist

I could hear the whispers from my students but was in no mood to care. My students lucked out today as I was too distracted. I had no plan to go to the family diner Nowaki mentioned but I could not get it out of my head.

Why do I have to meet him? I clearly broke up with him so why can he not just take it like a man and move on?

Back in my office the phone went off. "Mitsuhashi Literature department Kami…" "I knew I could get a hold of you this way!" A woman shrieked into the phone.

I gasped. "Mother?"

"Hi honey."

"Why are you calling on my work phone?"

I heard her scoff. "Well if someone would answer her telephone then I would not have to settle for tracking down her school number."

"Sorry mother but I have been busy." Avoiding you and dealing with heartbreak sure takes up a lot of time.

"That is what you always say. Now that I have you, I need your new address so I can send you some more omiai profiles."

Not this again. "Mother…" "Now don't you mother me. You are inching closer and closer to 30 and I would like to see you married in this lifetime."

"I still have time. I want to focus on my career right now."

"Well you will not be able to push this off much longer Hiroki. Your father has already began to look into retirement in the next six years and by then we would like at least one grandchild to spoil."

"So I have six years?"

"Hiroki Kamijou!"

"Yes, yes." I turned as Miyagi came through the door. "Sorry mother but I am going to have to call you back later and I will send you my new address, maybe." I did not give her time to respond as I hung up.

"Parents being difficult?"

"You have no idea."

"Well you are at that age where the parents want to see you settled down. You ever think about getting hitched?"

"I would rather not talk about this with you." It seems so weird being on this subject with my boss.

"Aw come on Kamijouuu! If you want to please your family I do not mind marrying you."

"Spare me the pity." He thankfully backed away and went to his desk, mumbling underneath his breath. Whatever, as long as he leaves me alone. I sat at my desk to get some work done but I could feel Miyagi's eyes on me though when I looked over he was smoking and staring at his computer. He seemed deep in thought.

Whatever, let's get work done.

 _Six at night_

Ok. This is sad even for you Hiroki. I looked up at the stupid family diner with shame.

Why the hell did I even come here?

I sighed, sitting down on the little benches outside. Checking my watch, I growled as I saw it was six. I came a freaking hour early. Well, if I did stay longer at the office then Miyagi would have made me do some of his work. At least that was the excuse I was using.

I could hear my phone buzzing but I ignored it, knowing who was calling. Mother was really starting to get on my nerves to have me married. How could I think of marriage when I am going through this horrible break up. I was too busy planning what to say to Nowaki; was I really planning to make this the last time I see him? To yell at him and have him out of my life? That hurt.

Thinking back to early this morning, to see such distress in his eyes, was surprising, but, sort of made me happy. He was normally always happy no matter what I did so to see him like that, reacting to me leaving him, was a nice feeling. Kind of sounds crappy to feel that way.

In some weird way, I expected this. All the shit I say about being over and done with him is really just my mouth running. I never want to be done with Nowaki. I want to tell my mother that he is the one I want to be with despite the age difference. I mean, why else would I be waiting at this stupid diner a whole hour early? So now what? I will yell at him and let all my frustrations out on him when he gets here and then he will apologize without much of a fight.

And I will forgive him.

I do not want him to hate me.

The clock turned to seven and there was no sign of him. By that time it had started to rain to which I forgot to bring my umbrella so I had to use my coat for protection, not that it helped much. The thin coat quickly absorbed the water and was seeping through.

I checked my watch again. 7:30. Maybe there was trouble with the trains or his schooling. He was the one adamant about this meeting so he would come, right?

My hopes dwindled when the clock hit 8. Any chance of him showing is highly unlikely. This was his answer then. Oh well, that is life right?

There were already too much differences between us. I am an assistant professor and he is a student, we have a four year gap on us, I am expected to marry soon and he needs to focus on finishing school. We were just not meant to be.

I walked through the crowd of umbrellas with the coat still on my head. I went back to the school to at least finish my work and then I could go back home to take a nice shower and the next day this would all be in the past.

"KAMIJOU?!" I looked up to see Miyagi staring back as if he saw a ghost.

"Oh professor, you are still here?"

"Nevermind me, are you alright? Let me get you a towel." He went rummaging through the room. "You look awful. At least you did not wear white otherwise your underwear might show." He joked as he placed a towel over my head. "Have a bunch of perverts out there."

"I guess." I was in no mood for his jokes. As I was drying my hair he was still staring at me. "What?"

"You look like a woman who just had her heart broken." It was another joke but the words rang so true that I could feel my eyes start to tear up. His smirk immediately left his face as a look of shock appeared.

Oh no, he is on to me. "What…what are you saying professor? That is a cruel joke to make." I tried hiding under the towel. "Stop teasing me."

No one spoke and I was too fearful to see what expression he was making. "Excuse me. I should get some work done," I said as I turned when I felt arms around me. What? "Professor?"

"You are something else Kamijou," he spoke into my ear. "You try to act like a proud woman, but in reality you are delicate, fragile, hiding behind a defensive wall. A heart that is broken is not something to take for granted." I could feel him hugging me tighter.

While a part of the hug was comforting, it was also awkward considering he was my boss. "Um, professor, let go."

"No." Everything happened too fast. I found myself spun around in his arms, his hand under my chin, his lips so close to mine. I did not want it; not from anyone else.

I love Nowaki.

My body was frozen as I awaited the unwanted kiss when we were interrupted.

"STOP IT!" I was yanked away quite violently from Miyagi's grasp and stumbled back a few steps as I heard a loud bang. Catching my balance, I gasped as Nowaki had Miyagi up against the desk with a hand at his throat. "NOWAKI!" I grabbed the arm that was ready to punch Miyagi. "STOP NOWAKI!" I shoved him away, taken back by the anger in his face. I turned to the coughing professor, rubbing his own neck. "I am so sorry. Are you alright?"

He coughed, "that hurt." Oh I hope I still have a job after this.

I went to check his neck when Nowaki grabbed my arm and pulled me out of the room. "What do you think you are doing? Let me go."

"Are you going out with that man?" I do not think I ever heard sound this angry.

"What?"

"No. I will never accept that. Never!"

"NOWAKI!" With what strength I had I pulled myself out of his grip. Damn his hold was strong; I am kicking his ass if he left a bruise. We both were trying to catch our breath from the sudden adrenaline rush. Looking around I noticed he had taken us to the library.

"I am sorry about earlier. A professor from America was coming to visit when his flight was delayed. I tried to get out of it but I had no choice. Being late, you getting soaked, it was all my fault. I am sorry. I should have made you my top priority."

"That is none of business." I was too tired to hear all of this. Not after I had accepted that he might not want to be with me. "I broke up with you already. You can go wherever the hell you want now."

"Hiro-san."

"What the hell did you expect when you disappear without a trace for a whole year?" By now I was walking down the hall with him on my tail. "And then when I think you are back you leave again without telling me anything?"

"I did tell you about studying abroad."

"Liar."

"I did tell you."

"No you did not."

"You just forget!"

SLAP. The sound echoed as my hand connected with Nowaki's face. That surprised even me. I could see a red spot almost forming on his face. What had I done? I headed for the door but he blocked me. "Move."

"Hiro-san."

"GET OUT OF MY WAY!" When he did not move I turned and ran into the library. I am pretty sure there is another door towards the back and I would rather not be left alone with him. Does he not understand what that year did to me? Not hearing from him, worrying about him, feeling so betrayed by him.

Wanting to see him.

I made it down a random book shelf when the water that dripped down my body covered the floor and the back of my heel slid. I cried out as I started to fall when I was caught on the way down. "Be careful." Nowaki had an arm wrapped around my neck.

"Do not touch me!" Grabbing the first thing that came to mind, I threw a book at him. The rain outside was pouring and there was the sound of thunder but nothing could distract us from the situation here. We both were sitting on the ground, him clinging to the spot on his head the book hit. It seems all I do is inflict pain on him. "Did you even consider how I felt the past year?"

He frowned, "I am sorry…but…I cannot let things stay the way they were." What? "Hiro-san, in the past six years you were accomplishing you goals and moving forward. You are truly an amazing woman Hiro-san, compared to you, I am just a mere student. I strive to be a doctor but I have no confidence that I will actually make it. I want to become a man that you and your parents will be proud of."

"My parents?"

"A year ago I heard the voicemail they left about you getting married. I know you had some reservation about me meeting them because of our age difference and the gap between us. So I figured I could become someone who could suit you."

"Suit me?"

He inched towards me to which I tried to move back but was met with the book shelf. "The program was actually supposed to be for two years but I worked hard and was able to complete it in one. I just wanted to see you. But when I came back, I found out you had become an assistant professor and I saw that gap getting bigger. I need to work harder so I am not left behind by you. I want to spend the rest of my life together with you Hiro-san, as a man who can stand by your side as your equal."

This was what he was thinking about this whole time? "How come I did not know this?"

"It is not something I could talk to you about."

"But…still…" The whole time he thought he was not good for me? That instead of being abandoned. I was being sought out? "Why would you think that?"

He raised himself up on his knees. "Because in this whole world, more than anything, you are the most important person to me."

I did not know what to say or what to do. Hearing all this for the first time caught me by surprise. My hand grazed another book and my frustration came back. "To hell with that!" Book after book were being hurled at him.

"Hiro-san!"

"You most important person? Screw that! I do not want to be your important anything! My life was fine until you came and turned it upside down! You are such a bastard!" As I was yelling he maneuvered through the incoming books before he had my hands pinned up above me. "I can sue you for harassment."

"Hiro-san."

My body was shaking as did my voice. "Why…why the hell do I have to go through this? Why me?"

"Hiro-san."

"I love you." The rotten tears I did so well to keep in check were now falling freely from my eyes. It was like something burst inside of me and I spilled out my true feelings. "I love you. I love you. I love you so much." Looking up his eyes were wide. "You stupid bastard! Why did it have to be you? Why? This sucks." I cried out.

As I cried he let go of my wrists to place cup my face with his hands. So warm. Looking into his eyes there was a small smile as he brought his forehead down to touch mine. "While some may say it is impossible, I know, that I will never love anyone else for the rest of my life besides you." More tears came to my eyes.

I was so happy. I cannot go back to the way it was before. I needed Nowaki.

I was nothing without him.

"Nowaki, wait." I tried holding in my moans as he sucked on a sensitive spot on my neck. We were still on the library floor, him working on the buttons of my shirt. "Stop." I started to protest but he cut me off with his lips.

Clothes were discarded, our surroundings forgotten, holding each other like it was the first time. I forgot my pride as I let out loud moans when his tongue connected with my sensitive parts. Please let there be no one else in school. "Nowaki."

"Sorry." I gasped as my shirt came off along with my bra. How the hell did he do that so fast? "I cannot wait."

The rain was still pouring outside as we walked back home with no umbrella, hand in hand. We shared useless stories, laughed, embraced. I could feel the love. It burned deep inside me. We both hurt each other but instead of holding on to such hatred it was better to let it go and let the hurt turn into a scar.

That way we will never forget each other. This love was something I would never feel again.

"You have so much crap." I growled as Nowaki brought in the last box. We currently were moving his stuff into my, our, apartment.

"Most of these are books you left in my care." Do not talk back to me. I turned to see a black tote bag. "What do you want me to do with this?"

"Oh you can put that in the closet." He yelled as he headed back into the kitchen. I grabbed a chair to place it on the top when I slipped and the bag fell to the ground. A bunch of mail fell out. _Why does he have so much mail? And…is it all addressed to me?_ Opening a few of the letters, my face started to heat up.

"Hiro-san, I finished in the...WHAT ARE YOU READING?" He shouted from behind.

"You really can write corny things."

"DON'T LOOK." I turned as he rushed over, trying to take my letters away. We fought, me holding a handful in my arms away from him. "Give those back!"

"No." I blindly kicked my foot out when I heard a grunt and looked to see him holding his private parts with both hands, face in pain. "Uh, Nowaki?"

He grunted. "Just...give...those back." He struggled to get back up so I was able to back away with the letters. "Um, my bad."

"One second." It took him a few second before he was able to sit down and gave me a pouting face. "That was cruel Hiro-san."

"Your fault! You wrote the letters! How come you never sent these?"

"If I contacted you then I would have wanted to see you."

"Then throw them away."

"They have your name."

There had to be at least over 100 letters in this huge bag. Every time Nowaki missed me he would write such letters but to accomplish his goal he held back. God I am so happy right now. Hands wrapped around me. "Hiro-san, please give me the letters."

"NO WAY." I hit him in the elbow when he cried and fell, holding his crotch again. "Nowaki?"

 _Next Morning._

"Are you not happy that you have such a kind and generous boss!" Miyagi rambled on as he sat on the couch as if it was some sort of throne. I kept my mouth shut as I finished his work and wallowed in my shame. "Which other boss will clean up such a mess in the hallway and library? Oh so much work! Well as long as you are happy then I am happy."

Happy I am blackmailed to doing his prep work for a week.

"You know, once the young man gets out of school he will have residency and then you won't see him for awhile. You will be seeing me more than him."

He is really trying to pick a fight. "We will be fine. It is all about being aware."

Miyagi snickered, "but it may be a challenge for the moment to get married."

I narrowed my eyes. "Who says we will be getting married right this moment? I still have time." I am not that old! He shrugged, going back to have a smoke.

Marriage was the last thing Nowaki and I needed to think about. This whole fiasco just should how imbalance this relationship was. From Nowaki's insecurities and my lack of communication, our relationship was one that needed to be put on reset.

We needed to start from the beginning.

From our first kiss, our first fight.

"Hiro-san, I'm back."

Even to our first greeting. "Welcome home."

* * *

 **Chapter of Egoist is done!  
Sorry it took a long time to update, I just got back to my country from Japan :'(**

 **Jet lag is real!**

 **Coming up on the next CotH:**

 **How will Misaki and Akihiko deal with Takahiro returning to Tokyo?**

* * *

Omake

It has been a week since Nowaki and I made up and he moved in. Everything was going good but there was one thing that kept running through my mind: if he did, when did Nowaki tell me he was going abroad? I decided to ask when we were eating at dinner.

"It was on one of our dates." He started.

 _Flashback_

 _"You will be studying abroad?" I asked without paying attention. I was busy working on an important essay due in class in a couple of days._

 _"Yes, it is at a sister school in America. The professor in charge is a brilliant man so it would be a great opportunity but..."_

 _"I would do it...crap I messed up."_

 _"Really? You would not be lonely?"_

 _"Me? Why would I?" I sighed. "Dreams are made to be granted right? If this is something you really want then no one should stand in your way. I will support your decision either."_

 _"Right."_

 _Flashback end_

"Because Hiro-san said that, it gave me my resolve. I have you and your love to thank for that Hiro-san."While he was smiling a sense of guilt brushed over me. That does sound like something I would say.

So, was I the one being a bitch this whole time?


	6. Chapter 6: Romantica

The train ride down to Osaka was long and boring and even though I was alone, I still felt the awkwardness from my argument with Usagi-san.

 _Flashback_

"Takahiro…said he will be taking you back." It was silent before and it was silent now as Usagi-san suddenly spoke up from his position on the couch.

"What?" I ran over. "But he lives in Osaka!"

"Apparently he is being transferred back to Tokyo." Niichan's coming back? But it has not even been six months.

"But…." But then if I go live with him then I would not live with Usagi-san. "But he's married."

"He said he had that covered though you might want to talk to him about the details." Why does he sound so nonchalant? He does realize we would not be able to see each other as much?

"So, what do you think about it?"

He took out one of cigarettes and lit it before replying, "I think it is best you be with your family."

 _End Flashback_

I ended up agreeing with him, even making some comment that I did not have to worry about taking care of him and that I would go back, but I ended up not being able to look at him. It was shocking to hear him say such; I never expected him to say such.

Was me staying more troublesome then I thought?

What was worse, when he tried to kiss me after that and I pushed him away, I had never seen such sadness in his eyes, not even as bad as the night we cried over niichan.

Does not make sense.

"MISAKI!" I got pulled into a hug the minute I stepped off the train. Niichan invited me down to Osaka for the week since I was on summer break. I should be overjoyed to see him but I felt uneasy leaving Usagi-san on bad terms. "It is so good to see you! Are you alright? Are you eating well? Was the train ride good? No boys were bothering you right?" God he is overprotective.

"I am fine niichan." He started pulling me through the train station, talking about all the stuff Manami had prepared for dinner.

"So nice to have you." Manami still looked as pretty as always but lucky for her I had no dark thoughts towards her anymore. She really is nice. "I am sorry I am not a great cook."

The meat was a little salty. "No this really good."

She smiled. "You are such a better cook than I am. Maybe we can make dinner together tomorrow."

"Sure."

"Is there anyplace you would like to go to tomorrow?" Niichan asked as he sat back down with us.

"I want to go to the aquarium!"

"Perfect, we can use those tickets you got from your friend Manami."

Huh?

"And then afterwards we can go look around the mall and grab a bite to eat."

This feels….

Feels like a warm family atmosphere.

"I am surprised though you can handle living with Usagi for so long."

Usagi? "What do you mean?"

Niichan shrugged, taking the tea from Manami as she went to do the dishes. "He can be quite difficult to get along with plus he never really got along with women. I was afraid you would be more focused on him then on yourself."

"No it is fine."

"Plus he follows his own rules and can be a handful so if he is a handful than maybe you can move to the new house by yourself a little early and…" "NO NIICHAN!" I jumped up. "Stop talking about Usagi-san that way! Living with him is not bad. He is nice to me and…" Oh crap, I was going to say too much. Both Niichan and Manami were staring at me with wide eyes. "Um..sorry for raising my voice."

"Okay how about we all get ready for bed. Busy day tomorrow." Manami spoke up before anything else could be said, sort of diffusing the argument. I used that as my out as I said goodbye and went to my room.

I felt bad for yelling at niichan but I was mad. Usagi is not that bad.

Sure he is messy and acts like an over-grown child.

And has a temper in the morning.

And turns me into a boy to write gay romances.

And sexually harasses me.

…..That actually makes him sound horrible.

I sighed, laying on my bed. It was not like I did not love my brother, and sort of like my sister-in-law, and I do like the family feeling, but, without Usagi-san…I feel lonely.

I find myself wanting to be back in Usagi-san's penthouse but I could not do that. Not if being there will bother him. Last thing I wanted was to be a bother to anyone. The last time I tried to be selfish, my parents did not come back.

I cannot let that happen anymore.

"Hello? Usagi-san? Yeah it's me. I am coming back now and I bought a lot of frozen food like okonomiyaki and takoyaki."

"Why go all the way to Osaka if you were just going to buy food?" Thankfully he sounds like his usual self.

"What's wrong with that? I want to eat them. Never mind that, were you alright for this week?" I am curious about his answer.

"I tried boiling an egg on the stove." He did what?! "It exploded everywhere."

"Really Usagi-san! Are you alright? Is everything fine?" I cried.

"The stove was all messed up." This guy really cannot do anything right. "You're mad." Oh you think?

"Of course I am."

He chuckled, "Do not worry. I am fine here without you." Those words struck me hard. I did not know what to say next.

"Oh…I see…" What do I do? If I hung up, then I felt like it might really be over between us. What do I do?

Maybe…

Maybe I could try to be…more selfish…

"Um, you know, things are going to be pretty crazy over here. Feels weird that I will be living with niichan again. He is meeting up with realtors this coming Saturday but it all is still troublesome…"

Forgive me Usagi-san. I am going to be selfish. "Do you think I can leave some of my stuff at your place. Just until things are cleared up." Can I stay by your side?

I waited for him to say something, growing panicked when he did not reply. "I'm just joking." I rushed. "Of course I will take me stuff. I am sure you do not want girl's stuff at your place." I was laughing when I felt the tears running down my face. Crap, I cannot be crying now. "So…I am going to go now."

"Misaki, are you crying?" He cannot find out!

"No of course not, baka Usagi." I wiped my eyes furiously as if he was watching and took a couple of breaths so there would be no evidence in my tone. I do not think I can hold it in. I gotta hang up. "Well anyway, I got to go."

"Misaki, cancel your ticket." What? "Kill time for three hours and when the time comes wait at the ticket counter."

"What's going on?"

"I'm coming to get you." The line cut short, indicating he hung up which left me confused. What the hell does he mean?

After exploring the entire area around the station and even stopping to grab a bite to eat, I was back at the ticket counter at three hours on the dot. I looked around and saw no Usagi-san. He better be here soon otherwise this was a waste of time. Then, as if I could feel his presence, I turned to see Usagi-san, in all his glory, coming my way. His face showed such determination that I started to feel scared. "Usagi-san?"

When he was close enough he grabbed my arm. "We have to hurry." He started running with me in tow. We ran through the station, of course getting a lot of eyes on us. I yelled at him to slow down but instead he sped up until we jumped into a random train as it was closing. I took a second to catch my breath. "Usagi-san, this train…" I could not finish as he pulled me into a hug. "Usagi-san?"

"I am not letting you go." He began, his voice still raspy from the run. "Not to Takahiro. Not to anyone."

I could feel my heart beating faster and not just from the run. "What…are you talking about? And why did you come here? I was going to Tokyo anyway."

His arms tightened around me. "Yes but, if you hung up then, I felt it might have truly been over for us." He felt the same way? "I'll talk to Takahiro. Stay only with me. Be as selfish as you want with me. Do not lie or keep yourself from saying what you want. There is just one problem: I do not know how to be in any 'loving' family so you will have to help me out with it."

"What do you…AH NIICHAN SAID SOMETHING DIDN'T HE?" I pulled away and turned around. "Geez niichan, I am almost 19. He needs to stop being overprotective. That was always my job!" God why does niichan have to act like this after he got married? I am supposed to be the overly affectionate sibling between us. "I was the one with a brother complex so why is he the one acting like this? I know what I want."

Usagi-san, who listened to my ramble with a smile, made a small noise in his throat. "And what do you want?"

Well just because I said I know what I want does not mean I will ask for it. "Um, well, I do not want to do anything to hinder or cause you trouble. So you really do not have to." Last thing I want was to cause anyone precious me trouble.

He did not say anything when I felt his hand run through my hair. "Alright then, stay by my side." He pulled me closer until our foreheads were touching. "Your answer?"

I could not think. All I could feel was the happiness inside me just by the thought that he truly wanted me by his side. "Yes."

That night we found ourselves in an overnight cabin, clothes off, his hands moving across my body as mine was on his…down there…it is so embarrassing. "This is where to make a man feels good. You have to rub harder." Usagi-san whispered in my ears as he pressed down on my nipple.

"Shut…up." I wanted to say more but he moved down to touch my insides and it did not take long to make me cum. "That is a lot. Did you hold it in this last week?"

I did not reply; partly because I could not think of a witty comeback as he moved my hand away and started lining up with my entrance. When he entered I gasped, turning my head. "Misaki, look at me." His voice was deep, resonating in my soul.

"No" I reached out and grabbed the closest thing to me, a pillow, and put it over my face. Hands were tugging at my arms. "Let me see your face."

"No, it's embarrassing."

"There is no one else here."

"That's not it." I pulled the pillow closer to me, "It is embarrassing because it is you." It was silent for a moment that almost made me look up from beneath the pillow when I heard him chuckling softly, "Then, why don't I do something even more embarrassing." I squeaked when I felt him squeeze my boobs, loosening my hold on the pillow, which allowed him to come underneath to give me a kiss.

"Misaki." His lips were next to mine, whispering words that pierced through my entire being. As he whispered those lusty words, my body grew hotter with each breath that tickled my ear.

"Don't…say..such…" They resonated through my soul until they were the only thing I could hear.

…

…

"Usagi-san, this might be a little late, but how were you able to get an overnight cart in such little time?" I asked as we laid in bed, Usagi-san spooning me from behind.

"I have my connections." He yawned, snuggling closer to my neck.

"What connections?"

No answer.

"Usagi-san." I turned over to see him already fast asleep. As I laid there I took in the smell of cigarettes and Usagi-san's scent. It was definitely a scent I would not forget.

 _Next Morning_

"Sa…pporo?" My eyes grew wide as I looked at the train sign. "Um, is that near the metropolitan Tokyo area?"

"Do you even know the layout of Japan?"

"WHY THE HELL ARE WE IN HOKKAIDO?!" Why the hell did I not keep a lookout? How the hell did we end up here anyway? "Did we get off at the wrong station?"

As I was mentally freaking out I felt a hand on my head. "Calm down. This is your birthday present." My birthday? "A little early but you did say you wanted to go on a trip for your birthday." He smiled. "Happy birthday Misaki."

Ah, not good. My heart cannot stop beating. I am really happy right now.

"Now let's go to the hotel to drop our bags off." He grabbed my hand, intertwining our fingers as we started walking. I blushed and secretly smiled to myself. I felt like a maiden in a shoujo manga.

I looked up at him. "So, why Hokkaido?" I bet it will be something sweet like "I wanted to see the city with you" or "I wanted you to eat lots of yummy food." Though knowing Usagi-san it could even be "I want to go to a hot springs with you."

His smile got bigger. Ah I am getting excited. "Well, that's because…" Here we go. "I want to buy Marimo."

… "Um, ok?"

"Marimo are so cool!" I swear I could see him sparkling from excitement. "They are the sprites of the lake and can get this big." Shoujo vision is definitely off now.

"Um, I do not want one…" "They are not for you."

Um, Usagi-san, please do not tell me you really brought me here for that?

Some date.

* * *

 **Thank you for reading the next installment!**

 **On the next CotH:**

 **Storytime for Takahiro, date night, and an appearance from Isaka-san.**

 _OMAKE_

So here we were at a store, Usagi-san currently looking at the stupid Marimo. "Leave one of each but give me all of them!" Stupid rich guy!

"Usagi-san you are strange. Why buy so much anyway?"

"I wanted them."

I rolled my eyes. "Weirdo." We were walking through a park now, him still holding on to my hand. Even if what were doing was normal, it still made me blush at the public display that I barely could look at him. "What are we going to do next?"

"Whatever you wish to do."

Throughout this trip we did all I wanted while Usagi-san kept a smile on his face the whole time. The happiness I felt during this trip was mostly due to seeing him so happy. Can I be selfish and think that his happiness is all because of me?

"I would like to ship my Marimo back to Tokyo!"

No, I think it was those damn Marimo!


	7. Chapter 7: Romantica

"Misaki was clinging to my arm, sobbing as she tried to talk to me." The minute I heard him speak I immediately dropped the plate in my hand. Thank goodness it did not break but right now I was focused on something else. What is the guy spouting out in there?

Just as promised he was going to talk to niichan about me staying with him but the bastard did not tell me that niichan was coming over today so I had to hide in the kitchen as they sat on the couches. So sad; I could be cuddling him instead since Manami had work.

"She was wailing, sobbing into my sleeves about how much you had to look after her when your parents died. "He has done so much without arguement and sacrificed all of his youth for my life. How could I possibly burden him now" was all she could cry out." WHEN THE HELL DID I CRY?

"It is only natural." I heard niichan get defensive.

"Takahiro, these are the feelings of a young, pure girl. We must tread lightly." Pure my ass thanks to a certain bunny. "You know she would do anything for you and as a reply you should want her to be happy. She even started telling me how she would only say this to myself" DO NOT GO AND MAKE YOURSELF SOUND GOOD PED!

"'I want to be the perfect woman for my niichan" she said while still clinging on to me." WHEN DID I HOLD HIM?

"'I cannot be the perfect woman on my own right now, that is why I have to stay here Usagi-san so I can grow to be a perfect woman any man would want to marry" she cried into my arm."

...

...

1\. That sounded so wrong in my mind.

2\. WHEN THE HELL DID I EVER SAY THAT YOU LYING, DISGUSTING, ASSHOLE?! STOP MAKING UP YOUR OWN DAMN STORY!

"Misaki...really said all that?" See, look, niichan is not buying it. Of course my smart niichan could easily see past these lies. "Usagi..." The jig was up and now thanks to Usagi we have to come up with something else. I stood up, ready to reveal myself when I gasped, falling back down.

"I CANNOT BELIEVE MY ADORABLE LITTLE SISTER THOUGHT OF ME SO MUCH. AH I AM SO TOUCHED RIGHT NOW." Niichan no!

Usagi was smiling im triumph. "Yes, yes so because of that she needs to stay here."

Would not that interfere with your work though?"

"No, quite the opposite, she has given me quite the inspiration."

"Well then I can count on you to be a surrogate brother in place."

"Of course! I'll do my part to teach her how to be a _proper_ woman and continue to look after her _very_ closely."

The two shook hands, a glimpse at their friendship, but I was too far gone, laying on the floor in disbelief. Niichan why? I heard the door closed but did not move until I felt a hand on my back. Getting up, I was surprised with a kiss. "What the hell?" I growled, moving backwards.

"Well that worked out well."

"WHAT PART OF THAT WAS GOOD?"

"You are quite noisy when you should be thanking me."

"What was with all those lies you bastard?"

He placed a finger on my lips, a devilish smile on his face. "No matter what, as long as we receive a beautiful result, then who cares about the method."

FUCK YOU.

"Congratulations." Hidori and I looked up as Sumi-senpai walked over. Both of is had a confused look on our face. "It is pretty cool that Usami-sensei won the Kikukawa award."

"He won an award?" Hidori asked.

Her guess was as good as mine. "You did not know?" Senpai gave me a look that had me feeling sort of guilty. "He never said anything?"

"No, I did not know about it." Usagi-san won an award?

"Don't be down Misaki, there has to be a reason he did not tell you."

"But it was all over the news."

"Your point." I jumped as Hidori's angry voice came out as she was glaring at senpai. She rarely gets mad so to see her this annoyed was surprising. "This is something between Usami-sensei and Misaki."

It was quiet as I looked between the two of them. Senpai's face was in a neutral look until he smiled slightly after their staring contest. "You are correct. Forgive me Misaki I did not mean to start anything."

"It's...It's ok."

"I have club activities right now so I will see you later than." He waved to is goodbye.

"Misaki I do not trust him." Hidori voiced once he was out of sight. It was strange to hear her talking so serious.

"I mean, if I am supposed to be in...a relationship with Usagi-san...than I should have known."

She grabbed my shoulder. "Misaki, do not let his word cause doubt. You know Usami-sensei does not care much about being in public so he probably does not think this award is a big deal. Talk to him first before you start having doubt."

"You're right." I love Hidori and her advice. "Also do not be alone with Sumi, I am pretty sure he has some hidden motive with you." I did not want to think anything malicious about senpai but I trusted Hidori's judgement. I needed it to since I could be pretty trusting.

When I got home I was taken by surprise by all the flowers and presents around the living room. "Hello Misaki!" Aikawa greeted me with a hug. "Sorry about all the mess but you can have most of the chocolates in these gift baskets, lord knows Usami-sensei will not."

"Chocolate is gross." Usagi-san replied as I saw him slam the phone down. "Misaki, cut the line."

"So...this is for the award that he won?"

"YES it is so amazing we finally did it! Isaka-sama is already planning the celebration."

"Isaka-sama?"

"That's the director of Marukawa, my boss. You will probably meet him soon."

"Let's hope not." Usagi mumbled. I wonder why he says that?

"Whatever, so Misaki, what did you think of the book?"

"Huh, oh sorry, I did not read it yet."

"Really?" She gasped slightly, showing shock on her face. "I mean...I was going to...once I know which one it is..." I mumbled the last part.

"There's no point in reading it. It is nothing special."

"Sensei! This book was amazing and is a big deal! Ah, we are going to be late for the press conference. Let's go!"

"I'm coming!" Just as he passed me, he stopped to look at me. "We will talk when I get home." Was all he said before he left, making me miss my chance to congratulate him.

Talk? What would we talk about? About this award? Is he disappointed I never read the book? Maybe I am being really rude. I live with Usagi-san and yet I did not know he was even nominated when others knew. Even living with him or that he is my boyfriend, I should know about it.

...boyfriend. That makes my face go red.

Anyway, it should not be too late, I should do something for him. I do not get paid though in another 2 weeks, and I do not know what exactly Usagi-san wants.

Something he wants?

A dreaded thought came to mind. Most surely, if I asked him, the answer would be...

YOU (as in me, the young pure, girl)

I could not do that!

Then, what should I do? Prepare dinner? I can do that.

I headed to the kitchen when I froze.

Usagi-san...is too soft on me. He buys me all I need without hesitation but gets angry if I do the same. He even spoke to niichan to let me stay here. He does so much for me when he should not so, maybe I should stop being childish.

Ok, practice. "Um, Usagi-san, congratulations on your award, keep up the great work in the future...so do you want me to ready a bath for you? Or dinner? Or would you like...me?"

...

Eh, I gave myself goosebumps from trying to act sexy. I used to be much better with niichan, how weird. I could bring out that lace that is still hidden in my drawers. Not such a bad idea.

Ten minutes later the doorbell rang. "Coming!" I answered to a flower company delivering more flowers to Usagi. They were very pretty and large. Looking at the card I was confused. The sender of the flowers was Usami Haruhiko. Was that his father, or a brother? Usagi-san does not talk much about his family that I figured he just was not on good terms with them. I wonder if niichan would know who Haruhiko was.

"I'm home." I looked over to see Usagi entering.

"That was quick, did you get everything done?"

He shrugged when the phone rang. "USAMI-SENSEI GET YOUR ASS BACK HERE, YOU RAN AWAY BEFORE THE INTERVIEW YOU BAS..." He slammed the phone down. disconnecting it. "You didn't finish it at all."

"Who cares." He gave a tired sigh as he pulled out his cigarettes.

Might be a good time to bring it up. "That's right, you got some flowers together from a Usami Haruhiko." He froze forma moment before resuming his search for a lighter. "Is that your father?"

"No."

"Then a brother?" No answer. "Well, you should send him a thank you note."

"Not necessary."

What? "Why not?" Again there was no answer. "You know Usagi-san, you do not really talk about yourself or your past. I mean, I do not need to know much about your work but I wish to at least know some details of your life. Haruhiko must be a family member and it must mean something if he sent you flowers but I will not know anything unless you talk to me. I am a big girl I can handle myself."

"Be quiet. It has nothing to do with you."

No he did not say that. He was treating me like a kid.

I snatched the cigarettes out of his hand. "Why? You know so much about me but I cannot know anything about you. That award, I first about it from senpai, is not that strange? I mean sure if it was a stranger or acquaintance I would not care." I grabbed his hand. "If you are supposed to be my boyfriend then I should know these things."

It was silent for a moment as I realized what I had said. He was staring down at me with wide eyes. "Um...or something like that..." It seems that all the energy I put into arguing just disappeared from my body. The embarrassment hit me at full force and I backed up. "Sorry, you must be tired."

"Misa..." "Well then have a good night." I quickly hurried up the stairs, ignoring him obviously on my tail. "If I really wanted to know I could have investigated myself." As I was opening my door his hand reached out from behind me to slam it close. "Haruhiko is my older brother and if you had not noticed me and my family do not get along."

"It's alright, I do not want to push you." I turned around, taken back by how close his face was. "Oh but Usagi-san, what do you want as a gift?"

"You." I KNEW IT!

"Anything else perverted bunny." I growled as he laughed, leaning forward to leave a small kiss on my lips. "Usagi-san, congratulations on your award." And I meant it. Usagi-san is very talented and I could not be proud he accomplished something like this.

Another kiss was placed on my lips and arms tightened around my stomach. "I heard it from tons of people, but hearing it from your mouth is the best ever." How could he say such in a normal tone? I wanted to reply but he silenced me again, taking my breath away as his hands traveled underneath my shirt.

"Wait, Usagi-san." My pleas went unanswered as he dragged me into my room and threw me on my bed, I bounced once as he took off the suit he was forced to wear. I hate to admit he looked damn good in that. As his hands went to skirt, I remembered so very important information. "Wait, Usagi-sa..." But it was too late. His eyes went wide in shock that I could no longer look at him as he gazed at the red lace only he has seen me in. "Um..."

And then he kissed me hard, taking my breath away. We stayed like as he devoured me before I had to pull away for air. "Look who is being the seductress today."

"Shut up," I wanted to smack that smirk off his face. "I can't give you anything right now because I'm poor so I figured..." Another kiss shut me up. "Misaki, I thought I said before you are all I need." I gasped when his cold hands brushed underneath me shirt, dragging it up until i was forced to take it off. He licked his lips. "Glad to see it is a matching set." I could not reply; all thoughts went away when he lifted me up to take off my bra, mouth attacking my boobs. "Usagi.." Another hand danced around the edge of my underwear.

"I should be jealous these were intended for another man, but I am the only one who has ever seen you in these." I cried out as he bit a part of my chest. "No one will ever see you in these." Possessive much? "Baka, don't say it like that." the memory of that shameful act still was embarrassing. He kissed me again and only the sounds of my moans filled the room as his hand slipped beneath the lace.

Hours, maybe minutes who knows, we were laying, naked, on themcramped bed. I could feel my whole body burning and hos once cold skin felt like an inferno. The air conditioning was quite soothing on my skin. "Misaki, stay away from that senpai of yours." He started just before I started falling asleep.

"Senpai?" Why was he bringing him up now?

"I think that man could be trying to get in between our relationship."

"Why do you say that?"

"You said he told you about my award, putting that doubt in your head. I have never had a good feeling about him and now I can see he is a threat."

Funny, that is the same thing Hidori said. "Hidori said the same thing. Senpai does act strange when we speak about you but I do not like thinking he would do anything wrong to me."

He shifted us so I was looking at him. He had a serious look in his eyes. "Well you need to be cautious about him or cut him off, I prefer the latter."

I did not reply. I did not want to think anything bad about senpai seeing as he really was a good friend and we are in the same friend group. But Usagi-san is saying the same thing Hidori told me so I cannot just ignore it. Plus, Usagi-san seems uneasy when I speak about senpai. "I will see about it tomorrow alright?"

He made a noise before nipping at my neck. "I trust you to take care of it, but if it does not get better I will be forced to step in."

"Baka Usagi do not do that! I will handle it. If you act like this I will keep you out of this." I will just talk to Hidori about it.

As I drifted off I swear I heard him scoff and say, "We'll see about that."

The next morning I went downstairs just as Usagi hung up the phone. "Who was that?"

"No one important." That was suspicious but I shrugged it off. Probably Aikawa or another person congratulating him. "Misaki, you are free Thursday, right?"

"I just have classes in the morning. Why?"

"Keep the afternoon open. We are going on a date."

Eh?

* * *

 **Re-Edit**

 **Here is the edited version as I realized how flawed the first one was so I hope it is much better than the first version. So ashamed to have uploaded a horrendous copy -_-**

 **But yes I should be able to update much sooner.**

 **Yes she has not met Isaka as I am doing this out of order. But stay tuned until the next Romantica update!**

 **Next Chapter on CotH:**

 **After stopping her from the leaving, Miyagi is wondering why the Shinobu has not messaged him.**

 **A jealous heart and forgotten date.**


	8. Chapter 8: Terrorist

I, Miyagi Yoh, 35 year old college professor, am having an issue. That issue is in the form of a 17 year old high school girl, Takatsuki Shinobu. This girl came crashing in like a terrorist, spouting about love and destiny. Unlike myself, I got swept up, even stopping her from leaving the country, but now there is one problem: I have not heard from her in three days.

I do not get her. Things were going fine; she made dinner, cabbage again, and tried staying the night but I refused. Then, I leave her alone a few minutes down in my car and when I get there she insists on taking the train and ran. Since then she will not return any of my calls or texts.

It was tiring and disgraceful for an old man like me to act such a way towards a underage girl but that is how it is. Ever since then it has been off. Just what am I supposed to do with her? She is the one that came in chasing me, but, is that still the case?

"Professor, do your brooding after you get your work done." Kamijou scowled as she was organizing the book shelf. "I have not seen you grade a single paper."

"I am thinking."

"What? Your problem from before is not solved yet?"

"Not exactly."

"Not my problem."

"You seem down." I noted. Kamijou never smiled but today her whole posture just seems like a woman in distraught.

"I am perfectly fine." She held her head high but I also knew she had a pride problem.

"Kamijou." I turned on my serious voice. I did not like to see my coworkers upset. "Sit. I might not be a lot of help but it would be nice to get whatever it is off your chest." She narrowed her eyes at me in hesitation before sighing with defeat and sitting at her desk. "Now what is wrong?"

She started messing with her hands. "Nowaki...met my parents...and it did not go very well." Ah, I did recall she saying something that her parents were against her dating the young man. Such a shame; the young man must be intelligent enough to become a doctor, definitely a hardworker, and the only one who can handle this prideful woman. I could only imagine what would be said if someone found out about Shinobu and I.

That thought was depressing.

"But this is something I can handle. It is just the silly banter of a woman."

"No, no, I may tease but, this is a problem I myself can understand." Understood it very well. It was silent for a moment before I looked up at hearing her starting to giggle. "Professor understands huh?" I did not like the laugh. It was both scaring me and pissing me off. "I see now. That somehow makes me feel a lot better now. Thank you for the help."

Excuse me? "Now hold up!" She was laughing because I was feeling the same pain? Such an evil woman. How does that boy deal with her? "Get over here." I grabbed her shoulder.

"Don't touch me." She jerked away, bumping into the bookshelf.

I gasped, "watch out!" I shouted as I pulled her out of the way of the falling books. "This place is a danger zone."

"You started it." I wanted to retaliate but I heard the door bust open and turned to see Shinobu staring with wide eyes. That was when I realized I had pulled Kamijou close to me with my arm still around her. "It's not what it looks like!?" I jumped away. Kamijou looked between the two of us before rolling her eyes and leaving the room, mumbling something about cannot escape drama.

"So who's the tramp?"

"Be nice, that is my colleague. You do not have to worry as she has a boyfriend that she has been with for a very long time."

Shinobu made a noise in the back of her throat. "So, I should not worry that I saw my boyfriend with his arms around another woman?"

"Boyfriend?" Since when did we establish that title?

She growled, "Stupid old man! I am leaving." Oh so she was going to run again?

"Wait a minute." I grabbed hold of her arm. "I am not finished talking to you." When she did not speak I let go. "You know, because of how I act I try to figure things out in the background but you I cannot understand. Yu have been acting weird and not taking any of my messages. If there is something you want to say then speak up."

"There is nothing..." "That is a lie."

"I'm going to see my dad."

"About what?"

"None of your business." SHINOBU!"

Shinobu turned back with a mixture of anger and hurt in her eyes. "What does it matter to you? Not like you gave much thought into this relationship anyway."

"Now hold up..." "I am not some low life who jumps into a relationship out of sympathy, stupid old man!" WIth that she ran off, ignoring my shouting. A relationship out of sympathy? what the hell was in her brain now? I tried calling her phone but it went straight to voicemail.

Irritating. I have been calm up to this point, looking at the situation with logic, but now I do not know what to do. I am starting to get too involved with Shinobu.

 _Later that evening_

She did not come to my home like I thought she would. Why was she so mad? Because she saw Kamijou and I close? I did not take her for that much of a jealous woman. She was the one pursuing me and now she dares say I am in a relationship out of sympathy? What kind of a man does she think I am? I wanted a drink but when looking into my refridgerator I saw bundles of cabbage in there. Too damn much when she sucks at making food in the first place.

Yet, through her clumsiness and stubbornnes, she kept making it, day after day, knowing it would be bad. I had acknowledged her but the brat still yelled at me.

Damn it I am thinking about her too much! What happened to the calm and collected Miyagi I once was? Why are all my thoughts filled with her? If this is how it is then could I hae really fallen in love with her?

In..love?

AH this is frustrating! I am sure some laws are being broken!

No what, I will just call her home phone. I grabbed my phone and dialed the number. _"Hello, Takatsuki residence."_ Shit, why did I not take into account my ex might answer.

"Um hello it's me, or should I say it's Miyagi."

 _"Oh hello, is something wrong?"_

"No, no, I was just wondering if your sister was home?"

 _"One second."_ Awkward. _"Shinobu is not here...is what she wanted me to say."_ The little brat! _"Did you two get into a fight?"_

"Ah nothing of the sort. Sorry to bother..."

 _"Oh yeah, Shinobu was mentioning something about you being persistent. Were you the one to show her that photo?"_

Photo? "What photo?"

"Ooops, nevermind then." Before I could ask she hung up.

A photo? Is that why Shinobu has been acting this way? But what picture did she...oh no. I raced to my desk drawer to find it not there. In my car, in the glove box, I found the cursed photo of my past. A picture of me as a young man with a woman. That day she was by herself in my car. No doubt she had to have heard something about sensei, maybe. So it was because of this picture? What a brat! She should have said something. I am going to her school tomorrow to confront her.

I went inside to take a shower when I looked at my calendar had me stopped. The 24th was circled with no words around it. Why was that random day circled?

As I stared at it, my heart dropped as the realization came to me.

Every year, the same day, I visit sensei's grave. It was my most important day, always been a habit of mine where I never forgot...but this year I did forget.

It is all her fault.

* * *

 **Sorry this one was a bit short the next one will be much longer and will be coming out this week!**

 **Next on CotH:**

 **Miyagi comes to a conclusion and a heartfelt confession followed by a tearful goodbye**


	9. Chapter 9: Terrorist

Well this was an all new low for me; creeping around a high school for a certain girl to come out. So wrong on so many levels.

But thanks to the terrorist it was something I had to do. Shinobu and I needed to talk. Oh, here she comes. She looks so young in her uniform; this feels even more wrong. "Shino..." I started calling out when I saw her run up to a boy with short brown hair. He must have been the foreigner she was talking to. What was irking me was that she could laugh so freely, like a real laugh, with him while it was nothing I have ever seen before. Pisses me off. "SHINOBU!"

She stopped smiling when she looked my way. I saw her gasp then grab his hand and start to run. So she expects to run away from me now? Such a brat! If she wants to break up then come clean and say you want to!

So you going out with that foreigner are you? Sure looked nice all smiles and giggles over there?

When I catch you I am going to get a kick out of listening to your excuses. If anyone is getting dumped in this it is going to be her.

Do not underestimate us adults. You should be happy that there is such a wise adult in this to sort things out in a reasonable way.

Adult.

GET AHOLD OF YOURSELF MIYAGI! I slammed the break down at the stop light. Just why was I chasing this girl? Because of her I forgot all about sensei's day; my one day dedicated to my lost love. I should just give up on it, on her. We were incompatible in interests, age, nothing would come of us being together.

It would be best for everyone.

Is what the adult version of me says but that is pushed back as I approach them with a hat and dark sunglasses. Shinobu spotted me instantly, giving me a strange look while the foreigner looked scared. "What the hell?"

Shinobu tried pushing her friend but he seemed more curious with me, apparently too heavy for the little girl to budge. "Move!" I recognized that English word. She was not getting away from me this time. I grabbed her arm. "You need to explain something to me."

"I do not have anything to say to you!" She struggled to get out of my hold.

"If it is about before, I am telling you there was nothing between my and that girl."

"That has nothing to do with this!"

"So, it's this?" I held up my picture, watching her advert her eyes. So it was because of this. "You are so easy to read Shinobu and I told you before to stop jumping to conclusions. This is a simple picture of me in high school with my homeroom teacher."

"Well how am I supposed to feel when the person I am going out with keeps a photo of another girl? Neechan told me all about that picture that you still keep after all these years. It's not normal."

Geez, why does she have to make this complicated? "Stop sulking over silly nonsense, I can hardly deal with yo..." SMACK. I stumbled back as I felt a pain in my right cheek from her bag. What the hell was in there rocks? "Shinobu!" To think she would actually hit me.

The foreigner laughed underneath his breath, indicating he was still there. Shinobu turned back to try to get away but I was shocked to see he had grabbed on to her arm. "Marcus." She growled and the two started speaking in English, I only picking up words phrases like "unsolved" "same as me" "handle it." Maybe he was actually on my side? Shinobu sighed and turned back to me.

"I'm sick of you acting all high and mighty. Trying to be calm and collected, it's irritating! Meanwhile I have to..."

"Have to?"

A full blush appeared on her face. "I try to appease to others. I like the thought that I can make someone happy, more so you. It makes me happy to do things for you. But I see a picture that you hold so dearly, I cannot help but think it is more precious to you than I am. OF COURSE I WOULD BE UPSET! YOU ONLY WENT OUT WITH ME BECAUSE YOU THOUGHT I WAS ANNOYING RIGHT? I ALREADY KNOW THAT BUT I ALSO BELIEVE I CAN FIX IT BUT HOW CAN I FIX SOMETHING WHEN I DO NOT EVEN KNOW WHERE TO START!"

"Shinobu..."

"YOU DON'T UNDERSTAND...you just don't understand...just how much I love you." I could hear her voice cracking and see her body shaking. This was the last straw. "Miyagi?!" She squealed in shock as I grabbed her arm and through her in my car. "MIYAGI?!"

"I am a family friend. I need to speak with her in private." I said in English to the boy. It confused me when he gave us a thumbs up and winked. Foreigners were strange. I started driving off. "Call your family and your foreign friend and tell them you are out with friends."

"What? Where are you taking me? This is kidnapping you bas..." I did not give her a chance to talk as I kissed her. She must have had a piece of candy recently; I could still taste the sweet cherry flavor on her tongue. "Where are you taking me?" She repeated.

"Put on your seat belt." I reached in my pocket for my long awaited cigarette. "It will be a long drive."

"Miyagi!"

Late Afternoon

I looked down at the sleeping girl, looking much more peaceful now than an hour ago. She fell asleep right as I got on the highway, staying asleep even as I picked up my usual bouquet of lilies and tulips. No one else was around as usual for this time of day. The air today was different from all the other years; kind of nostalgic. I turned back to her when she groaned and sat up, rubbing her eyes. "Where are we?"

"You would know if you had stayed awake."

"I cannot help it! I did not get that much sleep before we came."

"Who's fault is that." We could have started arguing but I was on a mission so I grabbed her arm and pulled her away from the car and towards the long stairs. "Miyagi, where are you taking me?"

I did not answer.

"MIYAGI! Where are you tak..." She stopped mid-sentence as she gazed at sensei's grave. "You...why did you take me here? Neechan told me about this place. You took me to your sensei's grave." I could feel her shake but I still walked her over, still ignoring her attempts to escape. "She's dead but you still carry a torch for her. Why the hell would you bring me here? You find this funny? You're making fun of me!?"

Shut up. I stopped right in front, lifting Shinobu's arm high up that she was standing on her toes.

"Sensei, forgive me but I have fallen in love with this girl."

It was silent. The wind blew leaves and petals all around us and the ocean in the distance was making sounds as the waves crashed against the water. "I am sorry sensei. This was the first year I had forgotten the anniversary of your death, all because of this girl. It had not ever happen before, even when I got married. I thought you would be the only one in my heart but I am afraid I found someone other than you.

This girl is clumsy, annoying, stubborn, seems like she is on her period all the time, and is a brat..."

"Shut up I take offense to that!"

"...but she is also extremely cute. Thank you sensei, and goodbye."

Years ago, such a goodbye was not something I thought was possible. 'My heart only belonged to sensei' was always engraved into my soul, even before she was dead. Sensei, will you forgive me for moving forward?

The two of us were in a hotel room for the night as I did not want to drive back. Her parents already called and given the excuse she was studying at the night. "Sensei was someone I looked up to in high school. Since the beginning I was in love with her?"

"Did she get sick?" Her tone was now much softer.

"Yes, I was panicked when I found out she had retired. I hung around her all the time to the point she was annoyed with me. On top of that I would always declare how much I was in love with her. I was such a brat." I could not help but chuckle as I compared my old self to Shinobu. Everyone must go through a "brat" phase. She grew quiet and I noticed her looking down. "What is it?"

"As I thought, we cannot go out anymore."

What is she saying now? "What are you talking about?"

Her eyes were beginning to water. "How could I possibly compete with someone like sensei? You love her and she has given you so much. Meanwhile I haven't done anything that special, just been annoying. So how, how can I become an adult? How do I become calm and collected? How can I be what you want?" Few tears started to fall that she wiped away. "We have a big age gap and will be looked down if discovered by society, but I still want this. I want you."

"Did you listen to anything I said? What do you want me to do forget about sensei?"

"No!" I do not understand. "Precious memories are something you should never forget."

"Then what do you want from me?"

She grabbed the front of my shirt. "You once said you would try loving me and you should keep your memories of sensei close, but I am selfish. I will do my best so that you come to love me but...I don't want to be second in your heart."

This stubborn little girl, is somehow, unbelievably cute. "Hey." I grabbed her arm to pull her closer. "Just what exactly did you hear today? I said I love you the most. Any questions?"

The tears started falling down faster and much more until she was full blown sobbing, sucking in a lot of air. Reminded me of when girls cry on TV. I smiled at her; so cute.

I kissed her again as I laid her down on the bed. All clothes came off, and the once proud girl was shy and timid as my hands traveled down her soft skin. It had been years since I last felt such intimacy, not even feeling such when I was with Risako.

It excited me. I could not help the pleasure that surged through me as I gently stroked her nipple, feeling her shiver underneath me.

"Enough Miyagi..." She moaned as I entered another finger into her, stretching her out. She stifled another moan but I could see the discomfort in her eyes. Not acting like someone who was 'used to it,' brat. "Hurry up Miyagi." She breathed out.

"You say that now but you were scared the last time."

"That was your fault."

"Sure, sure." I placed the condom on, taking my fingers out to guide something much larger. I felt her tense up. "Just do it, I am used to this."

Even at such a moment she bluffs. "Shinobu, that did not sound so convincing." I kissed her, swallowing the cry she let out as I entered her. So tight.

"Miyagi, I love you..."

"I know."

 _Next Morning_

In the passenger seat sat Shinobu, staring straight out in front with a dazed look on her face that was still there from last night. "Not acting like a woman used to such acts." I snickered; calling her out.

"SHUT UP YOU'RE A CRIMINAL!"

"WHO MADE ME A CRIMINAL?" Still got that fight in her. "Never mind that, who was that foreigner you were with?"

"Marcus? He is my friend in Australia. He had a fight with his boyfriend and came to get away."

What? "Boyfriend?"

Her eyes narrowed, "Yes old man, two guys can be together." I could never imagine doing that. Other countries are strange. "Why are you asking?"

"Are you going to look at schools in Australia?"

"Like hell I would, not after you said you love me."

"What you say something?" "SHUT UP!"

I do not know if something like destiny is real, but seeing this girl, maybe I can believe it.

* * *

 **All finished! Yay the two are officially together now!**

 **Coming up on the next CotH: New theme: Jealousy part 1!**

 **Shinobu's planning his future, Miyagi feels insecure and jealousy ensues**

* * *

OMAKE

"Soooooo how did it go?" Marcus gave me a snickering smile. Could not even wait for me to order lunch.

"I think you know how it went." He continued laughing. "Shut up."

"The look on his face when he saw me, probably got so jealous! That is awesome so now we both got who we want."

"Speaking of that, is not the professor worried about you being in another country."

"Who cares? Maybe he can learn to be more affectionate this way."

"Or more pissed off and scold you when you get back." Professor Liam is never one to show emotion. How my friend fell for him is beyond me. "So are you looking to go to his university?"

"Of course." Why would not I? I need to keep an eye on him and that woman he works with. I do not care if he says there is nothing going on or that she has a boyfriend. They seem too friendly.

"Just be careful, I know from experience how hard it is to be in the same school with your loved one. Thankfully once I graduate we will not be in the same school. It is hard to maintain a distance when you just want to touch them every time you see them." Hmm, I wonder if it will be hard on us, me, when seeing Miyagi. It should not be, hopefully. "I am surprised though you want to go to college. You never had any plans so I figured you were going to be some sort of housewife."

I scoffed, "Miyagi keeps saying I cannot cook so I think I would have to master that first." And if I do not go to his university I cannot see Miyagi as much as I want to. Not like we live together.

Yet.

"Just don't get knocked up!" He decided to shout out in English, receiving a lot of strange and angry looks.

"Marcus, go home."


	10. Chapter 10: Terrorist

_Breaking news, local high school teacher was caught have a sexual relationship with one of his students. The reports have said that..."_

"I hope that teacher was hot." One of my friends said. "It would make it even better."

"They were obviously not smart if they got caught so easily." Another said.

"Stupid." I hated news reports like this. So what of the title? As long as the two are consensual and love each other I do not see the problem. I guess I have such a leniency since I am in the same situation but Miyagi and I will not be found out, at least not yet. If we get married then obviously my parents have to know. And today is my 18th birthday so I am technically legal (though some may argue I have to be 20).

"Shinobu, are you doing anything for your birthday?" One of the girls asked me.

"I am hanging out with my boyfriend." I said quite proudly.

"Shinobu! You did not say you had a boyfriend, what school does he go to?"

"Mitsuhashi."

"A college student? So lucky, must be nice. I want a boyfriend!"

"I thought you were dating that one dude in the chess club Hiromi?" Hiromi shrugged, "I am still working on it." I left in a hurry as the girls, started going into detail about the boys they want to be with. It was pointless joining in as I already had the man of my dreams. Not the most typical relationship but this is destiny. I went outside and smiled on the inside as I saw Miyagi's car.

 _MIYAGI_

 _Breaking news, local high school teacher was caught have a sexual relationship with one of his students. The reports have said that..."_

"The nerve of these teachers, giving the rest of a bad reputation." One of my colleagues scoffed.

"I can not even imagine how an adult could do such a thing? Right Miyagi?"

"...Yes..." This is the worse. I have no right to call myself a responsible adult as I was in the same situation. Dating a high school student, how disgraceful. Speaking of the terrorist I am supposed to pick her up in a few minutes. Her father has been allowing her to spend more time with me in hopes I can help her plan her future. She decided to go to Mitsuhashi but she has no passion for anything here (except me but her father cannot know that).

"Where you going Miyagi?" He asked me.

"I have to go pick up someone?" Like hell was I giving details with the news still having a field day with the high school teacher.

"Is this a special someone? And here I thought you and Kamijou had something." He said in a suggestive tone.o

"Excuse me?" Everyone tensed up as said woman came into the lounge, not looking amused as always. "Professor, is it proper to speak about other's social life in such ways?"

And that is my cue to go.

 _Outside of Shinobu's high school_

The news was still on my mind. That teacher was going said to have a court date coming up. It was proof what Shinobu and I was doing was wrong and while I felt guilty, I did not want to stop.

I jumped as Shinobu appeared at the passenger side. "Ah I did not see you."

"Pay attention." She rolled her eyes, so uncute. I noticed her holding two small bags. "What are those?"

"Just some birthday gifts."

Oh nice.

What?

"Your birthday?!"

She gave me an unimpressed look. "Yeah it was today." Thanks for telling me. "I am not that interested in my birthday so I do not really say much. Though that does mean I am technically an adult now." She mumbled the last part.

We got to my house where she went straight for the kitchen. "Do not you have homework?"

"I finished it in class."

"Any studying?"

"I already studied six hours yesterday so I will be fine for the rest of the week." I also forgot how smart this brat really was. "College entrance exams are coming up soon though so I will study more tonight."

And here we go. "Do you still plan to go to Mitsuhashi?"

"Yes." Quick reply. "Like hell I am going to leave you and that woman alone." Still on that?"

"I already told you Kamijou has a boyfriend who I am sure would kill me." He tried before.

"So that means there were thoughts before."

"How?!" She growled and turned back to the refrigerator. "Enough! I am going to Mitsuhashi."

"You should think more about your future Shinobu. Going for such a half-ass reason is not good for your future."

"Shut up, as long as you are in my future then it does not matter to me."

Now how can she say something so cute in our argument? Pretty obvious nothing was going to get solved soon, I decided to let it go for now. "Fine. Anyway, it is a bit too late to say this, but, happy birthday."

She froze, her face going full red. It was cute. "Do...don't think this will make me forget our fight we just had." I chuckled, going up to hug her. "Yes, yes. I have no present but if there is anything you want..."

I saw her thinking for a second before she turned, surprising me with a kiss. "I want to have sex."

That did not surprise me. We had only had sex a total of three times as I kept her at bay as she was studying. I wanted to protest but I did just say I would give her anything. "Out of anything you could ask for."

Shut up old man! Go get the Viagra and let's do this!"

"You uncute little brat." For the record I did not need Viagra. She was about to protest but I cut her off with a kiss and lifted her up, taking her to the bedroom.

 _Next morning_

"Shinobu is not budging with her decision?" I acted surprised with the dean.

He sighed, "no. Of course I would like my daughter to go here, but I know she is not serious about anything. I thought you would help but nothing seems to be working." That girl, needs to start thinking about herself. "If maybe you could try harder with your persuasion. I feel so bad causing more trouble for you but you are the only one she seems to listen to." If only he knew Shinobu does not even listen to me.

After leaving, I took the break I had to go over to Shinobu's school. She should be out due to a half day today and it would be best to speak to her again. I can never understand what she is thinking. All she tells me is how much she wants to stay by my side. Why would such a young girl want to stay next to an old man like myself?

A future with me?

In all honesty it is hard to imagine such. Sooner or later her family will discover us and I could end up like the teacher on yesterday news. I could be fired, forced to leave Shinobu, and cause a huge issue. It was scary, the scariest part was never seeing Shinobu again.

She already does not tell me much, I did not even know it was her birthday yesterday. What else will she not tell me? What other obstacles will we face that I do not want her to deal with? I sighed, pulling out a cigarette. Life is so much more complicated when love is involved.

I looked up as I saw Shinobu leave. Before I could call out, I saw a boy running up to her and the two started to chat, Shinobu laughing at something. It did not sit well as I could see from this far a blush on his face and him leaning closer to her. He looked around her age, clean cut, a bit taller than her. I could not help but think they looked like a perfect, normal couple.

And that thought was like someone punched me in the stomach.

I had to leave.

"Professor you back? Can you look at this paper tha..." "KAMIJOU!" I jumped on her the minute she came through the door. I had to hold her arms as I did not want to be hit again. I whined into her shoulder. "I AM GOING TO REPORT YOU FOR SEXUAL HARASSMENT IDIOT!" She shrieked.

"Hush, as my assistant you need to comfort me."

"WHEN THE FUCK DID I MAKE THAT AGREEMENT?" While it was nice to find someone I could mess with, it was probably not the best idea. That statement was supported as the door swung open and their stood Shinobu, a pissed off look on her face.

And here I am hugging Kamijou.

"Wait, wait now. This is not what it looks like." I put a few feet between us as Shinobu stomped over. "Shinobu what have I said about knock..." She grabbed my tie. "YOU SHOULD ONLY HOLD ME!"

An awkward silence filled the room. Kamijou made a loud noise and started leaving the room. "Wait, Kamijou..."

"I am not being dragged into any unnecessary issues. Keep your life to yourself." She stalked off; I did not know whether to be happy she did not make a big deal or scared I was going to get it later.

"Boyfriend my ass." Shinobu growled. "See, I have to be at this school otherwise you will go to that skank."

"It is not like that Shinobu."

"Whatever, I just came to find out the entrance exam dates. I am leaving now."

"Just wait a minute." She was not going to run away sulking. "We have more to talk about. What are you doing here?"

"I came to see your old ass and I see you with your arms around another woman!"

"I told you that was a misunderstanding."

"I am leaving." She tried to leave again but this time I grabbed her arm. "Let me go!"

"You are one to talk. You yourself are a little too friendly with those boys."

She glared at me, "what are you talking about?"

"I saw you outside your school when you got out. I saw a little high school boy being too friendly with you. Boys that age only think about one things." Everyone froze. She stopped struggling as her eyes went wide with shock. While I did not change my face, I felt the embarrassment course through me.

Jealousy. A nasty emotion that eats at people. It had been a long time since I have ever felt such, I cannot even remember when.

"You went to my school?" Was her first reply.

Might as well come clean. "I thought I could take you somewhere. Your father keeps complaining about your lack of thought into the future. You have a whole future and I too want you to not regret anything. Even if it means it might not be with me."

Her face still showed signs of shock. "There is nothing I can see in my future except for you. There is nothing else I want. Even if I annoy father, I only want to be with you."

I sighed, there was no way to deal with her. "That boy you mentioned, were you jealous?" I had to turn around as not to show my shame. I did not reply even after she leaned up against my back. "Miyagi. I love you." Too damn cute.

I turned back around and pulled her into my arms, kissing her. Her hands wrapped around my neck while I lifted her onto my desk. For a brief moment I thought to lock the door but I knew around this time Kamijou had two classes back to back. Anyone else would knock first.

"Miyagi." She moaned as I nibbled on her neck, taking off her uniform. "If I go here, then we could do this all the time." She said with a smirk.

I chuckled as the skirt came off, "then I would get fired for lack of work." I kissed her again before she could make another remark.

Almost two hours later she was getting her clothes back on. "I have to go help a friend out." She said in a strong tone that did not match the sulk on her face. I smiled and kissed her again. "Come to my place afterwards."

"I am cooking dinner." I made sure she could hear my groan as she walked out.

 _SHINOBU_

I love sex. The first time hurt like a bitch but got better and Miyagi knew what he was doing. Kind of funny since my sister spoke how Miyagi was not that great in bed and definitely not adventurous. After having two rounds on his desk, guess someone never got the full version. Score one for me.

But as good as he is in bed, he lacks in not being an asshole. Even if he says he wants me to think about my future more seriously, he gets so defensive about not going to Mitsuhashi. Would not it be great to be able to see each other everyday? I would not mind a continuation of before.

But it was cute to see him jealous. I understand why he would feel insecure as I am young but I have been in love with him for years and I do not hold a torch for just anyone. Even when he is all old(er) and cannot do shit, I will be there by his side.

So he needs to shut up.

I looked up at the small bakery shop. My classmate, Hiromi, was supposed to meet me here to help tutor her. Apparently the cakes were good here and her sister works here so she gets a discount. "Welcome." I heard someone call out as I sat down at a table near the window.

"Hello, can I get you something?" I looked up to a girl with brown hair. She looked familiar.

"Are you Hiromi's sister?"

The girl nodded, "You must be Shinobu. I am Hidori, nice to meet you. Can I get you something?"

"Just a piece of vanilla cake please." She nodded and left, coming back a few minutes. "Hiromi's not here?"

"Last I heard she was going to be late as she was watching a chess tournament." Hidori started frowning. "Stupid boys, going to taint my pure little sister."

I am pretty sure Hiromi was far from pure. She has a new crush every week and kissed at least every guy in our class. Probably should not tell the sister. "You look troubled."

"That obvious?"

She smiled, sitting down. "If you need someone to talk to I am a good listener."

"Won't you get in trouble?"

"We are slow now so it will be fine. Now spill."

I did not feel at ease, this is a girl I just met, but it would help to get another perspective. "Well, I had an argument with my boyfriend."

"Ah, boyfriend problems. What about?"

"Though I know what college I want to go to, he insists I look elsewhere but if I go somewhere else then I will not be able to see him as much."

"Well what do you want to study?"

"I am going to do literature since he teaches that."

"Teaches? So you are dating a college teacher?" Oh, maybe I should not have said anything. "Don't be nervous! My best friend is dating someone 10 years older so I do not judge." Well that was nice. "But if you are only going to study something because of them, does not that sort of waste your life? You should do something you love."

"But I love him."

"And there is nothing else?"

I shook my head. "I never had to plan much in my life. I grew up in a rich family and my mother and sister always spoke that I just needed to marry a wealthy man and be a housewife. My dad wants me to go to college but I have no desire. I just want to be with him but he won't let me go to Mitsuhashi."

"What a coincidence, my best friend goes there." She chuckled. "But to continue, I am sure your boyfriend is just worried about you. If he is older than he has been through all of this already and does not want you regretting life."

"Which makes him stupid." We already established that we are destined for each other.

"People are stupid when they are in love." Did she just call me stupid? "But Shin-kun, I think you should think about what you want in life. It is nice you want to be with him but I would think carefully about what life you see the two of you in."

A life with Miyagi? I see us living in the same place, a different and bigger apartment. Our parents giving us their blessing, us getting married. I see him still working as I wait for him to come home. I see me making food for him. I see us having sex. I see us growing old together. I even see us having kids. I do see a life for us and that was all I wanted. But if I have to be honest, I do not see me in literature. I am not sure what I see myself in. "This is difficult."

"Completely." She giggled when her phone buzzed. When she looked at it she smiled, "I get to see my friend today."

"Your friend that goes to Mitsuhashi?"

"Yup, her name is Misaki and she is dating a really cool man but he gets jealous easily. Kind of cute." Or annoying. "But he means well. Here," she took a piece of paper from her pocket and wrote something down on a piece of paper. Handing it to me, I saw it was her phone number. "I am a great listener so if there is anything I can help you will, feel free to call me. You can even meet my friend to get perspective on the age thing."

"Thanks."

"I should get going, have my second job to go to." She winked, confusing me, and left. I took a bite of the cake, it was pretty good and I am not a sweets person, when Hiromi came running in. "Sorry I am late Shinobu."

"That's alright I was not here long. Your sister is weird."

She laughed, "yeah, she tends to be overbearing but that's what makes her great." She changed the subject to homework and while I was helping I remembered what Hidori was saying. Maybe I was the childish one in this. Miyagi was just making sure I did not regret any of my decisions. I guess that showed the gap between me and an adult.

But Miyagi will still at fault.

* * *

 **Next time on CotH:**

 **Let the Jealousy continue!**

 **Hiroki meets Nowaki's senpai and the couple faces a new challenge!**


	11. Chapter 11: Egoist

So...I think I am going to jail today.

Reason: Murdering Nowaki and the bitch that slept a few feet from him on our floor. Both were fully clothed and not touching but the fact another woman was in my house, was not sitting well with me. I kicked Nowaki, hard, making him yelp and jump up. "Hiro-san?" I waited, fearing if I spoke I would just end up grabbing a knife from the kitchen. He looked confused before he followed my eyes to the woman next to him. "IT'S NOT WHAT IT LOOKS LIKE. Senpai wake up."

"Two more minutes mommy." The woman groaned. I could sense Nowaki's nervousness but I could care less. When she did wake up she looked straight up at me and smiled. "Morning, you must be Nowaki's girlfriend." Oh so they are on first name bases now?

"And who are you?" Nowaki jumped up and hugged me, more so restraining me.

"This is my Tsumori-senpai, a colleague from work. She was helping me study some medical procedures when we passed out."

"Hello, hello." She stood up; god her boobs are big. "I wanted to meet the girl who stole this guy. He talks nothing about you." I could feel her eyes scanning me and I really wanted to stab them. She made a click with her tongue, "Nowaki, don't you still have paper I gave you?"

"Uh yes, let me grab that." He gave me a look before letting go, backing away slowly before leaving the room. What did he think I was going to do? "Somehow, you are different from how Nowaki spoke about you." She said in a tone I did not like.

"So?"

She then smirked. "I will say this, girl to girl, are you sure you are right for Nowaki?" The bitch say what?

"Here it is." Nowaki appeared, handing her the notes and arms went back around me; I guess he saw my hands ball into fists since he grabbed my arm.

"Great. I should get going then. Nowaki do not forget you work tonight."

"Yes senpai."

"Bye bye Kamijou." Do not say my name. When she was gone Nowaki still did not let go of me. "How was your parents Hiro-san?"

"Do not change the subject! I am gone for one night and you think it is alright to bring another woman into our place?" Not even that kiss he was trying to give me was going to get him out of this.

"I know it looks bad but I figured it was okay since senpai..."

"No nothing. What the hell did you think I was going to think when I walk in on that scene?"

"But Hiro-san, senpai is..."

"Whatever, I have to get ready for lessons soon."

"Please do not be mad. I only love you Hiro-san." I was going to take a shower but he stopped me, pulling me back into his arms. "No one could ever replace you in my heart. I love you so much. Senpai is just someone I admire as a colleague. I love you." He started kissing my neck. Why did he have to be so good at that? It is hard to stay mad when my body was reacting to his touch. "Just...don't let it happen again. Or I will kill you."

"I love you Hiro-san." He kissed me. I would have gotten lost in it had I not felt his hand going underneath my skirt. "No Nowaki, I need to get ready for work. I have to take a shower."

"Let's take one together then."

After the shower, which took a lot longer as a certain giant did join me afterall, my parts were still sensitive from where he touched, I changed into suitable work clothes as he laid on the bed. "So, how was your family?"

"Same as always." This was not something I wanted to get into now.

"Hiro-san, I've been thinking, I should meet your parents."

What?

Nowaki meeting my parents?

"Out of the question."

"But Hiro-san, we've been together for almost seven years. I think it is only right I properly meet your family."

"Not now Nowaki. I'm going to late." I ran out, ignoring him shouting my name.

"Kamijou...you seem stress." Miyagi pointed out.

"What makes you say that?" I asked, writing big fat red F's on at least twenty papers. Miyagi took a step back. "You have been scowling ever since returning and irritated a lot more easily. What is going on?"

"None of your business."

"A fight with your boyfriend?" I looked away. "So that is it." God so embarrassing. Cannot even do my work properly because of personal issues. What am I a girl?

Oh wait.

"What are you fighting about this time?"

"We didn't fight!" I ran away before that could happen. "And I would like it to stay that way. Already had to deal with my family and their meddling and then that stupid scene this morning." Just remembering all of it was making my blood boil. Three more F's.

"You did say you were called home yesterday. What did your parents want?"

"Trying to schedule more omiai interviews." Stubborn old farts. No matter how many times I tell them not to mother just has to insist.

Miyagi looked at me with surprise. "They do not know about Nowaki? Have not you guys been dating forever?"

I sighed, "They know about him..." But their response, not pretty.

 _"Dating a younger man? Absurd. Especially one with no name or prestigious family background." Mother scoffed._

 _"No disrespect mother but I think I am old enough to make my own decisions."_

 _"My daughter will not be seen by a man without a penny to his name." Father decided to chime in._

 _"Nowaki is a good guy in training right now to be a doctor."_

 _"If you want a doctor then you can choose Isao, who's family runs and owns one of the largest hospitals in Osaka."_

 _"He is like 47 years old!"_

 _"Can you not at least go to one interview? Eiji-kun has always been pining for you and his family has been great friends with ours."_

 _"LEAVE ME ALONE!"_

The argument ended with me stomping to the guest bedroom in a very un-ladylike manner. I left early this morning to avoid them and then I come home to Nowaki on the floor with that skank. "And Nowaki wants to meet them." Like hell I was taking him to them. Who knows what they would say to him but I can imagine it would not be welcoming.

"Sounds like you have it rough. Being the daughter of prestigious family, it would make sense they would want you with someone born into success."

"Whatever, they will get over it soon enough." Hopefully.

"This is not something you should take lightly Kamijou. You should discuss with Nowaki..." I glared at him. "Or not right now...Ah I have a meeting to go to." He ran away, coward. If I spoke to Nowaki he probably would try to go there himself to talk to my parents or get depressed. I did not want either. Nothing that would wipe away that smile.

"I'm home." I called to an empty house. Nowaki was no doubt at work around perky boobs. I trust him, he would be an idiot to try anything, but not her. I guess I do not know her well enough to give judgment but the bitch better stay away.

Where is my pride? I am acting like a jealous girlfriend. I do not even remember being this jealous over Takahiro with Akihiko. I was going to turn on my TV and wallow in my grief when my phone rang. It was an unknown number. "Hello?"

"Hello Hiroki." I froze, scowling as I recognized the voice. "That does not sound pleasant."

"I thought I changed my number Eiji."

"You did but your mother gave it to my mother. Seems like the two have been planning things behind our backs."

"Good for them. I am hanging up now."

"I hear you have a boyfriend." Those gossiping hags.

"That's none of your business."

"It may not be but Kusama Nowaki, age 22, raised in an orphanage, does not seem so fitting for a woman like yourself."

I gasped, "you investigated him?!" Eiji and his family owned Kusumoto law firm, fairly well known in Tokyo. This would not be the first time their family investigated people for us. Kind of creepy. "Fuck off Eiji, I do not care about anything you have to say." I hung up on him before he could say anything else and went to block his number.

My phone started ringing again from another unknown number. "If this is you Eiji I will..."

"Hiro-san?" SHIT!

"Nowaki?" I looked at the number. "Whose phone are you using?"

"Senpai's, who's Eiji?" He did not sound happy.

"No one important, are not you at work?"

"Ah yes, I left my bag at home. It should be at the foot of our bed. If it is not too much of a hassle could you bring it here?"

I wanted to scold him but I was in no mood and it was for his work. "Fine. I will be there in half an hour."

"Thank you so much Hiro-san! I will see you then. I love you."

"Ge-get back to work!" I hung up and headed to our room where the bag was located. Sure enough the small tote bag was sitting there, with Nowaki's phone right on top. Makes sense why he called from another phone. Do not like how it was from perky boob's phone. Her words still pissed me off.

Who is she to ask if I am right for Nowaki? She knows nothing about our relationship. And just what the hell does Nowaki talk about at work? I already have my family breathing down my neck and I do not need this woman either.

Entering the hospital I remembered something: I hate hospitals. They are loud, full of germs, and too big. Thanks to Nowaki forgetting his phone I could not call him and I did not want to have them page him. Calling that number might work but there is a chance I would speak to his senpai. "Hi Kamijou!" Well speak of the devil. Did her boobs get bigger? "Good evening. Dropping off Nowaki's bag?"

"Um, yes."

"I am on my way there so I can show you. May even get to see some of the children." Children, ugh. I was not that great around children. That all is getting left to Nowaki. Walking down the hall was awkward. I was quietly walking beside her as she greeted many of the doctors and patients passing by. "Have you thought about what I said before?"

Not that I want to. "That is not of your concern."

"I guess not." She chuckled. "i just want to make sure my subordinate's personal life does not affect his work life." If anything was going to be affecting Nowaki's work it would not be from me.

"Hiro-san!" I looked to see Nowaki running over, pulling me into a hug. "Nowaki! We are at your work!"

"It is just nice to see you." Now that he mentioned it this was the first time I saw him in his work attire. He looked good in a white lab coat, very professional and much older. "You like?" He whispered, giving me a knowing smile as he took the bag.

"Hey now I am here too." Tsumori said before I could reply to him. Why the hell does she need to speak?

"Senpai, the others were looking for you."

"Right, right." I took note of the area we were in, realizing there were a group of kids in a corner that looked to be a play section, decorated in green carpeting and stickers of butterflies and ladybugs on the wall. Tsumori went over with the kids and for a moment I felt a small sting of jealousy. She seemed to be a natural with kids, whereas I barely can watch my cousin's 3 year old without wanting to rip my hair out.

"Hiro-san." I looked up to see a weird gaze in Nowaki's eyes followed by a soft smile. "Kids are great aren't they? They are just so adorable."

"Don't be getting any ideas." I looked away; does not take a genius to see what he was insinuating.

"Nowaki," my eyes went wide as Tsumori practically threw herself at Nowaki, wrapping her arms around his, pushing her boobs out more. "Come on let's go play with the children." As she spoke I did not miss the evil smirk she directed towards me.

You know what, I have had enough. She once asked if I was right for Nowaki. My parents always said Nowaki was not right for me. Know what, maybe they had a point. But no one is going to forcibly take him. I pulled her off, "DO NOT TOUCH HIM!" A loud SLAP echoed through the room as my hand connected with her cheek. Everyone froze, even the children, and everyone just watched as Tsumori stumbled back, grabbing her cheek.

"Are you alright senpai?" Nowaki was the first to speak, not moving from my side.

"That hurt." She chuckled but I saw her wince in pain.

What the hell did I do? Without thinking I took off out of the hospital. I slapped Nowaki's senpai; I could have gotten him fired. But she started it! She was taunting me on purpose. Of course I was going to do something. "Hiro-san wait!" I turned the corner outside when he grabbed my arm. "Hiro-san!"

"She started it! She just jumps at you with those big ass boobs and shoves them in your face right in front of me! She is at god damn work does not she have some self respect? Who acts like that? Should be in some sort of love hotel than a hospital if you ask me. And you should be more aware of your surroundings, you practically let her rub herself all over you! If Miyagi does that I sock him in the head for indecent conduct in the workplace! I have many complaints written down, sure they are not turned in but that is because he bribes me with doing my work! She started it!"

"Hiro-san calm down!" He brought me into his arms and started petting my hair in a soothing manner. "Please calm down. I am sorry for the way senpai was acting. I will speak to her about this."

Wait? He's sorry for her? "Why are you sorry? I just slapped her in front of all those people. What will happen to your job?"

"I am sure everything will be fine. Senpai is the one at fault so I am sure she has a good excuse planned for what happened. So please calm down." Well, it was nice to hear him say it was her fault. I took the moment to catch my breath. "Hiro-san, you were cute."

And that does not help. "What the hell do you mean I was cute!? I acted like a psychopath in there! And in front of those kids!"

He chuckled, "yes but, it showed how much you care about me. I also get jealous of your colleague but I love and trust you." It would make sense as the first time he met Miyagi was when he was about to kiss me that one night. "Hiro-san, I love you."

"Why do you have to say it now?" I folded my arms but it did not stop him from pulling me into his. "Because it is true. Just like I know you love me too." Sap. We kissed when I felt his side vibrate. "They need me inside." He did not move.

"Well go on then." I would rather him not go back around her but that is his job. Guess I have to suck it up.

He kissed me again. "I only have two more hours. Please wait up for me." I was going to ask why but stopped when I felt something hard pressed against me. "Go to work!"

"I love you." Just get in the damn building!

Later that night Nowaki pinned me down, not even bothering to take a shower. "I better see that condom Nowaki." I growled before he could enter me. He pouted but got up to do so. Is that guy trying to get me pregnant? "I love you."

I was going to make a comment but only got out a cry as he entered me quite roughly. "No...waki." I could only cry out as he thrusted in. "Idiot.."

"You are so cute when you are jealous."

I growled, failing at keeping a glare when his mouth found my nipples. "Never again."

* * *

 **And we have the Egoist! I was on a roll and decided to post early!**

 **Coming up next on CotH:**

 **Back to Romantica!**

 **Misaki and Akihiko's first date with a cameo from another lovely couple!**

* * *

OMAKE

"I am sorry for the way I acted the other day." I was still frozen as I was the minute I opened the door. Here was Tsumori, bowing in our living room. "I was out of line."

"Yes you were." My prideful ego swelled from the sight and I might have been standing in a more 'high all mighty' way. My arms were crossed as I looked down at her. Nowaki was next to me with an annoyed look.

"Senpai, I told you she was off limits." Wait what?

"But Nowaki, I could not resist."

"What the hell are you guys talking about?"

"You do not have to worry about me around Nowaki at all," Tsumori giggled, winking at me, "I like girls Kamijou."

...

What?

"Specifically senpai likes going after straight girls, more so if they are in relationships." Nowaki sighed, "which is why I told her to stay away from you."

"You what?! When were you going to tell me this?!"

"I tried telling you yesterday." I guess I should work on interrupting people.

"I am sorry but Kamijou looked so cute jealous and I got to even feel that pain." I back away as she rubbed her cheek, a red handprint still there. "Kamijou hands were so soft but so powerful, oooh it is making me horny by thinking about it." The fuck!? "Kamijou, if you ever want to try it with a girl feel free to call me. You have my number now."

"Senpai." I wanted to say something but the situation was just so strange that I was could not speak, could not move, just watched the two bicker about my 'girl' virginity.

So, his senpai, a girl, is into other girls, got me riled up and jealous because it got her off? "GET THE FUCK OUT!"

"Ah Kamijou is cussing." Tsumori giggled again. "See you at work Nowaki, bye bye Kamijou." She ran out our place as the book I threw hit the door. "Nowaki, I am going to kill her."

"I should have never let her sleep over. Turns out she just was on the prowl for you." Nowaki sighed again before grabbing my arms. "Do not fall for any of her traps Hiro-san. Staying loving only me."

"You idiot as if I would do anything with a girl." I did not swing that way.

He pulled me into a hug, nibbling at my neck. "I love you."

"Shut up, like that will get you out of causing me the massive headache yesterday."

"But you would not let me explain!"

"I said shut up." I had nothing else to say. I left him to go take a shower as someone did not let me last night. Sheesh, he is always causing me so much issues.

But I would not trade any of it.

The shower felt refreshing and gave me time to decide. I did not have to go into work today, only if I wanted to get ahead in grading, and Nowaki did not have to work until the evening. If I stay we could spend the day together, maybe even go out. It has been a while since I had been to the park. I left the bathroom, ready to ask Nowaki, when I walked in to him narrowing his eyes at the phone and then at me. "Hiro-san." He pressed a button.

 _"Hiroki, it is Eiji again, blocking my number was not such a nice thing to do. As I was saying yesterday, our parents wanted to set up the omiai some time by next month and need your answer..."_ He did not let the message finish as he turned it off, giving me questioning eyes.

I think I will go to work after all.


	12. Chapter 12: Romantica

"I don't see Sumi around here." Hidori commented, looking around.

"I actually have not seen him all day." He did not even attend class today.

"Well whatever, so you look cute, like you are going on a date or something," she wiggled her eyebrows in a suggestive manner. I hate how she could see through me so easily. "Yeah, Usagi-san is picking me up after school."

"SO SWEET! Isn't this your guy's first date?"

I could feel my face getting hotter. "Yes." She shrieked even more. "Shut up."

"Do you know where he is taking you?"

"No. He said to dress casual so I threw this on." I was wearing one of my only dresses, a light blue summer dress with a small short-sleeved jacket to match. I had my hair down but Hidori started messing with it and now was in a braided bun with my bangs swept to the side. I hoped I looked good; I did not trust Usagi-san's casual and did not want to be under-dressed somewhere too fancy.

"Misaki I see you are stressing too much. Just calm down, Usagi-san will not do something that would make you uncomfortable."

"I know, but I still can't help but be nervous."

"You'll be fine." The bell rang. "How is Hiromi?"

"She's doing fine. Oooo, I met one of her friends a few days ago and she is dating one of the professors here!"

"What?! That's a huge age gap!"

Hidori gave me a blank look, "You're one to talk." Oh right. "I wonder who it is."

"Well, if you see a girl with a sandy colored hair and in Hiromi's uniform, follow her. I want to see who it is." Somehow Hidori sounded scary saying that. I think she likes being too involved in relationships. "Good luck on your date!" She did not need to scream that.

After school I stood outside the entrance, trying real hard to ignore the people staring at me. Yes people, I am being picked up by someone in a very expensive red car, get over it! Usagi came to the front and I was at the door before he could come to a complete stop; I was done with people staring. "They need to get a life." I grumbled as I got in.

"They are just jealous." He replied, taking off. "Ignore them." Easier said than done.

"So, where are we going?" I asked, trying to change the subject. He never replied, making me feel even more nervous. Usagi looked nice now that I focused on his outfit. A nice grey suit. I felt belittled just sitting next to him. We really were from different worlds.

I sighed aloud at the thought when we came to a stop at the light. A hand grabbed my chin to pull me over so Usagi could kiss me. "WHAT THE HELL?! WATCH THE ROAD!"

"Stop light." Was his reply before kissing me again. "Do not look so gloomy, this is our date. I want you to enjoy this." I guess Hidori is right (shocker), Usagi was always looking out for me.

The date was typical that it almost shocked me. He took us on a drive close to the ocean before stopping at a movie theater to watch one of the new rom-com movies. It was funny and helped put me at ease. Right now we were at an expensive retail clothing store. How I knew it was expensive was the cheapest thing I saw, a cute, green hair stick, was 14000 yen.

"Why are we in such an expensive place?"

"To buy you clothes." He said as if I asked a stupid question.

"I don't need something this expensive, spend your money on something else." I was going to lecture some more but he kissed me. "Usagi!" I looked around, making sure no one saw that. There was one store attendant close by but she was preoccupied with another couple.

"Misaki, you are what I want to spend my money on. Besides, the next place I want to take you will not let you in unless you are dressed up." Which means the next place is expensive too.

God this feels weird. After the third dress I put back because of the price tag Usagi decided to take matters into his own hand and called another attendant. I could tell the woman knew Usagi by her sparkling eyes, or she was ogling him. Usagi was an attractive man but her stares were not doing well for me.

I had a mix of emotion when Usagi addressed me as his girlfriend, asking her to grab dresses to suit me. While embarrassing as it was, and dangerous in case someone wanted to tell the press, but sort of happy that Usagi claims me. It really does seem to make us boyfriend and girlfriend. But as a celebrity if word gets out it could cause problems with niichan and his family. Though, I almost felt bad for feeling happy to see her defeated face.

The dress I picked was 30000 yen with 250000 yen shoes.

So much money.

Oh right, the dress is a pretty, knee-length, one shoulder, emerald green dress with a sequin design at the waist and crystal white shoes. I loved it, like really loved it, but it was so damn expensive!

I almost fought with Usagi when he added the 14000 hair stick into the price but the attendant came and did my hair for me, I think I saw Usagi slip her a bill.

"Thank you." I said in a low tone. This was all new to me; I did like all this but I was not one to look at superficial stuff like this. But even throughout the time we were there, Usagi's smile never left his face as he saw me come out in each dress. "Even though it is too expensive, I am happy."

"Good. I would do anything for you." He grabbed my hand to hold it, my face on fire. We stayed quiet during the drive but it was comfortable. It was already dark out so at least Usagi could not see my face.

He took us to a restaurant, expensive like I said. We were led to the back where there were private tables separated from the rest of the restaurant screen walls with one opening. I was glad for Usagi taking me shopping as everyone in the restaurant was dressed up over the top. The waiters reminded me of butlers with such sophisticated faces and black suits. Definitely not the place for a broke college student.

"This is really unnecessary."

"Why did you have somewhere else in mind?" The waiter came up to which I let Usagi order for both of us.

"No but you have spent so much money on me. I feel it is quite the waste."

"Money spent on you is never a waste. It is nice to splurge every once in a while." It is never once in a while for you.

Our food came out to which I looked over at the three spoons and two forks. "Um, I don't know any etiquette."

"That's alright, I chose this place for the private setting so eat how your normally do." Usagi really was thinking of me. Our conversation was light, me mostly speaking. I talked to him about school and the assistant professor who throws things at students when they do not pay attention. She was scary. "Hey Usagi-san, you lived in England right?"

"That is correct."

"Lucky. I have always wanted to go another country like England. You have to help me with my English than."

"Shall we go there together?"

"Really?! But I don't have any money for that."

"You leave that to me."

"I could not."

"Leave it to me." His smile made me shut up. Oh god, my heart is going to beat out of my chest. I tore into the soup I got. "Wow, this is really good." Expensive food is great! I heard him chuckle as he took a sip of his wine.

This was so strange, something I read in a shoujo. I was on a real date with Usagi. This is too much. I do not know what to do.

"Oh, is not that Akihiko?"

I turned to the new voice to see a tall, handsome man standing there. He had a mischievous smirk on his face when a flash of surprise went through his eyes as he looked at me. "Isaka-san?" Usagi did not look pleased.

"Well that is not a pleasant face to make when seeing me? I hope your manuscript is ready soon, Aikawa looked ready to tear her hair out last I saw her." Isaka-san, is this the director of Marukawa that Aikawa mentioned before? He was really handsome and I find myself blushing as he smiled at me.

Usagi was giving him the cold shoulder. "I am almost finished with it. Now if can see I am trying to enjoy an evening without you."

Isaka did not listen as he pulled his own chair to the side. "Well aren't you a young thing. So Usagi-san is finally changing teams? Quite the cutie too. So, what is your name?"

"Um, Takahashi Misaki."

"Such a lovely name. I am Ryuichiro Isaka, no one suspicious." He gave me his business card; such a high authority and he did not even look that old. "I was this guy's brother's friend. How can you stand this guy's personality?"

"Isaka, she does not need to hear any of that." So he was friends with Haruhiko? He must have known Usagi for a long time then. "Have you ever slept with this guy? I hope not since it would be awkward with that teddy bear collection he has." He knows about those?

"Isaka!" Usagi was getting even more angry. To be honest I was getting mad as well. "Does it matter? Everyone is free to do whatever they want with their life."

"Well aren't you kind." I saw him scoot his chair closer. "Such a sweet girl should be careful around a guy like this. You would be the first girl he had ever brought out into public with."

"Get away from her." I did not pay attention to Usagi, just kept staring at Isaka. I did not like this; I felt very uncomfortable. He was making fun of Usagi but he also knows a lot about him. So, did he know about him in love with my brother? What does he know about Usagi that I did not? "Please leave us alone." I did turn as Usagi stood up.

"Boring. Hey sweetie, if you ever get bored with Akihiko, feel free to give me a call." I froze as he leaned closer to me but then jumped when Usagi grabbed him by the collar and slammed him up against the wall. Boy he looked mad, "Isaka-san, I have had enough of your meddling."

Isaka narrowed his eyes. "Hey that hur...I can't breathe bastard..."

"Um, Usagi-san..." Usagi looked scary; I was afraid he really was not going to let go.

Another person joined, "Our apologies Usami-sensei." I looked to see a very pretty woman with short brown-grayish hair and narrow eyes behind Isaka, taking his collar as Usagi let go.

"Asahina?!"

"It seems our president had a lot to drink and has been a nuisance, again."

"Don't apologize Asahina!"

"Be quiet."

"Fine just get him out over here." That woman was strong as she dragged the man out, I could still hear him complaining. "That's settled with." He says that but it did not help the troubled feelings I had.

After dinner Usagi took me to a Ferris wheel. The lights outside were pretty but what happened at dinner was still on my mind. "I am sorry about Isaka, his personality was never great."

"He made me feel uncomfortable." I started without looking at him, "He said negative things about you almost as if he was trying to make you look bad to me. And then he dares say that I should call him for a better time? He may know you from your childhood but he does not know me nor does he know about us. He had no right to say anything." I let it all out, unable to stay quiet. For such a high-power person, he was rude.

Usagi was silent until I heard laughing. "Why are you laughing?"

"I do not know really but seeing you like this, makes me happy." He stopped but was still smiling. "I hated the way he spoke to and was going to kill him if he got closer to you. I do not want anyone to get close to you as I refuse to lose you. Hearing what you said just now, makes me so happy."

"What? You make no sense?" You like me angry? You like me talking bad about people?

"Misaki, when we get home, I am going to make love to you."

WHAT? How did the conversation get to this? "No, no, no."

"Misaki, I love you."

"Shut up!" It was only us in the cart and Usagi made no move to come near me, but his words resonated throughout the inside, burying deep in my soul.

Calm down heart. Calm down.

"Misaki, I want to know more about you, as you want to know about me." Usagi said as he lifted himself above me, his hair slick with sweat while I tried to catch my breath. "I love you."

Just how much more can I take of this?

"So your date went well?" Hidori asked the next day as she looked at a picture of me in my dress. "As I thought green is beautiful for you."

"It was great!" I told her a little bit, leaving out the night and Isaka.

"Quite lovely." Sumi commented as well as he sat down with us, glimpse of the picture. Hidori made a noise under her throat before putting her phone away. "So, are you going to the award ceremony?"

"How did you know about that?" I did not tell her that.

Hidori eyes went wide, "Uh, well, I heard about it in the news. The ceremony is to celebrate Usami-sensei's award."catching

"I heard something about that too." Sumi said.

"Um I haven't been asked yet so I don't know." I heard Aikawa mentioning it but that was around the time I found Usagi had written a BL involving ferris wheel sex and I locked myself in my room to pout.

"Ahhh, I want a boyfriend!" Hidori grabbed my arm to shake it.

"Being in a relationship is nice." Sumi chuckled.

"It is!"

"But Hidori, you focus too much on your sister and Misaki to really get someone." Ouch senpai.

Hidori did not find that funny. "Well excuse me if men my age do not fit me. I need an older man. Misaki did you say Usami-sensei has an older brother. Let me meet him one day."

"But I have not even met him yet!" She did not listen as she kept shaking me.

"I. Need. Boyfriend!" I am getting dizzy.

"Hidori stop! HIDORI!"

* * *

 **Sorry for the long wait, it won't happen again (no promises!)**

 **Coming up on the next CotH:**

 **The award ceremony with the introduction of a new character! (Can you guess who?)**

* * *

OMAKE

"I have personally come to give my apologies for the other night. It was an embarrassment to the company and myself." I listened to Isaka's speech with a blank face. It sounded too rehearsed. Not what I needed so early in the morning. "Can you accept my apologies?"

"That is fine," as long as it does not happen again.

"Hardly," Usagi scoffed from right next to me. "I think after that night I should get my deadline extended at least another three weeks."

"Don't use me just so you can push back doing your work!" He made no comment as he drank his coffee. Lazy author.

"You are a cute thing, chibi-kun." Chibi-kun?rced, "If that is all could you leave, we were busy when you came." I shuddered; I thought he would forget about that. We already went one round before we were interrupted by Isaka barging into the room. I think I never screamed that loud before in my life and Usagi had to talk to me for 20 minutes before I agreed to come out from underneath the covers.

"Yes yes I saw, I am surprised you did not suffocate her."

I squeaked and hid in Usagi's chest. This is so embarrassing! "I'm going to kill you.

"We cannot have that I am afraid Usami-sensei." That same woman from before appeared. I think he said her name was Asahina. Usagi-san said that was Isaka's secretary. "As usual our president can never do a simple apology."

"Asahina I told you to wait in the car."

She shook her head and set down a bouquet of very pretty roses that were yellow and blue. "This is for you Takahashi-kun. Of course it cannot make up for this morning but I can assure you our president is actually a capable man." She then checked her watch. "We have a meeting to go to so we will take our leave."

"Alright, I hope to see you another time then chibi-kun." Why does he keep calling me that?

"Let's go." Asahina practically pushed him out the door.

"Those two are fucking." Usagi said after a moment of silence.

I gasped, "Usagi-san! That is none of your business." That was such a secretary-boss cliche. "Misaki, are you really coming to the ceremony?"

"Yeah since Aikawa begged me to go." She said something about it would be fun to go and even started crying saying her career was ruined if he did not go. So yeah I am going.

"You don't have to go."

"Well I am."Someone just does not want to go and I heard he was trying to find ways out of it. I do not know why; it was such an honor.

I heard him grumble when he wrapped his arms around me. "I think you owe me then." Wait what? He started kissing my neck.

"No, no, no Usagi-san. I need to make breakfast." I thought he would have forgotten about this!

"I want to eat you." Was his reply as I felt myself being dragged to the stairs.

"YOU HORNY BASTARD!"


	13. Chapter 13: Romantica

"You will be heading to the ceremony right?" Sumi asked as we walked out of class. He was eyeing my little case that was holding the dress I wore from Usagi and mine date.

"Right after the next class I will." Stupid day that I had 30 minutes in between class. We both found our usual spot in the cafeteria when a few of his friends joined. "Going somewhere Takahashi?" Asked Yui. She was one of senpai's friends that spoke to me and invited me out a few times.

"I have some party to go to."

"She was invited to attend the ceremony for Usami Akihiko." What the hell senpai!? I heard gasps going around the table before they all bombarded me with questions.

"So is it true you are dating him?"

"Is he even more handsome up close?"

"You are so lucky!"

"Isn't he in his late 20's?"

"Are you that good in bed?"

The last question threw me off as I turned to the girl who asked; I think I heard her name was Haruhi. She was not smiling, instead her face looked sort of menacing. "Excuse me?"

She shifted in her seat. "Well, a freshman college student being around a famous novelist cannot be mere coincidence."

What is she getting at? "My brother and him were best friends in high school."

"So you used your brother to get to him?" Excuse me? "You may not look like it but you must be one great gold digger."

"Haruhi!" Yui gasped. "That was so rude!"

"We should get going, seems like the company here is rotten." Senpai said as he stood up. Too shocked to say anything I followed suit.

"Oh Sumi, isn't your dad a famous novelist too? Better be careful or you are her next victim." There were a string of curses I heard before we got out of hearing range.

"Do not listen to what she said Misaki, Haruhi gets jealous easily of other people." After he said that I realized I had not spoken yet. "Ah I guess it is strange for a college student to be with someone that famous." Even if I knew this, hearing me being called a gold digger was not a pleasant feeling. I remember nii-chan yelling at some drama about the women on the show using the men for their money and not truly loving them (Manami introduced him to it).

I was not like that, right?

I did not like when Usagi-san spent money on me.

"Misaki!" I jumped when Senpai touched my shoulder. "Please try not to think too much, I know your are too sweet of a girl to do such a horrible thing." Senpai is so kind. And so close.

"Thank you," I replied, taking a step away.

He smiled. "Have fun at the ceremony." We parted ways, I trudging off to the class. Usagi-san was whisked away early this morning by Isaka-sama and Aikawa by force. Yet another time the man had caught me almost naked. I was to meet them at the hotel right after class which, thanks to some heavy daydreaming, went by fast. A lot was on my mind now.

Gold digger...I shivered at the thought. That word was just so...dirty. She had no right to say that when she does not even know anything about me. And what did she mean about that last part with Senpai, so what if his dad was a novelist, I did not know that! Senpai is attractive but I never saw him as such!

Hidori was going to get quite the story when I called her tomorrow.

I stopped to take a deep breath. This is Usagi-san's celebration, not mine, I cannot let him find out about my issues and ruin this time for him. Speaking of which I still have not gotten him a congratulatory gift.

Well shit, crappy mood again.

What do I get him exactly? And no I am not getting any lingerie or anything like that for his perverted self. As I was thinking, looked up to see a small flower shop. Flowers are a nice gift, would he like those? I checked my wallet, able to see 3000 yen.

The flower shop smelt nice on the inside; lots of different colored flowers popped out. "Good afternoon," I looked to the salesman. Damn he is tall. "How can I help you?"

"Um, can I buy a bouquet here for 3000 yen?"

I liked his smile. "Of course, what kind of flower are you looking for?" Oh right I probably should have thought of that. Glancing around I caught sight of one particular flower. "Roses, I would like some roses."

I watched as he put the roses together, not really paying attention to the roses and more to his height. He was like a skyscraper! He made me a basic bouquet with about 10 flowers (I think he gave me more) and tied them with a pretty red, lace ribbon. "A boyfriend?"

"...something like that..." I blushed, taken back by the sudden question. "Is it weird...to give this to a man?"

He smiled and handed me the bouquet. "I am sure no matter what you give him he will love it. My girlfriend once gave me a bouquet and it is still my most favorite gift from her." Aw, his smile was so bright; he must really love her. I wonder if she was as sweet as him. A cute, sugar-coated couple like they show on T.V.

I paid him and continued on my way. These were real nice flowers so I hoped Usagi would like them. I know he had already received a lot more exquisite bouquets; I was the one who took out a garbage bag full of them after arguing with Usagi that he should keep them.

Now at the train station, I waited in line at the ticket stand behind another rather tall man. He sure is taking his sweet time. I looked in front and gasped. He was attractive with an air of maturity around him. He stood proud in his suit and his eyes behind a pair of glasses were looking up at the map with an expressionless stare. Could he not read? "Um sir," He looked down to me. "If you want I can read the lines out for you."

He looked back up, "no, I can read, I just do not know which one I take to Teito Hotel." Oh see he is going to the same place I am.

"Well, that is this line which costs 140 yen."

"Thank you." He reached forward but his hand stopped in front of the machine.

Has this man, never been on a train before?

"Thank you for your help back then." The same man said as we both were sitting together on the train. "I heard a lot from my staff about taking a train so it was something I wanted to try." Staff? A CEO?

I sighed, leaning back when I noticed above a little billboard about Usagi's new book. "Amazing." I turned to see him staring at the same thing. "It is cool to see the book get such a great award." Of course I wanted to brag; even if I did not read the book I know Usagi works hard and is a genius.

"How so?" Eh? "Not such a great success and the book was mediocre."

What the- calm down Misaki, not everyone will agree. "Um, so the book was not that great to you? What part of you did you not like?"

"I have not read it." WHAT? He is talking shit about a book he has not even read? What an ass!

We got to our stop. I was annoyed that he started following me when I remembered that we both were going to the same hotel. "Ah are you fine on your own?"

"I can walk with you, I am heading this way anyway." Of course he is. Oh right, I should contact Usagi. As I took out my phone we passed by an elevator where Usagi was coming out. "What perfect timing."

"Why did you not call me?"

"I was going to." Does he not see the phone in my hand? I then noticed Isaka behind him who was looking behind me. "Oh Haruhiko, surprising to see you here." What?

"I had a business meeting here."

"Huh, you know him?"

Isaka moved over to stand next to him, "this is Usami Haruhiko, Akihiko's older brother."

Older...

Brother...

WHAT!

"Why did you two come together?" Usagi glared at us, taking a step in between us.

"Um...we met on the train..." He looked so mad. How was I supposed to know it was his brother. They look nothing alike.

"This is early for you Haruhiko, the party is not until tomorrow."

"What do you mean?"

I gulped when the smile left Isaka's face. "I sent you an invitation to the ceremony."

"What? I am here for a business meeting."

"Oh, well sorry to ruin your time."

He got an invitation to Usagi's ceremony and did not want to go? "I received the flowers from you before." Usagi spoke up.

"Flowers?" Haruhiko looked surprised. "Oh, must have been something my secretary sent them." The hell? Your own secretary sent flowers while you could not? He is pissing me off. "Let's go Misaki." Usagi turned.

"Akihiko, after this is done, return to the house."

"I must decline. I already told you before I never intend to go back to that place."

"Huh, so you intend to stay in this fantasy you created, thinking you are better than everyone else?" What's going on?

I grabbed Usagi's wrist. "Let's go Usagi-san." I had a feeling if the two kept going it was going to get ugly and I did not want Usagi-san to be angry during this weekend.

"Since when do you get call girls?"

"What did you say?"

Haruhiko adjusted his glasses, "I am just curious. I did not take this girl to be a prostitute but looks can be deceiving and you are not one to be in a relationship. Too ashamed to come back?"

"Who she is and our relationship is none of your damn business." Did he really call me a prostitute!? He really is an ass!

"It would make sense for such a piece of shit like you to dabble in disgusting activi..." "SHUT UP!" All three turned to me, hell even I was shocked when I opened my mouth. I feel I have no right to say anything as I do not know a lot of background about the two, but I heard him ridicule Usagi's book on the train when he has not even read it and just assuming such a gross thing about me. "A brother should not say such a thing to family members. You have no right, criticizing a book without reading it. And how dare you assume things about me when you do not know about me. Rich or not, get your facts straight before throwing insults or else go fuck yourself, ASSHOLE!"

The last look was complete shock on their faces before the door closed.

I am so angry.

The poor pillow had to face my wrath.

"The nerve of him, how could a brother act that way? That was out of line and he had no right to say such about your book! Even if I have not read it I still know it is good because you wrote it! I promise I will read it when I get back!" As I rambled on, Usagi leaned up against the window to smoke. "Such a horrible brother and then to say something that ignorant about us. He does not know anything and had no right."

"It is meaningless to listen to anything he says."

"But still..." I was not a prostitute.

"Do not listen to what he said."I looked up, jumping by how close he was. "You and I know what he said was bullshit. I wanted to kill him for associating your name with such vile term." I was speechless as Usagi spoke. It was nice to hear him...defending my honor. He confused me by the smile that appeared on his face. "What?"

"It was nice though, to see you get angry for me."

My face heated up. "Don't get used to it." I stood up to look around, mildly surprised that this was not the extravagant hotel suite that Isaka-sama had gushed about this morning. I gasped loudly.

"What is it?"

"WHERE'S THE LION!" The shiny gold lion that the hot water pours out of the mouth! The TV lies!

I felt arms wrap around me. "Usagi-san?" I turned only to be forced a kiss. "Bastard!" Before I could start cussing he pulled closer to him. "I really love you."

I stayed quiet so I did not say something embarrassing when I remembered something. "Wait Usagi-san!" I got out of his arms and ran over to my bag to grab the bouquet. I stood in front with them behind my back. "Misaki?"

"I know it is a bit late but I really wanted to get you something so, congratulations on your award." I held the bouquet to him, surprised I was not a shaking mess.

He took the bouquet from me but did not say anything that I was afraid he did not like it. I was about to say something when he grabbed my arm and threw me on the bed in the joining room. "What the hell idio..." I was cut off by another kiss.

I glanced down at my bouquet now laying to the right of me. Petals were still falling around me and some tickled my legs. "Usagi-san?" No answer as my shirt came off.

"Did you like them?" I could not help but answer moments later. I was naked, saved the covers, while Usagi sat with pants still on. He was holding the part of the bouquet that was still in tact. He looked at me, "well, I was just thinking it must be weird for me to give you flowers."

"I love them either way." Huh, guess the flower shop guy was right. "Just as I love you." I am so happy I got him those.

The next morning was a quiet one as I was getting ready. "What is that?" I asked as I looked down at the couch. On it was an opened box with a blue dress sticking out.

"Your outfit for tonight." Usagi replied as he sat down, putting out his cigarette.

"But I brought my dress from last time. Take this back, you need to find better ways to spend your money." It was a nice gesture but still unnecessary.

He shrugged. "You are always worth spending money on." Wow his eyes were serious. "I picked this out because I want to see you wearing this." He bought this for me? I walked over and picked up the dress. It went just below my knees and was one shoulder. It was very beautiful I had to admit. I was busy staring at it that I did not notice Usagi come up behind me, brushing his lips against an exposed part of my neck. I could not help but moan. "If I have to go to this rotten ceremony surrounded by pretentious people, I would like at least one thing I can enjoy. Though I do not see how I will make it through the night without ravishing you. Your bare shoulder will haunt me all night."

"Pervert." I cried out as his hands wrapped around my waist. I could feel the hard-on behind me. "No Usagi...I just showered." No, no I cannot let this get out of hand. He has to meet with Isaka soon.

"Let's take a shower together then."

Saved by the bell...or the door, as someone knocked on the door. "Coming." I got out of his arms, setting the dress down and ignoring the growl he was making as I opened the door to a middle-aged woman with a big smile. "Sorry for the intrusion. Special delivery." She presented a pretty bouquet of bright-colored flowers. "For Takahashi Misaki."

What? "Um, do you mean Usami Akihiko?"

She shook her head, lifting up a card. "No, it says for Takahashi Misaki. The sender is Usami Haruhiko."

What?

"Why..." "I have the slightest clue." I jumped at the dark aura that appeared next to me.

I think I might be in trouble.

* * *

Sorry for the little hiatus! I am back and working on new chapters!

To make up for it I finally wrote the requested Udon scene!

Enjoy!

Next on CoH:

Will Hiroki let Nowaki meet her parents? Or will Nowaki take things into his own hands.

* * *

OMAKE

Oh. Shit. Oh shit. Oh shit oh shit oh shit oh shit oh shit oh shit oh shit. OH SHIT!

In case your wondering why I am spilling out unlady-like words in my mind is because I am staring at a udon-soaked Suzuki in his usual place at the table.

IT WAS ALL USAGI-SAN'S FAULT! It was his fault for touching my butt so suddenly that the bowl went flying and the stuffed bear was in range!

There was an awkward silence; I could feel the uncomfortable stare from behind me. "I can clean this!" I ran to the kitchen to grab a hand towel and ran back to try and scrub the juice off while trying not to be discouraged that the juice already seeped through.

SHIIIIIIIIT!

"Um...Usagi-san..." I heard a sort of frustrated sigh that made me feel incredibly guilty. I still have not looked at his face. "Cannot be helped. Have to send him to the cleaners." You can send stuffed animals to the cleaners? Rich people.

"I'm so sorry Usagi-san, I'll pay for the cleaning to be done." If I can afford it.

He did not reply which made me even more nervous but I stayed rubbing the bear with the towel like I was making a difference. I jumped when I felt his breath right next to my ear. I did not even hear him get up!

"I have a better idea you could pay me back." his breath tickled my ear. When I turned around I was taken back by the devilish smirk on his face; I don't think I was going to like this idea. "I guess you will just have to be Suzuki-san's replacement."

Excuse me?

"What the hell? I'm not a stuffed animal!" And I've seen how much Usagi clings to him so I would rather not have a 29 year old man stuck to me that much.

He then frowned. "Ah, so I will not have Suzuki to cuddle with, to keep me comfort at night, thanks to a mess you did make. I will not be able to sleep now and with that I do not think I can concentrate on my work, pushing my deadlines back. Oh I might lose it all, all because someone got my Suzuki dirty and now will not even take responsibility even after I..." "AH GOD DAMN IT ALRIGHT I WILL." Shit he does not stop talking. It was just a stupid bear and he has like thousands of them in one room upstairs. But if he pushed back his deadlines Aikawa would have a heart attack and I would get dragged down into it eventually. "Fine, I will be Suzuki while he is at the cleaners." I did not like his smirk.

So at least the cleaners said it would be an overnight job, meaning I just had to deal with Usagi for one night. "Suzuki replacement, come here."

"Who the fuck are you calling replacement." I grumbled as I slipped into the big ass bed. My efforts to keep some distance was in vain as he pulled me to him. "Suzuki does not sleep all the way over there." Liar. I have seen times when Suzuki slept on the floor.

"Whatever, good night Usagi-san." I yawned, trying to get comfortable. I was closing my eyes when I felt a hand going into my shirt. "No...Usagi...san.." No, no, no, I if we continue I might be late to class tomorrow, again. "Usagi-san...you do not do this to Suzuki."

"Yes I do." Fucking liar! yelped as one cold hand made contact with my breasts and another went to brush against my clit. "I touch Suzki here, and here, and sometimes heerre." I cried out when a finger entered me, thrusting in slowly.

"Usa..gi...idiot..." The thrusts were getting faster, another finger added. I was so close. Just a few...more...sec...wait what? The hands disappeared from my body, resting around my neck as he tightened his grip. "Usagi?"

"Goodnight." WHAT?

"Usagi-san? Usagi-san?" I could hear soft snoring in my ear. The fucker actually fell asleep on me?! "Usagi-san, you ass I was so close." No reply. "You cannot fall asleep that fast." Still no reply. I growled, feeling sexual frustration thanks to this jerk.

Ok, calm down Misaki, you went 18 years without this frustration. You can go another night.

Right?

WRONG! This stupid bunny's sexual energy is rubbing off me or something! "Usagi-san." I called one last time, hoping he was teasing me and would wake up.

No movement.

DAMNIT!

"Misaki, you have circles under your eyes." I narrowed my eyes, holding the anger I would unleash on the asshole. When I finally fell asleep, frustrated, it did not make for a comfortable night. There was no school today so I might go take a nap before my part time job. Usagi looked as perfect as usual, I hated that, as he was smoking. I am pretty sure he has a deadline coming up he is not thinking about. I wanted to slap that smirk off his face.

The phone then rang. "Hello, Usami residence."

"Hello, this is from Tokyo cleaners, I am calling about your stuffed animal."

Yes! "Yes, is it ready?" No more of this torture! I cannot go another night like that.

"I am afraid not. The stain seeped down into the stuffing so it is going to take another three days. I hope this does not cause any inconvenience. Hello?"

I did not hear Usagi come up behind me but felt him take the phone out of my hand as I stayed frozen as a statue. "Yes, that is quite alright. Take all the time you need to get the job done. Good bye."

Another three days.

That means...

"Did my Suzuki want to go take another nap?" He snickered as arms wrapped around my waist. "Let's take one together."

SOMEONE HELP ME!


	14. Chapter 14: Egoist

I took a loud sigh with relief as I finished grading all my papers early. I guess it did help coming in yesterday though I wish I had not seen a little high school girl on top of my boss. Thank god clothes were still on. Him.

"Kamijou, can you give me those documents from the dean." Lazy bastard he could get up and get them himself!

"Fine."

"You seem on edge, more than usual." He commented as I handed, threw, them to him. "Another fight?" I narrowed my eyes. "What happened this time I thought you guys finally found a balance. What did you do?"

"None of your business." Like hell I wanted to discuss this with my boss and how dare he think it was my fault!

After the call yesterday Nowaki interrogated me nonstop that I ended up leaving the house and going to work before I started throwing things. It truly sucked as I wanted to spend the day with him but when I tried to explain that Eiji was a man my parents tried to set me up with he then proceeded to push meeting my parents and actually accused me of not telling my parents about him. I did not argue with my parents for two hours that Nowaki was good for me just for _Nowaki_ to doubt that I said nothing. So I left and when I returned home that night he had already went to work.

"Whatever it is you have to talk to him about it. Letting these things drag on will only put strain on the relationship."

I scoffed, "so you got yourself a young thing and now you know all about how a stable relationship works?" He chuckled, lighting a cigarette. "You should be careful in your relationship." He says she is legal but it still looks like he could go to jail. Especially if her parents find out.

"I guess we both are hopeless. Shall we just be together?" And now I see he is not being serious anymore. I was going to say something when the door swung open to show the same girl from yesterday with a terrible look on her face. "Shinobu?!"

The girl now called Shinobu gave me a deadly glare, which was actually kind of cute, and stomped over to Miyagi. "Like hell you are going to leave me." So she heard that comment?

"What are you talking abo...WAIT SHINOBU!" I watched as he was dragged out. Serves him right.

I went back to working when there was a knock on the door. "Yes?"

"Hiro-san." I froze, scowling. Why did he have to come to my job? "Are you busy?"

"Obviously." It was a lie. He did not speak for a while that I thought he had left but I jumped to find him standing to my side. "Shit, announce yourself next time."

He looked down at me with his puppy dog eyes. "I wanted to see you." Well here I am. "And I wanted to apologize for yesterday. I was out of line."

"Yes you were."

"I'm sorry." God I cannot win against those eyes! I sighed, turning to him. "I forgive you." I yelped when he wrapped his arms around me. "Hiro-san I love you."

"Ok, ok, get off. I am still mad at you. I told you Eiji and may parents are nothing to be bothered about but you kept pestering about it."

"But Hiro-san, if your parents are choosing men for marriage candidates then that mean they do not accept me. How can we be together if your parents do not want me for their daughter?"

Because they do not know nothing about my feelings and decide based on social status. "So what? Does it look like I will leave you just because my parents want me to marry someone else?" His silence was starting to piss me off. So he thinks I think that little of him? "Nowaki you need to go."

"Hiro-san..." "Leave me alone! Do you really think I treasure you so little? That I have been with you for 7 years for nothing!"

"Of course not but I do wonder what you see in our relationship!" What? He grabbed my hands and went to his knees. Whoa whoa what is happening? "We have been together for nearly a decade. You are the only I love, only one I will ever love. I want to marry you, have children, and grow old with you Hiro-san. I want us to move forward but I feel we are still where we were when we first started. You may not think getting your parent's approval is a big deal but for me, all I want is to greet the people who brought the love of my life into this world and assure them that I can be the man that can provide and protect their daughter while giving her all my love.

I love you so much Hiro-san."

Well. I am speechless. I really do not know what to say. I just kept staring at him with wide eyes, watching his smile softened as he reached up to wipe the tears I did not know that were falling from my eyes. "You made me cry?"

"I'm sorry for that too." He brought my head down gently to kiss me.

"My parents only care about social standing." I spoke after we pulled away. "When I told them about you, they had you investigated and found out about the orphanage. They kept saying they did not want someone without a high standing to be in the family. Eiji's family is long-time friends of mine so they wanted us to marry to merge the companies even though I told them no lots of times. I fought them for so long until I gave up. I do not care what they have to say; I will pick who I want to be with and I want to be with you." I could feel the sweat running down with my tears from the heat between us.

He smiled much wider, kissing me again, "I am happy to hear you want to be with me Hiro-san. I promise to do all I can to become a man worthy of you."

Idiot, you already are.

"I love you." As we kissed it got more heated with him pressing closer to my body until he had me lifted off my chair and leaned me against my desk. "Wait...Nowaki...this is my work..." I breathed out as he sucked on my neck.

"I know but I can't help it." He rubbed his half-hard dick against me.

"Idiot..." This is so wrong but I really did not want to stop this. I could definitely feel his arousal, he have some sort of office kink? I felt him start to unbutton the blouse.

"WAHH!" I looked over Nowaki's shoulder as Miyagi stumbled into the room, holding on to the door. When he found balance he laughed nervously that I noticed a phone open in his hand with the screen blinking red. "So...you two make up?"

"PERVERT!"

 _That Night_

"You have quite the arm on you." Nowaki commented as we laid in bed that night.

I growled, "I am done with that man." I hoped he got a concussion from the book I threw at him. Tomorrow I have to go for that phone as I rushed out of there completely embarrassed.

Nowaki yawned, gathering me into his arms. "So I was thinking." Oh no. "And I still think I should meet your parents."

"Nowa..." "I know you said you do not care about I cannot help but take it personal." I could not argue with that; I just do not want to put Nowaki in that situation. Why cannot the idiot understand?

"Go to sleep Nowaki." I pushed myself closer to him, yawning. I heard him sigh but tightened his grip around me. "Alright, I love you Hiro-san."

"...you too." Last thing I remembered was a pattern his was making on my arm.

 _Next day_

"Kamijou! That was my new phone too!"

"Fuck off pervert! I do not know why the hell you thought taking a video was a good idea but obviously nothing good goes on in your head. I am surprised I have not turned one of these things in earlier." I did not look up at him as I continued writing.

"Wait! Please Kamijou do not turn that in!" He was on his knees as I held up the completed complaint form. "I said I was sorry about the video and you already destroyed my phone. There was a good explanation about that video if you just let me explain."

"What explanation could be a good one?" If that door did not open who knows how far Nowaki and I have gotten and if he saw any of _that,_ I would either have to quit or get him fired.

"Shinobu will not stop accusing us having a thing so if I showed her some concrete evidence that you have someone else than she would not be so jealous."

...he really is an idiot. "I'm turning this in."

"NO! Please I'll do anything you want."

Hm, dangerous words there; I feel powerful right now. "Anything?"

He rapidly nodded his head. I could hear him gulp as I smiled and trust me, this was not a pleasant smile. "Fine. I got five class-worth of essays that need grading. Get going."

"Yes ma'am!" He dashed out the room that I had to laugh. As stupid of a boss he was, he was diligent when he wanted to work and in a way the two of us do get along. Not that I like the perverted asshole and he really is not that smart when it comes to relationships; not that I can say anything about that. My phone rang and I ignored my mother's call yet again, instead texting Nowaki back after he asked when I got off. Well now that I do not have to do any grading I could leave early.

I stuffed the complaint notice into my bag, good blackmail for later, and headed out. Nowaki and I agreed to meet in front the station near our house. He was there first, smiling when he saw me. Today was a rare day he got off early so we decided to go on our long awaited date.

"What happened with your boss?" He asked after giving me a light kiss.

I made a noise in my throat. "Still has a job. Can't say the same about a phone." He chuckled, grabbing my hand.

We spent the day in the park, eating ice cream, walking next to the lake, my phone going off in the background. "Your phone?"

"Ignore it. I do not want to disturb our time with nonsense." While he did not reply, I felt him tighten his hold on my hand.

We spoke about nonsense, work and random things in life as well as dinner for tonight. We ended up at our usual family diner, me checking my phone just once before I turned it off.

He did not comment this time.

And when we returned home we took a shower and laid in bed, him bringing us close together. "I love you Hiro-san."

I nodded my head, too tired to reply. I heard nothing else but a faint ringing as I fell asleep.

* * *

TADA! Another chapter!

And such a sweet one too!

Next time on COH:

Risako seems to want more sister bonding time, Shinobu's not liking it

* * *

OMAKE (because I cannot have a chapter without drama XD)

NOWAKI

"Someone seems happy." Senpai noted. "A little too happy."

"What do you mean?"

She narrowed her eyes. "Oh please, have a good time with your Kamijou yesterday?" Well she was not wrong. Yesterday Hiro-san and I went on a date for the first time in a while and it was amazing. It had been so long since Hiro-san and I could have time for ourselves and after our recent fighting it was much needed. While I still have my thoughts on Hiro-san's parents, it still made me happy she picked me for me and not for my social status. Still I think there can be something done about her parents; it makes me sad to see a family like this.

"Come on lover boy, we got to get back to work." She chuckled as she walked off with me following. Work went as normal as it could and soon it was close to my lunch break. "Nowaki!" I turned as Senpai walked over. "You taking your break now?"

"Yes." Maybe I could see if Hiro-san wanted to go for a quick lunch.

"Before you go, someone up front is asking for you. Says he is a close friend of the family or something." Friend of the family? There was no one like that. "He said he has business with you...why do you look confused?"

"Well, I really have no one like that."

She gasped, "you think it is some sort of weirdo. Should I go kick him out?" That would not be nice Senpai, she would literally kick them. I have seen her do it before.

"No, I will handle this. Thank you for telling me."

"Good luck!" She yelled as I left. Just who is it? Someone from the orphanage? Or maybe it was someone Hiro-san and I knew? But that would really only be her boss or Usami-san; neither I was too thrilled to see. I walked into the lobby, looking around when I saw a man in a suit leaning up against a pillar. I had never seen him before so guessed he was the one to call me out. "Excuse me?"

He looked up at me, his face showing confusion first and then turned smug. "Are you Kusama Nowaki?"

So he knows my full name? "Yes."

He smiled, it did not look pleasant. "If you would be so kind I would like some of your time."

"And you are?" I had a bad feeling about this.

"Oh my apologies, I guess Hiroki does not talk much about me. My name is Kusumoto Eiji. I would like to discuss some things with you."

I really had a bad feeling about this.


	15. Chapter 15: Terrorist

"You already have another boyfriend? Is not this the third one in five months? And it is another NEET?"

"Riku is not a NEET but a musician father! And his parents live with him!"

"Why cannot you just settle down Risako, you are not far away from 35."

I ate my food in silence as I watched the same old entertainment, though not so entertaining anymore. As the oldest, my father had hope that Risako and her husband would take over the school so he could retire; of course in the beginning it was supposed to be Miyagi but then my sister went and cheated on him. I think my father sort of resents Risako for that, since it is no secret father liked Miyagi.

Well, it all worked out for me. And my father will get his wish of Miyagi being his son-in-law again.

I am positive of it.

"All I want is to see you settled down Risako with a well established man."

Risako growled, "Oh you mean like Yoh"

"Well, he is an example..." Fat chance I am letting Miyagi be taken by this vixen. I did not work this hard to get him just to have my sister try to take him because she cannot find her own man. Maybe if she had seriously considered Miyagi's feelings then they could ha...never mind I do not want to think about that.

"LAY OFF." And there she goes, stomping to her room in such a non-thirty-year-old way. Now that I still found entertaining.

"Shinobu, please make better judgement about your partner." Cue same "be better than your sister" speech. "I love your sister dearly but I just want what is best. Do this old man a favor and pick someone decent."

Check. "I will." Father sighed as mother patted his shoulder. "Promise."

"If only she had worked out with Miyagi."

"It seems they were not meant for each other."

"You're right dear, just..." "Give that girl some space. She will figure out her life one day. Just let's hope it is not when she is our age." That made the two laugh.

I have always liked my parents. I have seen my friends' parents where they were married not based on love and even I felt sorry for them. It is nice to hear that my parents wanted what was best. They put Risako in an omiai thinking since it would work for them it will work for her but obviously it did not.

After that they promised not to do anymore omiais but Shinobu had heard them debating whether they should try it for Risako one more time. Something about they wanted grand kids. I excused myself and headed up to my own room before they started talking to me more about potential suitors and what to look for in a man. Too late I already found it.

Speaking of that bastard, I looked down to see five missed calls from him. Serves him right after that little scene I witnessed. Who the hell jokes with another woman about them being together? Apparently that idiot. I am giving him time to reflect on his actions.

"Aren't they being just a little too cruel? I mean, they have not even met Riku yet! He is a aspiring singer and is close to landing his first record deal. Dad just wants someone like in education because that is what he is. How unfair!" Ugh, why is she in my room again? "Right Shinobu?"

"I mean this guy is in his 40s and just barely getting his career started? That seems like a loser to me."

"Oh and what do you know you are barely graduating high school. What do you know about the adult world?" I could ask you the same thing.

I sighed in annoyance as she kept jabbering on. She always did this to me and I never understood why. Risako and I never had a sisterly bond, at least not like the ones in movies. She was always so worked up in her own life to spend any time with me so I learned early on we would really only have a bond because of family. I left for Australia all that time and since I came back she now comes into my room after arguments with our parents just to continue complaining. I am tired of this and I honestly cannot keep up with her. Who was she talking about again?

"Look Risako, they are going to keep coming at you until you get your shit together. So focus on that."

She looked appalled. "Kids are so annoying." So are adults. Her phone went off. "Riku just messaged me!" She squealed. "Well I guess I will see you Monday."

"Oh, his mom went out of town for the weekend?" She flipped me off as she left. When she left I decided to call Miyagi. "So you finally decided to stop acting stubborn?"

"Shut up! And here I thought you matured!" God why is he frustrating?

"Alright, alright, calm down."

"I am calm! I wanted to know if you are ready to apologize." I wanted to kill him when he started laughing. "Shut up old man! I am still mad. Like hell I will let you be taken away by that no good coworker. She isn't even that pretty!"

"This is why I tell you to stop overreacting. And she already has a boyfriend. What you need proof or something?"

"As a matter of fact I do!"

"Brat."

"Excuse me!"

"But a cute one."

...

"Shinobu?"

...

"Shinobu? Still there?"

...

"Shinobu?"

"Idiot." Oh good come back Shinobu, real smooth. "I need to go to sleep. I am coming over tomorrow and expect an apology."

"Whatever you say princess."

"Goodnight!" I hung up the phone but I swear I can hear him still laughing. He is so annoying, but I guess I still love the asshole.

 _Next Morning_

"Why the hell is this bastard not answering?!" I growled out loud as I called Miyagi yet again to go straight to voicemail. "Is his phone off? Do not tell me he..."

"Taka...why do you sound so angry?" I looked over at Hiromi.

"Stop calling me that!"

"So why are you so angry? Boyfriend being difficult?"

"You have no idea."

She giggled, "I hear you. Atashi has been working non stop to save up for college so I have not seen him but I guess I should be saving too. Things wil change once we head on to college. Oh but I guess not for you since your boyfriend is already in college." Well, it is technically not a lie. "Since you can't get a hold of him you want to come to my sister's job. She said they have a new cake I want to try."

That strange one? Guess I had nothing left to do. "Fine." Idiot Miyagi.

"Hello Hiromi!" I watched as Hidori ran over to hug Hiromi just a bit too tight. Hiromi giggled as she hugged back. "Hi sis! I brought Shinobu again."

I tensed up when she ran to hug me too. "Hi Shinobu! So happy to see you again!" Get off. Get off. Get off! "Uh yeah, hi Hidori."

We sat down at one of the tables as we watched Hidori running around to other customers. "Your sister has too much energy."

"Yeah, I always wonder how Misaki keeps up with her."

"Misaki?"

Oh that is my best friend I told you about before. The one dating someone older than her." Hidori answered as she set two pieces of a marble cake down. "Speaking of relationships, how is yours going?"

"Sis! Go work!" Hidori pouted, about to say something, when another coworker yelled at her to go grab coffee from the back. "I'm sorry about her Shinobu."

I shrugged, "your sister needs a life."

She laughed, "you are not lying there. She gets so focused with other people's lives that she forgets her own."

"She was telling me about her other friend, seems like she was in a relationship with the two of them."

"Misaki and her have been friends for a long time now; that girl is the exact opposite of Hidori and is the only real friend sis has had. Sis tends to be overprotective over people she cares about. But seriously she needs a boyfriend."

I had to laugh at the last part. Hidori was completely different from my sister; kind of jealous. It was obvious the two cared for each other and would let nothing happen to them. I did not trust Risako that much and really have no close bond. I am dating her ex-husband.

"BREAK!" I jumped as Hidori cried out, laying her head down on our table as she took a seat next to Hiromi. "Finally on break!"

"Shit you almost gave me a heart attack!"

She gasped but then laughed, "Shinobu, a lady does not speak with such language." Nope, cannot see living with her. "So what were you two talking about?"

"How you need a life." My eyes went wide as Hiromi spilled the beans like that; would she get angry?

Instead, Hidori smiled went wider as she shrugged. "I probably do but I like being able to take care of others. It makes me happy to see that I am can help people. So Shinobu feel free to come here anytime. All of Hiromi's other friends suck!"

"That's because you act like this." It sounded like Hiromi was scolding her but there was no hint of annoyance in her eyes; I do remember some of the girls and boys commenting about Hidori but Hiromi always shut them down, saying how no one talks about her sister like that. This bond, must be nice. "Sis, get a boyfriend."

"But no one is mature enough for all this."

"And no one will be."

"Hiromi!"

"I think you will find someone Hidori." I did not even realize was I talking until they turned to me. "I have seen my own sister bounce from guy to guy and it is not like she has any personality unlike you, so if she can find some guys I am sure you can find one."

They both got quiet; Hiromi's mouth fell open. Oh come on. "What the hell with the looks?"

"That's it!" Hidori rushed over and hugged me before I had a chance to escape. "We are adopting her Hiromi! She is our new sister! I love her!"

"Can't...breathe..." God damn her boobs are big! I cannot breathe idiot!

"HIDORI, GET BACK TO WORK." I heard someone yell.

"You're no fun Kiki!" She let me go so I could take a big gasp of air. "I already gave you my number Shinobu so feel free to use it anytime." She ran back to hug Hiromi and ran off to the counter.

I narrowed my eyes at Hiromi's new face. "Well now there is someone else to share the torture."

"Like hell!"

Hiromi just kept laughing until I kicked her under the table. We stayed their for another 30 minutes when I noticed it was about time for Miyagi to get off work. "I have to get going."

"Say hi to your boyfriend for me."

"Come back soon Shinobu!" Hidori waved until another waitress yelled at her again. How does she still have a job?

On the way to Miyagi's I had called my parents already to tell them I would be spending the night at a friends. Mother fake-cried that both her daughters were never home with her anymore. The walk was quiet which was something I was used to; everyone was always gone from my house to make any noise. I bet Hiromi's place was as noisy as it can be.

"Shinobu?" I heard Miyagi call from the living room.

"It's me." I walked in, seeing him sitting on the couch grading some papers. Seemed like more than usual. I sat down, leaning on his shoulder. "Did you eat?"

"I was going to order out. I will be too busy with these to cook."

"I can cook." He didn't say anything but I heard him make a weird grunt from the back of his throat. Bastard. I am getting better. "Whatever, I am not that hungry anyway."

"Did you eat already?"

"I had some cake with my friend Hiromi at her sister's work." He had set the papers down and lifted his arms up to stretch. Even for 35 he still looked good. I made a small squeal when his arm came down from behind and pulled me closer to him, my head now on his chest. I was pretty sure I was blushing by his chuckle. "Her sister is really weird. Loud, nosy, does not seem to care about where she is."

"Sounds like you had fun."

I shrugged, "it was different though. Seeing the two interact; it was obvious they love each other very much."

It was quiet for a moment when Miyagi's hand gently grabbed my chin to look up at him. "Why are you upset?"

"I am not upset." I also could not think as his fingers brushed against my cheek. "Don't be stubborn now brat. Your face says it all." Damn. Stupid old man.

"I am not upset, but, I remember looking at the two, wondering how nice it must be, to have that close of a sisterly bond. It is not like nee-san and I were BFF's. Even now the longest we speak now is when she is complaining about some man." It is almost like are acquaintances.

"I am sure your sister cares about you. She used to complain that she never got a card from you in Australia."

"I remember her saying that to me. She also said I was a bad sister because I never sent souvenirs."

"Have you ever spoken to Risako about this." I shook my head. "If you want some sort of relationship, maybe you should open up to her."

I scoffed, "oh yes, and while I am at it I can mention the fact I am sleeping with her ex husband." I felt bad for saying that when I saw him wince. "Sorry." Well that made this awkward now. That was a touchy subject.

He kissed my forehead. "Something will get figured out."

"I hope." I listened to his heartbeats, enjoying this time. We stayed like that until the food came and ate that in a nice silence. "I have a lot of papers to grade so you can go to bed first."

"But..." I know it is his job but...I thought we could do something. He must have noticed me hesitating since he chuckled and I felt myself being led to the couch. He sat down first, pulling me into his lap. "You are such a spoiled brat."

"Shut up." Was all I could say when he kissed me.

 _Next morning_

"Welco...hey Shinobu." Hidori greeted me with a hug. "You are alone today?"

"Hiromi was going out with a guy from school." I saw her start to pout but then laughed, "oh well, she is the one with a life." She took me to a small table. "But it is still nice to see you. Are you waiting for your boyfriend to be done with work?"

"Yeah, he had to stay later to finish extra work." Serves the idiot right for getting caught. Someone has no stealth.

"Alright let me get your order than." I ordered the same cake from yesterday with an ice coffee with cream. "There you are. If you need anything feel free to ask."

"Wait," I called out before she left. "Are you taking a break soon?"

"I am in about 15."

"Um, if it's alright with you, I would like to talk."

She stared at me for a moment when she smiled, and instead of being wide, it was soft, almost genuine. "Of course." She patted my shoulder before running to another part of the cafe.

Hidori was a good sister.

* * *

I love Hidori ^_^

Next on COH:

More sister-issues with Shinobu and a new problem arises with the couple

* * *

OMAKE

"YOU BROKE YOUR PHONE!?" The next morning I was refreshed and remembered I was supposed to be angry at this old man. "HOW THE HELL DID THAT HAPPEN?" I was becoming even more angry by the nervous look on his face and him scratching the back of his neck. What did he do? "Well? Are you losing your eyesight now and dropped it?"

"I am not that old! Kamijou broke it!"

That bitch again?! I am going to kill her. "She's going to die." I headed for the door when he pulled me back.

"Now, now it is not what you think. I did deserve it but if you must know I was doing it for you."

"Doing what?" How was this my fault now?

The nervous laugh returned. "Well, after you pulled me out that day, Kamijou's boyfriend showed up. You always accuse her of being single and that is why you make such a big deal about her that I thought I would get proof to prove it. Well, Kamijou found me taking the video."

Um. I do not know if I should be happy or frustrated for having a stupid boyfriend. "A video? A video of what?" His blank look through me over. "YOU SICK PERVERT! YOU COULD HAVE TAKEN A PICTURE! WHY WOULD I WANT TO SEE A VIDEO OF THAT SKANK GETTING IT ON WITH HER BOYFRIEND?"

"So you wanted a picture?"

"YES! I still need proof!" He is going to do this again and do it right unless he wants me spying on him. "Go get a new phone and take a proper picture." Wait. "Then again the photo could be staged. No, take a video or her saying it, no that can be staged too." DAMNIT! I have to go down there!

I was pulled out of my inner struggle when he pulled me into a kiss. "You are an annoying, adorable brat."

"Shut up!" Stupid old pervert.

We were kissing again when he lifted me up. "You have no school and I do not need to be there until later." He started making his way to the bedroom.

"You really are a pervert." His reply was a short laugh as he threw me on the bed. "This still won't get you out of trouble."

He just kept laughing, shutting me up right away.


	16. Chapter 16: Terrorist

"Shinobu, my sis told me to tell you that she is not working at the bakery today." Hiromi said as I grabbed my bag. "I guess you were planning to see her, sis has been saying you guys meet up a lot."

Almost everyday. The last time was three days ago when Miyagi had to stay late again. It was nice, as annoying as Hidori was. She was someone I could rely on with information about my relationship and gave me advice. For the first time I did not feel like Miyagi and my relationship was some dirty little secret. Hidori accepted our age difference, even did not care that he was my sister's ex husband. I wonder if Hiromi does not like it though. "Just a bit."

She giggled, "Maybe we should adopt you."

"Shut up Hiromi!" She waved as she ran off. Like hell I could live in a house with those two. Well now what? I could go bother Miyagi but last I heard he had a meeting with my father about the curriculum. Damn it dad.

But it did give me a chance; only Miyagi went to the meeting meaning that bitch of an assistant might still be there by herself. Time to go make my mark.

Damn it! She was not here. This was a waste of time! And even if I waited for Miyagi here he becomes such a stickler about us going home together. "Afraid people are going to see" or something.

I went back outside, wondering if I should just text Hidori. Maybe she was on campus right now with her friend. "Shinobu?"

"Hid-Neesan?!" I jumped back to see Risako so close to me. And here I thought Kami was going to send Hidori to me.

Risako looked amused for a moment. "Such a scaredy cat."

"Shut up! Why are you here?"

Risako sighed, "I tried to see if Yoh was here but I guess dad has him in some sort of meeting." And just why do you need to see him? "What are you doing here?"

"A...friend of mine is on campus so I tried to see her but she is busy." One day I will corner that assistant alone.

"If that is the case then come with me." Before I could protest she had grabbed my arm and was dragging me off campus. "Wait, what? What the hell nee-san?"

"Oh shut up. Riku had to go out of town on a gig and I am bored at the house. Let's go spend some quality sister time."

"And when the hell have we last done that?" Never.

"Will you just shut up and come along."

Is it too late to scream I am being kidnapped?

She took us to a cafe, fancier than Hidori's. The desserts were done well but compared to the Hidori's job, these tasted bland. "Riku is so close to getting that deal, than I can rub it in mom and dad's face." Here we go again. "Shinobu, despite what they say, I know what is best for me."

"Maybe they feel like you don't even know that."

"Oh forget that. You know why dad set me up with Yoh? Because of business. He sent his oldest daughter in a business transaction just to benefit the school. Some good parents they are." I could see it coming off like that but I remember father giving her the option to walk away.

"If you felt that way then why did you even marry him?"

Watching her mouth open and close as she tried to think of an answer had me interested. "Of course I was going to do what dad told me. That time I still would have done anything our parents said. Plus, Yoh seemed nice." Her face grew sad as she said the last part in a small voice. "Yoh would have been perfect I will say, but he was so hung up on his first love that he could not see anything else and I never knew how to get through to him. I would rather not be with someone knowing they loved another."

I had no comment about this; I had to experience it too. But I do not feel sorry for her and still stick to saying they were not meant to be. I had to deal with the same thing with Miyagi, and then some, but in the end he gave up his sensei for me. I am the one who he chose to give love a second chance with. Maybe if Risako stayed, and fought to understand, fought hard for her feelings, they could have still been together.

But that is a thought I quickly pushed out of my head.

"Shinobu, you see Yoh time to time, does he have anyone new?"

Oh god, not this topic. "Why do you want to know?"

She shrugged, "The few times I see him he seems different. Unlike the man I remember marrying. I hate to admit out of all the guys I have dated he was the most suitable."

"And then you cheated on him."

Her eyes narrowed, "oh get off your high pedastal, what else was I to do? I was not going to lay down with a man who clearly had no love for me and I am a sexual person." Okay too much information. "I have my needs too."

Who would want to be with someone who only thought about themselves? Is what I wanted to say but I held my tongue, taking a sip of my ice coffee instead. I had to be careful otherwise this conversation would take a turn for the worse. "Listen, it is obvious you and Miyagi were not meant to be, so there is no use on dwelling on it. Find someone who you can be yourself with and they love you back just as equally." And good luck with that.

She went silent, eating the cake she ordered. I really hope this was the end of the conversation. "So, any boyfriends for you?"

"Why would I tell you?"

She gasped, "because I am your sister. If you need any advice I can give you loads." Yes, because you sure know everything about the world of men. Been around that town a few times.

"I am fine. I am not looking for any advice about boys." Because I found a man. And I would rather talk to Hidori about these things.

"You're no fun. I heard dad trying to get you to go to college. You could honestly just marry a rich guy and be done with it."

"Why would I do that? If I am going to marry someone it is going to be someone I am in love with."

"Did not know you thought that way."

"You do not know a lot about me." We stared at each other, waiting for someone to make the next move. "I guess I do not."

We left an hour later after that awkward ending. None of us said anything else until she announced she had to go get Riku from the train station, something that the gig was canceled. Around that time I got a message from Miyagi saying he was done. "You not going home tonight?" She asked, seeing me on my phone.

"I am staying at a friend's tonight."

"You do that a lot." I tensed up, narrowing my eyes at her. "Must be a great friend for letting you stay at their place a lot."

"Must be nice when Riku's mom leaves for the weekend so you can actually spend a night." She glared, flipping me off. "Such an ass." She left without saying goodbye, giving a small wave from behind.

She is such a bitch. But that was a close one; last I need is for her to start getting involved in my personal life. I would rather tell my parents first about Miyagi then her. My phone rang, thank god it was someone I actually wanted to talk to. "Hey Hidori."

 _"Hey Shinobu, sorry I did not answer sooner, I had to go save my friend from a kidnapper."_ The fuck?!

"Are you guys ok?!" A kidnapper?

I was confused as she laughed. _"We are fine now, her boyfriend's brother was just being a jealous prick but everything is alright. Though she might not be able to go to school tomorrow if ya know what I mean."_ I rolled my eyes at the suggestive tone. _"So, what did you need to speak about?"_

"It was nothing. I just had lunch with my sister."

 _"Sounds awkward."_ See, even she understands _. "How did it go?"_

"She was spouting the same nonsense, even started talking about Miyagi. It's getting annoying."

 _"Yeah but it must mean something to her to always come to you about this stuff. Even when Hiromi and I have fights she still will come to me with advice."_

"That's because you are a good sister Hidori. Nee-san is not like you."

 _"But she is still your sister. Just be patient. You still have to prepare for when she finds out about your relationship."_ Do not remind me. _"I have to go Shinobu but I work everyday this week so feel free to come in anytime!"_

"Alright, I will see you this week then. And Hidori."

 _"Yes?"_

"Get a boyfriend."

 _"DON'T REMIND ME."_ I laughed as I hung up in front of Miyagi's building. Hidori was much better to talk to; it was like a breathe of fresh air. "Shinobu?" I turned to see Miyagi walking up. "Perfect timing. Were you waiting long?"

"No I just got here." He patted my head, the only show of affection he would do outside. "Were you on the phone?" He eyed it in my hand.

"Yeah, I was talking to Hidori." We headed up. "Get this, her friend was kidnapped today by her boyfriend's brother! And Hidori was so calm as she told me! I would kick someone's ass if they ever tried to kidnap me."

He chuckled, "that girl seems to get involved in all sorts of shenanigans. You seem to be very fond of her."

I shrugged, "it's fun. And I can talk to her about anything without her judging. I would never speak to Risako the way I speak to her."

"I have to meet this girl."

Say what? "Why?" We stopped in front of his door. "Don't you dare go falling for her! You are with me now you hear. For life!"

His eyes rolled again and he pulled me into a hug before I could continue yelling. "Shut up. I meant I wanted to meet this girl because she is starting to be precious to you. It is nice to hear that you have someone you feel you can confide in and trust. I want to thank her for taking care of the one I love. Brat."

So there really are times he can be sentimental; embarrassing. "You should have said that to begin with."

"I just did."

"Asshole." I grabbed his tie and pulled him into a kiss. I know he does not like doing things outside but I do not think I could wait after hearing him say he loves me. He did not seem like he wanted to break this kiss up soon, considering he wrapped his arms around my waist and pulled me closer. I moaned in his mouth when I felt his hands grab my butt. "Miyagi, let's go inside."

"You were the one so eager out here. Breaking all the rules now?"

"Just shut up and let's go in. I want you." He smirked as we kissed again. I could hear his keys behind me until we tumbled inside. A trail of clothes were probably going to be seen in the morning as we stripped each other on the way to the bedroom. On the bed I was only in my underwear while he still had his pants on. "Miyagi." I cried as his lips brushed all over my body. "Miyagi."

"Someone is needy today."

"Not my fault the criminal made me love sex." I cried when he suddenly put fingers inside me. "MIYAGI!"

"That was for calling me a criminal you idiotic brat." I gulped as his pants came off. "Hurry up Miyagi. I love you."

"That's right." He smiled, entering me.

I took a deep breathe as he lifted off of me only to fall down next to me, taking a deep breathe himself. "I think you are getting old." I snickered at the sweat even though I was just as sweaty. He rolled his eyes but made no comment, instead turning to wrap his arm around me. This had to be my favorite part; the post-cuddle. Just another way our affection is shown even with harsh words. "I love you Miyagi."

"I know."

* * *

Coming Next on COH:  
Sister vs. Sister!

* * *

OMAKE- Miyagi

I sighed out in relief as I got home. "I'm home," I called out though knowing no one would be here. Shinobu was to have dinner with her parents so she would not be coming tonight; not that she did not try to get out of it.

It was weirdly quiet in here. I did not have that girl running around here, burning down the kitchen, yelling at me and calling me names. It is strange; I found that sort of comforting. I really love that brat.

Her father spoke to me once again about her going to college and once again I told him she was set on Mitsuhashi. I would love for her to do whatever she wanted but she is too stubborn.

Hm, what did Shinobu want in the future? All she says is she wants to be with me and while the thought of having her as a housewife was nice, I still wanted her to live life how she wanted.

I was surprised to hear a knocking on my door. It could not be Shinobu, she would be yelling at me to let her in. I walked over, eyes going wide as I saw Risako standing there with a not so pleasant face. "Risako? What are you doing here?" I thought it was a family dinner.

"I was in the neighborhood." Suspicious. "Are you going to let me in?"

I had feeling this was going to not be fun but it probably would save me an even worse headache if I said no. "I do not mean to rush but I do have a lot of work to do."

"Of course. You always have work to do." She scoffed while sitting down. I ignored the jab and sat on the opposite cushion from her, taking out the essays I brought home to make the story believable.

"You really need to change this place." Oh god she is making small talk. She always did this when she really wanted to talk about something else.

"I will when I want to." Most likely when Shinobu starts complaining and changes it herself. She already made comments about my bed. "You obviously did not come here to talk about interior design. What is it?"

"Always was straight to the point." She rolled her eyes, sitting up straight and crossing her legs. "But I did come here to discuss a serious matter. I need to talk about Shinobu."

Now I was on alert. "What about her?"

"I hear she hangs out a lot over here. Don't you find it annoying to have a little high school girl hanging around you."

"It is not like she is interfering with my work. She also plans to join my lecture so her father wants me to prepare her." Not a total lie; I am preparing her to _not_ attend my lecture. "But I see how this is any of your business. From what I hear you are much busy in your own life."

She glared at me after that comment. Did I strike a nerve? "Screw this. Let's cut the chit chat Yoh." She held up her phone. "How about explaining this here."

My eyes went wide, my whole body tensed up in a way that was painful as I looked at a picture of me and Shinobu, kissing in front of my apartment.


	17. Chapter 17: Terrorist

MIYAGI

I sighed as my phone went off again. This would be the fifth time today Shinobu has called me and the fifth time I press the silence. It pained me to do it. I lit another cigarette.

"Professor, you already went through half the box. Are you trying to kill yourself?" I heard Kamijou's voice but did not turn to her. "And here are those notes from the last lecture I need you to look at. Are you listening?"

"Yeah, notes." I reached my hand out but looked up when I did not feel them in my hand. She still had her usual scowl but there was concern in her eyes.

"Are you alright? You look like shit."

I sighed again. "Are you going to give me those notes?"

"Are you going to answer my question?"

"I am fine Kamijou."

"No you are not!" God why did she choose now to be caring?

"Kamijou please." She went quiet for a moment that I thought she was going to give up but I heard I felt the sofa dip and looked to see she sat down next to me. "Look Miyagi." Wow, she actually used my name. "Despite your idiotic self, you have helped me out a lot and I do not like seeing you troubled. Plus it is a hindrance to my work." Gee thanks. "Now, what is going on?"

"I think I got too comfortable in my life that I did not think of the consequences." I reached for another cigarette but she pulled them out of reach. "Are you talking about that girl you are dating?" Even if I did not say anything she understood. "So, someone found out about your relationship? Is she at least legal?"

"She turned 18 a few months ago."

"Okay, at least it's legal; she looked younger."

"She acts it." Acts just like a spoiled brat.

"And I am guessing someone found out? Her family? Are they threatening you."

"Her sister."

"Fuck the bitch up." I had to laugh; typical Kamijou. "Well what does her sister know about you guys? She cannot be that important."

"Ehh.."

"Oh god what did you do?"

"I DID NOTHING." She narrowed her eyes. "But this is more complicated then just her sister finding out."

"How so? Who is her sister?"

"...my ex wife..."

Her whole face went blank that I almost got up to run. I already know the situation was weird and did sound wrong. There was still no sound as I could see her processing everything.

She cleared her throat, "Idiotic professor," her voice was so calm it made me even more afraid. "You are telling me that after a horrible divorce with the dean's daughter, you then start sleeping with the younger daughter, who just barely became legal?"

"Pretty much."

"WHAT THE HELL WERE YOU THINKING?" I yelped as she slapped me in the back of the head. "THIS IS A MAJOR PROBLEM. AND YOUR EX WIFE FOUND OUT? She could tell the dean and get you fired or worse! I do not see you escaping jail time if you are found out. What were you thinking? Were you sleeping with her throughout your marriage?"

"Of course not! Shinobu and I started dating almost 7 months ago." I already had this self-scolding long ago. "I know this is wrong Kamijou but things happen. Shinobu came back after she heard my divorce and for the first time in a long time, she made me feel alive again. I know it is wrong and all I wish was she did not belong to that family. I know what is happening is wrong but the love I feel for her is nothing I have felt for anyone else." Not Risako or even Sensei. Shinobu was much more special. "I am nervous but I do not regret this."

"God you put yourself in a shitty situation." I watched her shake her head and then laid back. "But I understand the feeling. As long as you know what you are doing."

"Thank you Kamijou." I smiled, feeling happy and bit more relaxed. I was glad she did not judge me that it makes talking to her put me at ease. Now if only Shinobu and her would get along.

Her face softened, about the closest thing to a smile I was going to get. "So what happened with her sister, how did she find out?"

"We were careless and kissed outside my apartment. She came and saw..." I paused as my phone went off again. I turned it off only to see Kamijou's face show interest. "That's Shinobu isn't it. Why are you avoiding her, would not it be better to talk to her about it?"

"I want to but...after last night..."

 _"Care to explain this?" My mind went blank; any explanation in my brain was gone. And her snickering face was not helping. "Shocked huh? I wanted to come talk to you last night and came upon this scene. Want to focus on work right? Cannot love again huh? You never showed effort in our relationship and yet here you are fucking my little sister."_

 _"Risako..." "You are disgusting. A little minor, doing an old man like yourself? Is that your kink? Was I just too old for you? Were you talking to her throughout our relationship. We did go months without sex, well you did, I wonder how you could last."_

 _"Enough Risako." I found my voice. "You do not know the situation and have no right to comment."_

 _"Oh, so I have no right to speak when my sister is being raped by my ex husband?"_

 _"ENOUGH!" I stood up. "Risako, you do not know what is going on."_

 _She stood up. "And let me tell you something Miyagi, you stay away from Shinobu. You really think I would allow you to be with her? My little sister? That's a laugh." She started heading for the door. "I can easily tell my father about you. You really think you will stay his favorite once he finds out you are fucking his youngest daughter? You would be lucky if all he did was fire you. You are not needed in Shinobu's life. An old man like you will just be tossed to the side. What young woman would want to be with a man on his death bed?" She started laughing. "I guess you should have picked me in the end. Contact Shinobu and I will destroy the two of you."_

 _With that she left, slamming the door._

"After that, I have not had the courage to reach out to Shinobu."

Kamijou shook her head. "Man Risako is a bitch. I met her only once and hated her." Oh I know. I got an earful from the two of them that the other was rude. "What's your next move then?"

"I have no clue." My phone went off again.

"You better decide quick. Shinobu does not seem like one to wait around." Boy was she right. I could not avoid her for long but what was I to tell her? Knowing her she will start storming around that she does not care about what anyone thinks.

"I will deal with it later. I still have work today." I was lying to myself, I finished all my work for the week but I might as well do something to get my mind off of things.

"If I know anything, indulging in work never helps." She started heading for the door. "And you usually will not be able to do it." When she opened the door I was surprised to see Shinobu standing there with an angry face. "Good luck." Kamijou called as she left the room.

"Don't you have school?"

"If you would check the time you would see that school is over." She sounded mad as she stomped over. "I called you eight times. You said you did not have to stay late today. Why did you lie? To stay with that assistant? I told you if you cheat on me I am killing you." I wish her crazy jealousy was the only problem here.

"You should be getting home. You have not been there in awhile."

"What the hell do you mean? I had dinner with my parents last night."

"But you have not spent the night at home for a full week. You should focus on family and school."

"What the hell are you saying this shit again?" God why was she so stubborn? I did not know how long I could keep up this charade.

"Shinobu, you still have your life to live. Just go home."

She stood there, her hands in fists as she looked at me with anger. I deserved it; I did not want her to feel this way but how else could I deal with this? "What happened?" I looked up to see the anger gone. "This isn't like you, something happened. So what? Spill it." She was sharp.

"Shinobu..." I was interrupted by a surprise kiss. "Shinobu?" She kissed me again, pressing into my chest. "Shinobu stop." I gasped as I heard my zipper being unzipped. "Shin..."

"Just shut up Miyagi." She growled as she swallowed my cock, coughing a bit when she took too much. We have only done this a handful of times and each time was in the dark since Shinobu was too embarrassed to do it with light. Now here she was on her knees, cheeks red, small noises coming out of her mouth, and her body was trembling. It was so erotic. "Shinobu..."

I did not last long. I tried to warn her but it came out as a grunt though as I came inside her mouth, some dripping down her cheek. "Idiot." She coughed out, swallowing what was in her mouth. I found some tissues to wipe her face while dodging the small swings she gave me. "Don't leave me." I paused at her quiet tone. She was looking down but her hand grabbed my arm. "We are destined for each other. You cannot leave me now, so do not avoid me again."

Such a terrorist.

"Risako found out about us."

Her eyes went wide for literally a second before she narrowed them. "So?" I could not stop from smacking my hand against my forehead. Of course this girl would not care. "How?"

"She saw us the other day outside my door."

"Well that was your fault." You little... "And so what? We were going to have to tell her eventually, now this saves that awkward conversation."

"I can still see some awkwardness." She puffed, standing up so I could zip my pants back up. "What did she say?"

"Basically warned me that if I did not stop seeing you then she would expose us and make our lives hell."

"I would like to see her try." I was taken by surprise when she grabbed my tie, pulling me closer to her. "Listen here Miyagi, yes our relationship is not approved by society but are we dating all of society? No. I don't care what people have to say as long as we have each other. So don't give up on me. Unless...you are having doubts about this..."

Far from it. "It is not that. You are only 18 and still have many options. Being with me cuts that in half. I do not want you to live a life you'll regret."

"Then don't ever leave me. My only regret is letting you go." Kamijou was right, focusing on my work would never be my way of life. I loved this girl and I needed her in my life.

We left my work right then just because I knew Kamijou was still around and I did not want to hear her screaming if she barged in on us. We both seemed to have a terrible habit of walking in on each other with our partners around. A bit too close for comfort. Shinobu held on to my arm the entire time despite my protest. She did not say anything but the look on her face showed she was thinking about something.

"Your college exams are coming up." I spoke up to make small talk.

She shrugged, "I take Tokyo's in three weeks."

"Oh, another school other than Mitsuhashi?"

"After thinking about it, I do need to think about my future more seriously."

"So you finally listened to me?"

"SHUT UP!" Nice to see she still had that bite. We made it up the elevator when she froze outside. "Shino..."

"I see you did not listen to me Yoh. Do you want to go to jail?" I cringed as I saw Risako standing in front of my door with a scowl on her face. I was not ready for this. Before I could speak Shinobu made the first move, stomping over to her. "Shinobu?"

SMACK.

My eyes went wide as I watched Shinobu slap Risako. I did not think Shinobu would do such. Sure she is volatile but not to her own sister. Risako paused for a moment, her cheek turning red. "What...WHAT THE HELL WAS THAT FOR?"

"WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING HERE?"

"ME? WHAT ABOUT YOU! THIS IS MY HUSBAND."

"Ex-husband. You guys are divorced."

"So that gave you permission to go fuck him? Not to mention he is 17 years older than you! What do you think our parents will say about this?"

"Probably the same thing they said to you when they walked in with you having a threesome." Ouch, that was a low blow.

"You stupid brat!"

"You guys..." I tried going in between, remembering we were in the hallway, but when I grabbed Shinobu's arm all she did was try to pull me away. "Stay out of this." She growled.

"it is not good to fight like this." I tried to reason but she rolled her eyes.

"This is disgusting to watch. You got fed up with me so you go with someone underage?"

"I am 18!"

"I bet you weren't when you first started having sex!"

"Prove it bitch!"

"Enough you two." Now I really put some force into pulling Shinobu back. She ended up with one shoulder behind me and I could hear her growling. Like hell I was letting her loose. "Risako, I am sorry that you had to find out this way but please know I do care about your sister. I know this is not what you expected nor even wanted but I love her very much and am not just playing with her." Shinobu stopped growling behind me and I probably am going to hear about this when we are alone but I needed Risako to know that I was not going to hurt her sister. I felt guilty but Shinobu had my heart in a way Risako did not.

Risako went silent as she looked between us, holding a neutral expression. We waited for her to say something when her mouth turned into a smug smile. "Who knew I had a slutty sister? Going after someone older than you, your own sister's ex-husband. I am disappointed in you Shinobu."

"Now wait Risako..." "You are not my sister." Both our heads turned to Shinobu. She looked ready to cry. "My sister? When have you ever treated me like your sister? Never! Any time you had any sort of talk with me it was about your boyfriends. This is the most we have spoken to each other about something other than who you are dating. Who would even want to be with

to be branded with the title as your ex husband but I do not care about that. I have loved him longer than you and he loves me more than what he felt for you. There is nothing you can do to break us up. So leave us alone." With that she held up my keys (I did not remember her taking them) and moved past Risako to unlock the door. Since she had my hand she dragged me with her. I glanced over to Risako, taken back by the sadness on her face, when Shinobu pulled us into the apartment and slammed the door shut.

Her back was to me, with her head leaning against the door. Outside we heard footsteps leading away from my door. "Shinobu?"

"You can't leave me." She croaked out. I turned her around to see her crying, pulling her into my arms. "I don't mind giving up anything so that the two of us can be together. So you can't leave me or else I'll kill you."

Even were her childish threat I just held her closer. I did not know what to say right now as I could not even figure out my own feelings. It was hard to see family acting like this; being the only child wishing for a sibling I do not want the two to have a bad relationship.

But, is it horrible, to feel happy?

I know Shinobu's family was a major obstacle in our relationship and I did fear that if the truth was out to them, they would pressure Shinobu to not want to be together. The way she defended us to Risako, was a relief. Shinobu was mine and she will not leave me.

What a selfish man I was.

"You really want to put up with an old man like myself?"

Sh nodded, wiping her tears on my jacket. "You are not that old, I am sick of you saying that. I love you and I want to be with you for the rest of my life. Well, yours." I just chuckled at her comment; all her comments are just to hide her embarrassment.

That night I held her was different, desperate. "Miyagi." She moaned, nails digging into my back.

I did not know what was going to happen now; I guess technically I could not do jail time but the dean could fire me and make sure I was never hired at any other institute. If that happen then there was no way for me to support Shinobu and who knows how long Shinobu would love me then. But now, I only thought of the now. Her small body trembling underneath mine; her loud gasps as my tongue made contact with her neck; her small voice, calling out my name in a tone much smaller than the prideful tone she uses with me.

"I love you." Her eyes were glazed and unfocused, looking only at me. "I love you Miyagi."

"I know. I love you too."

* * *

I know I keep sticking with Terrorist and that is because I want to move their story along before I go back to the other ones. The plan is for one more Terrorist and then back to Romantica so stay tune!

Next time on COH:

Risako fiasco has come to an end. The result?

* * *

OMAKE

SHINOBU

I waited on the couch for Hidori to show up, already telling her that the door was unlocked. Today we were going to spend time in Miyagi's apartment since she did not work today and I did not feel like going out after yesterday. I almost could not believe that yesterday happened.

"Hello hello, Shin-chan?"

"In here." She came skipping in and I had to chuckle at her cheerfulness. It always felt better with Hidori around. Her smile left as she looked at me, showing concern instead. "What happened?" Leave it to her to know something is wrong.

She sat down next to me and after a deep breath I explained what happened last night. I could not remember much but I remembered very clearly the slap and the speech of me basically disowning Risako. My words still rang clear.

Hidori stayed silent as I told my story, nodding at some parts, scrunching her eyes at others. "And I slammed the door in her face."

"Wow." Was all she said as I could see her still thinking about it. "That is one way to come clean."

"Not a very good way."

"Yeah, but what's done is done. I would say talk to your sister again."

That is the advice she gave me? "Are you insane?"

"Possibly. But she still is your sister."

"But she is not like you Hidori. She does not act like a sister the way you do." Why could not Hidori be my sister?

I was surprised when Hidori's arm came around me, pulling me to lay on her chest. "There, there." She started brushing her fingers through me hair. It was soothing and my eyes started to close. "I know things seem difficult now but I like to believe that good things will happen in the end. So I do think you need to get things settled with your sister."

"I wouldn't know where to start."

We both turned when someone knocked on the door. Who could that be? I am sure Miyagi was not getting a package and it was fairly early in the day for someone to come over. Except for Hidori.

"I'll get it." Hidori patted my shoulder as she got up. I just let her, maybe whoever it was would get confused and leave.

"Hello?"

"Is Shinobu here?" I jumped off the couch. "Nee-san?"


	18. Chapter 18: Terrorist

I was surprised to see her here so soon and alone. I was all prepared for dad to come here next. Hidori looked between the two of us before getting some hint and left the two of us, saying she would call me later. Risako sat down at the other couch and there was silence. Can't say I felt guilty for the red mark on her face. She had no right to threaten Miyagi like that. "It still hurts."

"I'm not apologizing for it." She rolled her eyes. "Nee-san, why did you come?"

"I thought I wasn't your sister." Now that did made me a bit guilty. "Obviously if you feel nothing when getting with my ex."

I really did not want to talk about this. "Nee-san..."

"How did it start?" I wasn't expecting that.

I took a deep breath and started talking, wanting nothing else to hide. I told her about the library, about the time I almost got mugged, to the heartbreak I had that made me run to Australia and run back when I heard they were divorced. I told her about me pursuing him and at sensei's grave to now. This was probably the most I have spoken to her in...ever.

I watched her facial expressions go up and down, trying to process this. "I wished none of this happened but I knew Miyagi was who I wanted to be. I thought I could give up but I really do think we belong together. It's destiny."

"Such a child." She chuckled under her breath. "The real world does not revolve around destiny. What is destiny going to do when it comes to job, money, marriage? You are with someone who is 17 years older than you. He will get old and decrepit while you can still move. You really want to be with someone like that? You are only 18."

"Listen Nee-san. I know I am young and our age difference is big but I am already aware of the possible challenges and am ready to accept it all. I really love him."

It went back to being quiet. "When our parents had you, I did not know what to do." I was surprised to see her eyes were becoming watery. "I was 15 and trying to figure out my own life. I had a boyfriend, was starting high school, that when I heard I had a baby sister, I did not know how to treat you. You were cared for by the nanny and mother that there really was no need for me. As you got older I tried but then father started talking about marriage so that was something else to keep me occupied. When I met Miyagi, I thought it was suspicious you two came together but I brushed it off, thinking it really was a coincidence. I did not really love Miyagi, our marriage was a bit rushed, more for father to have an heir for the school. And even during the relationship Miyagi never showed much passion. He loved his work and later I heard he was pushed into it. How is that supposed to make me feel?"

"Nee-san..."

"I don't know about being a sister and obviously don't know how to be in a relationship. And here I am, losing to my sister."

"I never thought of this as a competition." I inched towards her. "All I ever wanted was a good man and a great sister. I wanted someone that could be there for me. Someone I could talk to and share things with. Just once, just once I wanted you to say that you were there for me." Now I had tears in my eyes as my voice got louder. "Forget the ordeal with Miyagi, I just want my sister."

I looked to see tears also falling down her eyes but she still was trying to hold it in. Her mouth opened and closed at least four times before she turned to stare at the coffee table. I waited for her response; it felt like sitting on pins and needles. Whatever she would say would be a make or break it.

She finally looked up. "I won't tell mother or father." A part of me sighed with relief. "But, I still need some time to think about this."

I nodded. "Well, Riku is supposed to be meeting me in an hour so I best be going."

"Okay." I went to stand up but was stopped as a hand was placed on top of my head. I looked up in surprise at her. She was not smiling but there was a soft look in her eyes. "Let's go out to eat again." And then she left.

I sat there, touching my head, until I busted out laughing. "That was so weird."

 _"I am so happy for you Shinobu,"_ I could hear Hidori clapping. After I got situated I decided to call Hidori to give her an update.

"It's a start."

 _"But a good one. Now she knows, Shinobu just loves her sister too much."_

"Shut up." I growled at her laughter. "Miyagi will be home soon so I will see you later."

 _"Alrighty. Bye, bye."_

I had just hung up when Miyagi walked in. "Welcome home."

He opened his mouth but no words came out as he froze, sniffing around. "What is that smell?" What smell?

"You smelling things?" Right then the timer went off. "Dinner's ready so wash up."

As I took out the casserole, I looked as his face scrunched in disgust before a forced smile came up. "You made dinner."

"Yeah, there was a sale on cabbage and I saw this in a magazine. Now hurry up and go wash up."

Throughout dinner I did not know whether to feel bad to see him obviously not liking it or happy that after each bite he would comment how great it was. And when we laid in bed I told him what happened with Risako to which he kissed my forehead and told me he was proud of me. "So now all we have to do is deal with mom and dad."

He did not look so thrilled for that.

 _One month later_

"That is pretty, your sister bought it?" Hiromi asked, admiring the pink and purple bracelet I wore. Today we were at her house to study since the bakery was always loud and Hidori was not there anyway. Hanging out with that best friend of hers yet again.

"Yeah she got it from her trip in Osaka. Her boyfriend was doing a concert there."

"Exciting." I smiled as I looked at the bracelet.

Over the month things seemed to have settled down. Miyagi and I were the same as ever, college exams were in two weeks, and Risako and I were re-developing our relationship. We did not have the sisterly bond Hidori and Hiromi has but it is a nice friendship. Now my parents do not know yet but Risako and I were thinking of a plan on how to. It all was coming down to Risako trying to persuade them that Miyagi and I should do an omiai and with her own relationship working out well it would be a good time. Our parents have met Riku and actually like him but father knew he was not someone he wanted to take over the school.

"Shinobu, you still looking at Tokyo's exam?"

"I am." I huffed out. I really did not want to but I am keeping up my bargain of trying a new school. I am not going to lie I still think it is lame.

Hiromi giggled. "If you don't want to go to college you should say something. But then your parents would probably marry you off."

That's no problem. "I just don't know what to do in life really."

"I am sure you will figure it out. You talk to your boyfriend about this?"

"He leaves it up to me since it is 'my life'" Cue an eye roll. "Aren't you going to Tokyo as well?"

She nodded, "everyone in our family has went there and nee-san is there now. But I want to go into art while nee-san is in law."

"Sounds strange for her."

"Right, but surprisingly nee-san is great with persuasion, debates, and basically getting everyone to go along with her decision. She is like a different person."

"I would like to see that." We both started laughing when I froze. "Shinobu?" I feel sick. I ran to her bathroom and let out lunch in her toilet. "Shinobu!"

Oh god this was gross. I should not have eaten that tuna sandwich. When I was finally done and left with a burning throat, Hiromi passed me a glass of water. "Are you alright?"

I rinsed my mouth, taking a deep breath. "I hope so."

* * *

Yay! Happy times!  
And of course a great cliff hanger!

Coming up next on COH:

Misaki attends her first awards ceremony and gets a dose of the reality of dating a celebrity. And let's not forget one older brother!

* * *

Omake _Miyagi_

"So please remind Shinobu of the dinner tonight. I tried telling her but she hung up on me so fast because she was with some girl." Risako was telling me as I handed her the old curtains she wanted.

"Oh you must be talking about Hidori. I had just met her the other day." I had to shake my head at the memory of that; Kamijou still was giving me grief of getting her boyfriend involved with their mischief. It was the wrong day for those two, well three, there was another girl with them, and Kamijou's boyfriend to be on campus together. I guess Nowaki had a similar jealous streak like Shinobu. "Shinobu really looks up to her."

Risako made a face. "She better than me?"

I looked at her for a moment before laughing as hard as I could. "It's not funny Yoh!"

"You...act..." I tried to get out but was still laughing. This was so unlike her. "SHUT THE HELL UP YOU CRIMINAL." I curse the day she heard Shinobu call me that. Now she says it to get under my skin. It works.

"Who would think that you would get so jealous of one of Shinobu's friend."

"Trust me this is all new to me too." She sat down. "And here I thought getting over the fact that you are sleeping with my sister but I am too worked up with trying to even be one. You lucked out."

It was difficult but we had come to a respectable ground. Tonight Shinobu and I were having dinner with her and her boyfriend for the first time. Apparently her father approved of him and it was nice to see her finally getting it right. I still felt that guilt for Risako's part but every time I mention it she changes the subject, always saying that what is done is done and there is no point in living in that mess.

"Shinobu loves you Risako, never forget that."

"Thanks."

"I'm ho..." We both turned to see Shinobu standing there, I could see that killer look appear in her eyes that I had to roll mine.

"Oh, welcome back Shinobu." Risako greeted.

"What are you doing here?" She could be a little more nice to her own sister.

Risako looked shocked before chuckling. "Wow, you weren't kidding about that jealousy. Even I am scared." She stood up. "Well I am heading out now. I will see you two tonight." She patted Shinobu's head, still laughing when Shinobu backed away.

"To think you would have learned your lesson."

"Shut up old man. I don't trust anyone when it comes to you." She sat next to me. "And why do I have to go to dinner with her and her boyfriend? Can't we just do a drive by?"

"Your sister is wanting your support in her relationship, the least you can do is be nice. Just like she is for us." She stayed quiet, showing I won this argument. She leaned into me, pouting. "Go get ready, we meet them in two hours and you take forever to get ready." I kissed her forehead and pushed her towards the bathroom.

"Alright, sheesh, don't rush me." She complained but still made her way to the bathroom.

Things really were settling down nicely. There is still obstacles but my confidence level has raised overtime and now I no longer fear dealing with her parents. And after that, what else could possibly happen?


	19. Chapter 19: Romantica

I really felt out of place. I do not even know why Usagi insisted I come with him for the setting up. All we were doing was following Isaka and Aikawa as they went over what was going to happen tonight. Thank god I was able to wear these light wedges so my feet were not killing me as much but I still wanted to sit down. I had to walk around in my dress because I would not have time to change later because one of the conditions Usagi-san set was I had to be by his side the whole day until he had to get up on stage to grab the award.

Fuck him and fuck Isaka for going along with it. I am not some sort of condition in a business transaction. I took a step when the pin in my hair fell out, me catching it before it fell on the floor. "Did you put it in properly?" Usagi looked at me.

"I thought I did."

"I can help." Aikawa, whom I noticed was no longer explaining the details, rushed over to take the pin from me. "I love doing these."

"So you do have girly tendencies."

"SHUT UP STUPID AUTHOR." I giggled as Aikawa fixed my hair. Usagi narrowed his eyes and when Aikawa was done he pulled me to him. "What?"

He stared at me for a moment. "You look beautiful."

Well now what do I say? I could see his smirk, knowing full well I was red from head to toe. "You look nice too."

"Don't you mean handsome? Sexy?"

"Nice is nice, take it or leave it!" He chuckled, kissing my cheek.

"Sensei, this is the way to the stage." Aikawa called him. Usagi grumbled but followed her. I was about to go when Isaka touched my shoulder. "Can I speak to you real quick?"

What does he want? I nodded and we went to the lobby of the hotel. "Um, what is it you want to speak to me about?"

He leaned against one of the pillars. "I know Akihiko told you to stay near him but if you could give him space that would be great."

Tell him that. "How come?"

"Well, an unknown college girl with a well known celebrity, can be quite the publicity. And not one I want to portray for our company." I turned to see the secretary from before walking over. "Just something to think about. I like you but I would rather not have any issues go on. And I am sure you do not want to cause trouble for Akihiko." He walked away after that.

What the hell was that about? I would cause issues? I did not even want to be here and wasn't that the condition Isaka gave Usagi to get him here. From my understanding I could not leave Usagi's side.

Well that should help me then, without having to push Usagi off me during the ceremony.

"There you are Misaki," Aikawa came running over. "Sensei complained that he would run out on the ceremony if you were not in his sight." She looked to be crying as she dragged me back.

I never have been to an award ceremony before but damn is this fancy. So many people came in wearing extravagant clothing. I almost thought the women were sparkling had I not seen the many diamonds around their neck, arms, and in their ears. Men came in well cut with nice suits.

I was standing off to the side since Usagi was needed backstage where I was not allowed to go, not that he tried to fight it. Since I could talk to no one, I decided to people watch.

I will say the dress Usagi brought could blend in a bit with such a crowd but I still felt plain. Women were caked with make up while I wore simple lipstick Hidori gave me. I felt uncomfortable when I heard people talking about some actress being the rumored girlfriend of Usagi. She did look amazing, compared to me.

"Are you well?" I turned to see Isaka's secretary standing next to me with a gentle smile. In her hand was a cup of some clear, bubbly liquid. "Here is some sparkling water. You look more in place when you are holding a drink and also you won't have one of these pervy men slipping you something unpleasant."

"Thank you." I took the water, sipping it softly. The carbonation burns my throat. "I feel so out of place."

"I never get used to these myself." She stood next to me, drinking from her own glass. "I haven't properly introduced myself before but I am Asahina. Feel free to ask me for any assistance, or if you need to get an idiotic president away from you."

I giggled, "Isaka-sama sounds like a handful."

"You have no idea."

Asahina was telling me a bit about her job when another man approached us. "Hello Asahina, that president let you out of his sight?" Another girl had joined him.

"He is floating around here somewhere." Asahina replied.

The girl looked at me. "Hey, I saw you earlier with Usami-sensei. How do you know the author?"

"Um..." What do I say?

"She is one of Aikawa's assistants." Asahina answered. "Takahashi is here to learn the ropes."

The woman made a face before snickering, "yes, yes. Makes sense." What is that supposed to mean?

"Now announcing, the winner for the Kikukawa award... Usami Akihiko." Everyone started clapping and when I looked up I froze. Was that really Usagi-san? The man on stage was incredibly handsome. I could hear the women squeal.

"He is a great actor." Asahina whispered in my ear. She was not kidding.

"Thank you so much for this award. I would like to thank..." His voice was so smooth, so crisp.

WHAT THE FUCK WAS THIS? I GOT TO DEAL WITH A SHITTY VERSION WHILE HE IS OVER HERE KNOCKING WOMEN'S UNDERWEAR OFF? I HAVE BEEN DUPED!

But even so, I am not going to lie, it prides me to know that this is the man I live with.

When his speech was over, he left the stage, coming back out to join the guest. I felt like I should go to him but Asahina held me back. "He has to keep up his appearances." Was her explanation.

I understood later, as he greeted multiple women, accepting flowers from one gorgeous woman I recognized as the actress people were saying she was in a relationship with.

Is this what Isaka meant about the two of us? Since Usagi lives in such an extravagant world that I don't fit in. Huh, this sort of hurts. "I am going to use the bathroom." I informed Asahina.

She gave me a small smile, nodding her head and let me go. Really I just wanted to get out of there, wishing I never came in the first place. In the bathroom I looked at myself in the mirror. Maybe if I put more make up on I would not look so plain? But I tried makeup and I hated how it felt on my skin.

If I stay like this, will I cause Usagi trouble?

Well this made my night depressing. It's obvious they are going to have Usagi mingle more so there really was no point in me being there. I am just gonna go back to my room, order room service, and watch a movie. Seems Usagi won't be back until late anyway.

As I was walking down the hall I ran into someone else. "I am sor...ry." I looked up, freezing when I looked at Usagi's brother's shocked eyes. "Sorry."

 _Niichan, how did I get myself into this?_

Here I sit in Usagi-ani's room with him sitting across from me. In between us was a strawberry cake that I am not going to lie, looked really good. But I should not have taken his invitation to come talk to him but I still felt bad for yelling at him the day before. And not too mention the random flowers he sent me.

"Um, what did you want to talk about?" Have I said that before?

He shrugged, cutting the cake and handing me a piece. "Thank you." I was pretty hungry since I have not eaten since breakfast.

"I wanted to thank you for being my guide yesterday."

"Ah not at all. Thank you for the flowers." I took a bite of the cake. "So, why did you send the flowers?"

"Did not you say you like flowers?" Oh, did I?

"I mean, I guess I said it just because I was looking at them but I do still like them."

"Then what do you like?"

I started thinking when I glanced at the strawberries that decorated the cake. "I guess you can saw I like strawberries." I laughed it off when I looked down to see him setting a strawberry on my plate. "Eh?"

"It's a strawberry."

"Right."

HOW THE HELL DO I COMMUNICATE WITH SOMEONE LIKE THIS?

The awkward silence gave me a chance to look at him. He sat in sort of the same manner as Usagi-san, chest out, prideful, air of arrogance around him, and the face structure was the same, but Usagi-ani had black hair and glasses and just seemed different.

"How long have you been living with Akihiko?"

"Not long. Since April. My brother and him are friends and when my brother moved to Osaka for his job and I needed a place to stay."

"Must be hard with all the chores."

"Not really. I do the chores and cook for rent."

"I see. That is admirable for someone your age." Is he complimenting me?

"But Haruhiko-sama looks quite young, how old are you?"

"I am two years older than that guy."

He looks good for his age. "I was surprised though, since you and Usagi look nothing alike."

His eyes narrowed and he looked angry. "It is only natural we do not look alike."

Did I saw something I was not supposed to? "Um, I should get going now, thank you for the cake." I moved to get up.

"Why? That party will be going on for awhile now."

"No, no, I think I should head out, otherwise Usagi will be worried." Especially if he finds me with you.

I made it to the door when I felt my arm being pulled back to look into his determined face. "I am going to steal you."

"What?" He pulled me closer until I felt his breath on my face. "I like you."

WHAT?

"Um, I have to go, thanks for the food!" He loosened his grip so I could pull away and run, not looking back.

What the fuck is going on?

He likes me?

He is going to take me away?

WHAT THE HELL IS GOING ON!?

I ran into our room when deja vu hit as I collided with another body. I jumped back. "THE OTHER USAGI."

"What's wrong?" There Usagi stood, same air of arrogance I experience just a second ago.

"Um...there was cake...and...I just showed him...and...uh...what the hell is going on with these brothers?" I mostly said to myself as my head started spinning.

"Are you alright?" He patted my head. "I saw you leave and got worried. What happened?"

"Um, nothing."

"No one sprints into a room when nothing happened." Damn he can see right through me.

How do I start this? "Ah, well, when I went to the bathroom, I ran into your brother."

His eyes went wide. "He still in the hotel?"

"And so, since I felt bad for yesterday, I went to talk to him for a bit and when I did...he said he liked me and that he wanted to take me away."

If looks could kill.

"WAIT USAGI-SAN! NO VIOLENCE! CALM DOWN." I held him by his waist as he tried storming out. "MAYBE I HEARD HIM WRONG!"

"Stealing other's belongings sounds like something he would do."

"Don't treat me like an item!"

"I won't but you are mine!"

"Who decided that?"

"I did!"

"Usagi-san..." There was a knock on the door. "AKIHIKO YOU BASTARD, AT LEAST SHOW UP TO THE AFTER PARTY." Isaka screamed.

"I already did what was necessary and even stayed longer than I said. My job is done."

"YOU COULD AT LEAST PUT IN A LITTLE OVERTIME WITH SOME FAN SERVICE. CARE ABOUT YOUR JOB."

"That is part of your job."

"YOUR BASTARD."

"Usagi-san, if it is part of your job than go." Isaka has never sounded that mad before and I did not want anything bad to happen to Usagi.

"Not needed. I did everything to the best of my ability."

"FINE THEN. DO WHATEVER THE FUCK YOU WANT." There was one last kick to the door before I heard footsteps stomping away.

Usagi turned to me. "This is private time and in my private time, you are my top priority." He grabbed my arm, pulling me to him and wrapping his arm around my waist. "Hear this: no matter what anyone says, I will keep saying this, you belong to me for the rest of you life. So give up." He kissed my forehead.

I know some women would die for someone like him to say such but after tonight and the charade he put on, made me annoyed at the person I live with. "Nope, I won't give up." I backed away, walking further into the room.

I could hear him laughing. "You will soon."

The lights were suddenly cut out and before I could make a move he had grabbed my arms and pushed me up against the large glass window that was made as part of the walls. "Wait, Usagi..." I gulped as I glanced down. "The glass could break."

"It's sturdy glass." Was all he said as he kissed me.

"We should leave the hotel early." Usagi sat on the bed at my side as I laid on the bed later that night, smoking.

"Why?" I sat up, wrapping the blanket around my naked body.

He placed his cigarette in an ash tray. "It would be a pain to run into Isaka after tonight."

"Oh." I laid back down as Isaka's words came back into my head. Would I really cause so much trouble for Usagi? "You going to bed?" I nodded my head, sinking deeper into the pillow. I felt his cool hand gently brushing through my hair before I fell asleep.

"Coming." I call out the next morning as I heard someone knocking on the door. I opened it to the same woman who delivered the flowers. "Delivery for Takahashi-sama."

She held up a basket of juicy, red strawberries. I took it, confused. "Don't you mean for Usami-sensei?"

"No, they are for Takahashi. The sender is...Usami Haruhiko-sama."

What?

 _Four days later_

I love strawberries. Who doesn't? I can make so many yummy things with them. Strawberry cakes, strawberry pudding, cupcakes, salads (yes salads), and even on some meat (don't hate until you try it). And of course the good old-fashion of eating them by themselves.

I love strawberries.

JUST NOT THIS FUCKING MANY.

Boxes and boxes of strawberries with names of high quality brands. Just what is the different between normal strawberries and high quality?

I am annoyed that Usagi-ani is sending me too many strawberries just because I said something in the moment. And because of Usagi's crazy jealousy, he thought it was a great idea to then send me some strawberries. Like what is this solving? I tell him to stop but then all he tells me is to send the ones I get from his brother back. How am I supposed to do that when I cannot even contact him!?

The boxes have no sender information and when I ask Usagi he does not tell me.

"Thank you for the strawberries. I love to make cakes with them." Hidori smiled as I handed her a basket full of them. I just sighed with relief that there was someone I can pawn these off on.

Funny story. The morning after the ceremony I got room service from Usagi-ani again and guess what he gave me this time? Strawberries. Of course Usagi got pissed but then things got worse when we got home and I got another package from him with some more strawberries.

Did Usagi help the situation?

NO!

His stupid ass started buying me strawberries himself and now there are piles of strawberries up at the condo and there is only so many treats I could make before I got annoyed. Thankfully, Hidori takes them for her family or for her job. I guess they like free fruit there.

Senpai sat down, eating a strawberry from the smaller tin I brought as well. "Hard life huh?"

"Shut up." I narrowed my eyes.

"Hey Misaki. want to come with me to deliver these to my store? The girls are always complaining they want to see you."

"Sure I can." Last thing I want is to see all those strawberries; I get nauseous just thinking about it. We started leaving when I saw a familiar person outside the gate. "Usagi-ani?!" I hid behind Hidori as she looked with curiosity.

"That's Usami's brother?" I nodded my head. She was silent for a moment until she started walking that way, dragging me along. "What the hell?"

"Hello sir, do you have business?"

Usagi-ani looked bewildered before straightening his glasses. "I see you are an aqcuaintance of Takahashi."

"More like her best friend." Why is she having a conversation with him?! "Well I guess I have you to thank for the yummy strawberries."

"Okay, okay." I pulled Hidori back before she went on about something else. "Is there something I can do for you?"

"I wanted to talk to you."

"About what?" I don't think after what happened last time I really wanted to be in the same room as him.

He opened his mouth when a group of girls walked past us, not making it so secretive that they were talking about us. "Perhaps we should move this to somewhere less open. Please come with me to the family mansion." Family mansion? Meaning where Usagi-san lived when he was growing up?

"Misaki?"

I looked up at Hidori, knowing I probably should have said no and left, but curiosity got the better with me. Plus I had to settle this strawberry situation and I would not get a chance like this again. "Sure."

"Misaki!" Hidori's eyes went wide.

"I will be fine." I gave her an assuring smile before following him to his car.

* * *

Tada! Romantica is back!

Coming up on the next COH:

Misaki meets Sebastian (Tanaka), Usami vs. Usami, and Hidori has a lot of explaining to do

* * *

OMAKE _Akihiko_

I had already gotten a text from Misaki that said she was hanging out with her best friend so I took the time to look for other strawberries on the web. I know she gets annoyed but I just can't stand that brother of mine sending anything to her. He was a horrible man who always took things from me. When I was younger I did not care since I just wanted to leave that house but I will be damned if he thinks he can do the same thing with my girlfriend.

I looked at website, about to order some special strawberries, when my phone went off. I would have ignored it but I saw the number. "What?"

"Usami-sensei! Come quick! Misaki was kidnapped!"

My eyes went wide and I stood up, bumping the table and knocking over my ashtray. "Where are you?"

"In front of the school. Your brother came and..." I didn't let her finish as I hung up and raced out the house. Damn that man. What is he up to now? I made it to the school in record speed and unlocked the door as Hidori jumped in. "Where did he take her?"

"He mentioned taking her to the family mansion." Shit. I started driving.

"Why did you not stop her?"

"I tried but she just told me it was alright and left. She probably felt that since two idiot keep sending her strawberries she went to go settle it." I narrowed my eyes at her and she copied. "So where is this family mansion?"

"Just outside Tokyo." I took a turn. "I thought I pay you to stop these type of situations."

"Even so I am not going to control my best friends every movement. And last I check I just have to report any potential dangers. Stepping in is extra."

Call it bad but I do pay Hidori for information about Misaki. That girl is naive to the world (and guys) around her and I know she would not discuss anything with me with that crazy fear of not wanting to be a bother. And since Hidori is always hanging out with her anyway (girl needs to get a life) it was a perfect transaction. Until now.

"Usami-sensei, can you please go the speed limit? I would like to live until tomorrow."

"Shut up. This is your fault." I heard her growl and look out the window. "So what is the deal with your brother? He has not even known Misaki that long and he is talking about liking her."

"He doesn't like her, he only likes to take things from me."

"Misaki is not a thing!"

"No shit!" God her and Misaki are alike. "But she is mine so he wants to take her. He's sick."

"Interesting."

I got on to the freeway, worried of what was going on with Misaki right now. He did anything to her I would kill him.


	20. Chapter 20: Romantica

_Niichan always told me: 1. be kind to those you care about, 2, , and 3. do not follow anyone you don't know home._

 _Niichan...you would be so disappointed in me._

I looked up at the mansion in awe and in fear. This was probably the biggest house I have ever seen, not even on T.V. has there been one this big. And do not get me started about the mini country of a yard. It took like 3 minutes just to get to the front door from the gates!

So this is where Usagi-san grew up.

"This way please." Usagi-ani motioned with his finger. Oh god the outside did not do the inside justice. The inside was huge with a grand staircase right in view. I looked down and gasped. "Alexander!"

"That is his name." I was right!? The one who had answer was a middle age, black haired man in a butler outfit. Wait...don't tell me... "Sebastian!"

His eyes went wide. "I'm Tanaka." Shit that's embarrassing.

"Tanaka, please bring the tea to the study."

"As you wish."

Wait, tea. "Um, excuse me..."

"We can properly talk when we sit." Don't just cut me off! He led me down the hall to a big room with bookcases, a small fireplace that had a small, wooden table with two chairs. It looked quite cozy despite the size and the fire coming from the the fireplace warmed the room up nicely. I had taken off my jacket but even my thin, long-sleeved shirt was a bit too hot for me. "Please sit." Usagi-ani gestured to the table. As I sat, Tanaka came in, bringing an expensive tea set. And I know it's expensive as I once saw this set in the window of a luxurious store. Oh I am going to be dreaming about this tea set.

He set one cup in front of me, I was almost afraid to touch it.

"Ah, Haruhiko, there is a gentleman on the phone requesting you."

"Thank you." He turned for me, "I will be just a few."

"Um, okay." I watched him leave the room. Tanaka stayed, giving me a weird look. "Um, is there something on my face?"

"Oh, forgive me, I am just surprised. Forgive me for saying, but, you do not look like someone Haruhiko-sama normally deals with. Is your father a business partner?"

Thank god he asked the business partner part as I was starting to feel defensive when he mentioned I was "normal." Though it did seem weird why such a man like Usagi-ani would bring home a lowly girl like me.

Oh god that sounded like such a wrong situation.

"Um no, actually, I currently stay with Usa...Akihiko." His eyes went wide and mouth literally dropped when I mentioned Usagi-san. Weird. "My brother and him were classmates and I needed a place to stay so..."

"No, no, forgive me, I am surprised to hear such. Akihiko-sama usually does not act well with others. How has he been?"

"He is fine. Cannot cook or clean to save his life but works very hard."

"He never did excel in that stuff." He chuckled. "I read all of his work; ever since he was young he would hide up in one of the closets and write stories all day." Sounds like Usagi now, hiding up in his room all day to meet a deadline.

"Yeah, is Haruhiko the same? I was surprised to hear that Akihiko had a brother, they do not look alike."

"Oh, you did not know? Haruhiko-sama and Akihiko-sama have different mothers."

What?

"What are you talking about?" We jumped when Haruhiko came back in. "Do not speak nonsense." He narrowed his eyes at Tanaka.

"Excuse me sorry." Tanaka bowed, leaving the room.

So, Usagi-san and Usagi-ani were half brothers? Definitely a typical rich family story. "Do not listen to anything that man has said." Haruhiko walked over.

"He didn't say much..." Wait, wasn't I hear for a reason? "Um, I do appreciate the strawberries but can you please stop sending them."

"Why? Do you not like them?"

"No, it's just really is enough."

"But you did say you liked strawberries." Tanaka is a liar those two think alike.

"Yes but, like the flowers, I just blurted out an answer in the moment."

"So what do you really like?"

"I mean if I had to say what my actual favorite fruit was it would be cherries." Oh shit.

"Cherries, understood."

"NO, no understood!" He turned to leave the room again. "Don't ignore me!" Tanaka is such a liar!

I followed him out of the room and up the large staircase, all while trying to talk to him. "Please stop sending me anything. I appreciate it but it is really unnecessary."

"I took the liberty of doing a background check on you."

"Just please st...what?" He did what? We stopped outside one door, him opening it and gesturing me to go inside.

To no surprise this room is large, the ceiling was high up with a crystal chandelier hanging down. There was a lot of pink; pink, large bed with a pink canopy hanging, pink desk, the wallpaper was pink with what looked like a floral design. Oh god even the rug on the floor was pink. It was a nice room but all the pink was not something that would suit my taste, definitely a room more suited for Hidori. "What is this?"

"The university is a 20 minute train ride. Of course if you want to take a car I can arrange that."

"What?" I turned only to be shocked by how close he got. He had such a serious look in his eyes. "Leave Akihiko's place and live here."

"Are you crazy?" I said without thinking. "I'm not living here."

"If you continue living with Akihiko you will cause troubles."

Cause trouble? "I don't..."

"You saw it before, at the award ceremony. Akihiko has a lot of eyes on him. If it comes out that he is with a college girl, they will go after you and your brother. I am sure you do not want to include him in this mess." He did not have to bring up my brother. "The news, paparazzi, other celebrities, they will disgrace you and your family, stress you out, and even attack Akihiko and his books. There is too much bad that will come from being with Akihiko."

... Man, why did he have to make a good point. But to suddenly move here is still a bad idea. "Why would you do this?"

I was taken back when he grabbed my hand and brought it to his lips. "I am sure I had said before that I love you."

THAT DOESN'T MAKE SENSE EITHER! THIS IS MY THIRD TIME MEETING HIM!

I was about to say something when a maid came up. "Um, Haruhiko-sama.." She whispered something in his ears. I grew curious as I saw his face scrunch up in anger. "Got it." He was still holding my hand but when I tried to pll it away he tightened his grip. "I have something to take care of." I got pulled down the hall.

"Let me go!"

He opened a door and pulled me into it. "Stay here for a moment."

"What the hell?" He closed the door and when I ran to open it I found it locked. "HARUHIKO! TANAKA-SAN! TANAKA-SAN!" God damnit! How the hell do I get in situations like this? Where the hell am I?

This room, surprisingly, was smaller than any other room I had seen. It was filled with lots of random furniture from dressers to tables. Towards the window there was a small desk.

I pulled out my phone, gasping as I saw a ton of calls and messages from both Usagi and Hidori. Shit, I forgot about it. I dialed Hidori. "WHAT THE HELL MISAKI! WHERE ARE YOU? ARE YOU HURT? DID HE DO ANYTHING TO YOU? USAMI-SENSEI IS FREAKING OUT! HE LOOKS LIKE HE'S ABOUT TO KILL HIS BROTHER!" I was in so much trouble.

"I'm fine Hidori but Usagi-ani looked me up in some sort of closet." I looked around to see if I could find anything I can use. So far all I found were a bunch of dusty sheets when I opened the desk and found about 3 blue notebooks.

"Just hold on Misaki, Usami-sensei is inside confronting his brother." Wait, USAGI WAS HERE? AND SO WAS HIDORI?

For a moment I could not hear her as I opened the books. So much neat, handwritten notes were in here that I read were stories. Wait, didn't Tanaka say that Usagi used to write stories in a closet? Was this the closet?

"-SAKI, MISAKI!"

"Huh?"

"I am losing reception! Outside suck!" Wait, Hidori was outside? I turned to the window, opening it up. "HIDORI! HIDORI!"

"Holy crap Misaki I hear you!"

"HIDORI!"

"MISAKI!" I looked down to see her waving. "Oh Misaki thank god!"

"Why are you here?"

"When you left I called Usami-sensei and when I told him you went with his brother we went to a few other places before coming here. Misaki you idiot why did you get in that car?"

"Shut up, I was trying to stop the strawberry deliveries."

"Aw but I love the strawberries!"

"Focus Hidori! Where is Usagi-san?"

"He went inside right as you called. I tried to stop him but he looked like he was going to punch whoever got in front of him." Oh boy. That must have been what the maid told Haruhiko. "You think I could jump?"

"Do that and I am sure Usami-sensei will have a heart attack."

"But I don't want to be trapped here forever!"

"Well, can you see anything that you can make into rope?" I looked around, eyeing the sheets again. "Found some sheets." I pulled them over so she could see.

"DO IT!" Gee thanks.

Five minutes later I had a makeshift rope made from the ripped pieces of the sheets. I hope these were not something they would miss. "Okay, Hidori, you better catch me."

"I will!"

Oh god what am I doing? I cried out a bit when I climbed out the window. Holy shit I am dangling off the side of a house. "Oh my god why did I let you talk me into this!"

"It really didn't take that much persuasion."

'Fuck yo..ahhh!" I heard a rip. I heard a fucking rip! "Hidoriiii."

"Misaki hurry!"

In the background I heard a dog barking. "Misaki!" Usagi-san? I turned to see Usagi, a dog, a maid, and Tanaka running over to meet Hidori. "Usag..." RRRRIIIIIPPPP!

My world flash before my eyes as I felt the rush of falling. "Misaki!"

"OW!" I cried out as my back connected with something hard. "MISAKI!" I felt myself being lifted up and when my vision became clear I looked up at Usagi's face in fear. "Are you alright?"

"I'm...I'm fine..." It came out more like a gasp as I sucked in a large amount of the air that was knocked out of me. "Left already huh?" I looked to who he was talking to when I saw Usagi-ani glaring at us. "Let's go."

"Wait, put me down!"

He ignored me, glaring at his brother. "Listen here, I never said anything when you took everything else from me, but she is one person you will not have."

"What are you saying?"

"Just this." I had no time to react as Usagi kissed me quiet hard. He even deepened it by putting his tongue in my mouth when I gasped.

"You ass." I gasped out.

"We are leaving. Come now Shima."

"Akihiko, wait, a medic is coming right now." Tanaka shouted but Usagi kept walking with Hidori following. Last thing I saw was the hatred in Usagi-ani's eyes.

"Leave me alone, I am fine." I kept saying even after we were leaving the hospital. Turns out my fun fall caused a sprained ankle. Now it was wrapped and I have not been able to walk since. It was embarrassing as Usagi carried me into the hospital and even out the hospital. Right now we were driving home after dropping Hidori off. She stayed with us at the hospital, laughing throughout the whole thing. The whole time back Usagi kept lecturing me about how I am an airhead and will follow anyone and how I need a better grasp on my self awareness. God damn will he shut up. This is partly his fault since he left it up to me to deal with the strawberry situation. "How was I supposed to know your brother was going to be as immature as you. You two really are alike." I said the last part mostly to myself but he heard.

He pulled into the parking lot and before I could get out I felt the back of the seat go down with me following. "What the hell Usagi!"

"I am not like him." Guess he did not like that comment. He leaned over me, kissing my sprained ankle. "Do not ever do that again. I was so afraid when I heard you were taken. I was afraid you would not come back."

"That's stupid, I live with you..I'm not some chick who gets caught up in riches. You should know that."

"I'm happy to hear." I did not want to say it out loud, it would surely boost this man's ego, but I was thinking the same thinking. All I wanted to do was to get out and see Usagi.

"This is so embarrassing." I hid my face in Usagi's shoulder as he carried me up to the apartment. Not only was I embarrassed about what we did in the car but because Usagi still insists I stay off my feet he is carrying me like a freakin' bride. I did not want to see anyone's face as they gaze at my shame. How does Usagi have no shame? If I appear in the tabloids I will kill him.

He set me down on the couch, stretching his arms. "Are you hungry?"

"Like hell I am letting you in that kitchen." I went to get up but he pushed me back down. "I was going to order some pizza." Safe.

"That sounds good." He kissed my forehead, leaving the room to what I assume was the bathroom. As I sat there, I heard a vibrating noise and looked down to see Usagi's phone going off. I wonder if it was Aikawa or Isaka. Or maybe someone else from the company?

"Usagi, phone!" I shouted but heard no movement.

Well, whoever is calling must be worried, and my phone was dead so if it was Aikawa she could not get a hold of either of us. Should be fine to at least check. As I looked at the caller I.D. I froze.

Hidori?

* * *

Alrighty! Coming up next on COH:

Just what was Sumi planning and will Misaki forgive Hidori and Usagi once she confronts them?

* * *

OMAKE

"There you are, how's the ankle?" I looked up as Sumi sat next to me.

"It's doing much better." It was only a sprain; it's not like I broke anything. It has been three days since the whole ordeal and I was much better. Physically.

Mentally I still was in a rut. All these three days I kept thinking about that phone call. Before I could answer I heard the door open and quickly put it down. Usagi walked by, checked his phone, and tossed it to the side. When I asked him who it was he said it was no one important. Why could he not tell me it was Hidori? Just why did Usagi have Hidori's number? And when did he get it? How long has he had it? What did they talk about?

All this thinking kept hurting my head. "You looked trouble."

"Um, no I'm fine."

"Trouble in paradise?" I did not know if he was teasing or not. I narrowed my eyes at him. "Did I guess correct?"

"Not in the mood." I really did not feel like discussing this. A part of me tells me do not worry, that I can trust Hidori and Usagi, but then again, why did I not know they were in contact? I do feel a bit hurt that they kept this from me.

"Well since you do not want to talk, how about something to distract you?"

"Distract me?"

He showed me a flyer for some event that the school was putting on in a couple of days. "My club is doing a sort of haunted house theme attraction for this. I know parents and kids will be there so we wanted a sort of cute mini attraction outside...a bear maybe...or a girl in a kimono..." I see where this is going. "All the people in my club are guys, except for two tomboys, so a cute girl is very much needed."

"I am not that cute." I watched his hand touch my hair, playing with a strand. "I think you are very cute." What was that about? "I mean, I know the others would really like to spend more time with you since you cannot actually join our club."

Hmm, I mean, it would be nice to socialize some more, and it does give me a break from thinking about Hidori and Usagi.

"Yeah, I'll do it."


	21. Chapter 21: Romantica

"Thank you for helping us with this Takahashi. I swear I will make those boys pay for leaving this to us." Yui grumbled as we set a wooden board down.

"That is alright. I did not have anything else to do."

"Yes but you do not even belong to this club." I turned as Haruhi walked by with another, smaller piece. "And we all know those guys really went to buy some porn magazines."

The festival was in a couple of days. Right now, Senpai and his club still had a few backdrops they needed to finish painting so I offered to help. The boys were here but left about an hour ago to grab some "materials."

"That's their loss. They just will not have a choice on which costume to put Takahashi in." I am now happy that the boys left.

When I first agreed to do this, Senpai brought me to the club that day. While the girls thought it would be cute to dress me in a kimono to match the theme of the haunted house, the boys wanted me in a frilly maid outfit. I think I got set up because one of the guys actually had a green maid outfit with him.

"All finished!" Yui cried as she not-so-gently threw the last wooden piece to the side. "Haruhi, makes sure to hide the kimono we got. I don't want the boys to do anything with it."

Haruhi rolled her eyes. "I'm leaving now." She waved her hands, glancing at me only briefly before leaving. I still did not get along with Haruhi. I really did not know what to say with her. I was still annoyed by her comment from before.

"So..." Yui started talking but I got distracted by my phone going off. Checking it, I put it back on silence. "I'm sorry, what did you say?" My phone went off again.

"Um...should you answer that?"

I looked down again as I put it on silence again. "Not right now."

1\. I did not want to hear the man on the other side argue about why I won't answer.

2\. I did not want to talk to the man on the other side.

I have not really spoken to Usagi since the day with his brother. Luckily he had a deadline coming up so he spent a lot of time in his office. Hidori also has been calling me but I have been ignoring her as well. She must have been busy with school and her "second job" that I have yet to here was. Did she meet up with Usagi-san during those times?

AH, I was supposed to not think about it.

"Are you busy right now?" Yui asked me suddenly.

"Um, not right now no." I was lucky to have a day off today.

She smiled, "great. Let's go get some food. I'll buy." Before I could answer she grabbed my arm and dragged me out. We ended up at a small fast food place near the store. "I love the sandwiches here."

I let her order since I did not know what to get. "Thank you."

"Of course. Sumi is always saying how you never go out much. I know I struggled as a freshman. I was such a loner until Haruhi started talking to me."

"She doesn't like me." I stated. I did want to figure out just what I did to piss her off.

Yui smile turned sad. "It's not you Misaki. You see, Haruhi's dad owns his own marketing business. It's a small one but makes a lot of money. Well, about three years ago, her dad was found having an affair with the younger girl. His secretary, so cliche. It caused a nasty divorce and it turned out her dad was giving the girl almost 500,000 yen a week. He would not even help Haruhi get into college." Oh my god. That is so sad. "I know nothing like that is going on between you and Usami-sensei. There is nothing in the news about any relationship and you do not seem like the kind of girl who would do that. Haruhi just has her own hurt feelings about these type of relationships."

"That is sad she had to go through that."

"I know. So give it some time. Haruhi will come around."

Still. It made sense if she was still upset about her dad. Actually paying a girl in an affair...

Wait?

 _I have my second job._

Don't tell me...is that Hidori's second job?!

No. It can't be...right? RIGHT? "Misaki, are you okay?"

"Um...yeah...I think..." No. Hidori and Usagi would not do that to me. Right?

"You can talk to me."

...Maybe it would help to get a second opinion. "Um, ok. Well...I once looked at Usag-Usami'-sensei's phone and I saw...my best friend's name..."

"Have they spoken before?"

"Not that I know of. But, Hidori always said she had this second job she would not tell me about...and you said Haruhi's dad paid his secretary for sex..."

"Do you really think your best friend would do such?" I was taken back by her words. Would Hidori do that? "I don't think so...but Usami-sensei always says he hates talking to others. Plus I didn't even know they knew each other that much. Hidori had only met him twice with me and came to the condo once."

It went quiet. Both of us thinking about what I said. I really did not want to think Hidori would do this. But I can't stop. "Misaki...I would confront the two. I try not to be a pessimist but I don't want to see you strung along." I didn't either.

Later that afternoon

'Where were you?" I jumped as Usagi's voice echoed. I had just entered the condo and was taking off my shoes. I did not expect him to be so close to the door.

"I was out."

"With who?" His tone was accusing.

"I went out with a friend." I made my way to the kitchen. I wasn't hungry but I figured Usagi had not eaten yet so I could make him something. An easy stir fry sounded good.

"I told you to stay away from that senpai of yours." He blocked access to the fridge.

"Well one, you have not right to tell me who I can and cannot hang out with. And if you must know, I was hanging out with another friend from college."

"Since when do you have any other friends?"

"Fuck you! I have friends!" I pushed him out of the way. "Did you finish your manuscript?"

"We are discussing you right now."

"I do not want to get a phone call from Aikawa that she is going to kill herself again if you miss a deadline."

"I don't care." Why is he so mad? "Besides Shiima, you have never talked about any other friends." And there is was. Does he really have to bring up Hidori now? "So who was it?"

"Fuck, her name is Yui. She is in senpai's club. I was helping them finish their set for the haunted house and then we went and got food."

"You really going to do that silly festival? I thought I told you not to put strain on your ankle."

"My ankle is fine! And I want to help."

"Still a stupid idea."

"Will you shut up? You have no right to tell what I can or can't do." Just as he opened his mouth his phone went off. He did not answer it at first, just kept staring at me, but when it went off again he pulled it out.

"Who is it?" The question escaped out of my mouth before I thought about it.

He grumbled, putting the phone away. "Who cares?"

"Aikawa?" No answer. "Who was it?"

"No one important."

I could not help but scoff. He had the nerve to hide this from me as he berated me. "So you need to know every little detail about my life but you can do whatever you want on the down low huh?"

He looked surprised by my tone. "I need to know you are safe."

"You don't need to know shit."

"Misaki..." "Forget it. I need to finish cooking."

"I'm not hungry." As if that line was going to stop me.

"Go away Usami." We stared at each other for a moment, both daring the other person to say something more, when Usagi clicked his tongue and left the kitchen. I watched him make his way upstairs and into the study.

Well...now what?

 _Two days later_

It has been hell. Usagi had been avoiding me for the past two days. At least I think he is because I know I have. He does not come out of his study but I know he eats because I will come home to the empty plates of food I made for him.

Part of me feels I should apologize. I probably should have just stayed calm. All this was because I was worried about him being in contact with Hidori. But another part of me wanted him to come groveling at me feet. He is the one who always tries to control my life in a way. This ain't a relationship; this is a guardianship.

I looked up towards the stairs where he still was hiding. He should see the plate in the fridge when he comes down. I got the call from Aikawa that she was coming to collect his manuscript so he has to leave the room at some point.

I was walking to school when my phone rang. "MISAKI!" I stopped when I heard Hidori's voice. I should have checked the caller I.D. "I haven't heard from you at all this week! Are you okay? How is your ankle?"

"...It's fine." Whoa that sounded horrible.

"Are you alright?"

"Yea I am fine."

"No you are not. What's wrong? Do you need me to come over after school?"

"No. Today is the festival that I am helping out senpai with."

She made some noise. "Why do you need to help him? Are you sure it will be alright?" Why is she questioning it now? Why does everyone have to question about who I hang out with? I am sick of everyone trying to control my life.

"I can hang out with whoever I want. It is none of your business."

"But Misaki..." "If you are able to go behind my back to message Usagi then there really is no reason for me to tell you anything about senpai."

The way she gasped made it sound like she was underwater for 30 minutes and was finally taking a breath of air. "Did he tell you?"

Oh, so there is something! "No, he won't tell me anything! Just like you! You know what? I am sick of this! Both you and he try to control every part of my life and you guys are doing who-knows-what. I thought you were my best friend and you go behind my back to do this!"

"Wait, Misaki it's not what you think..." "I DON'T WANT TO HEAR IT. FUCK OFF!" I hung up, cutting off whatever she was trying to say. I didn't need anymore excuses from either of them. If they were having some sort of affair or something, then let them.

 _That afternoon_

"TAKAHASHI YOU ARE SO CUTE!" Yui screeched as she hugged me.

"...Thanks." I still felt uncomfortable in such a short dress. The girls won so I was wearing a kimono but as a compromise, it was a red, kimono dress, puffing out at my knees. I also had on white stockings with black flats. Yui put my hair into two pigtails and painted my face white with dark red lipstick. It looked good but the makeup felt heavy.

"It does look good." Senpai came over. "Yui did a great job."

"Of course. Don't doubt my makeup skills."

"Never did."

Yui let go of me. "Okay, I better go get ready myself. Oh Takahashi, did you solve that one issue you were having?" Now why did she have to bring it up now?

"Um...not yet..."

She gave me a sympathetic look, hugging me again and running off.

"Problem?" Senpai looked at me with concern. "Anything I can help with."

"Probably not. I don't want to bother you." I was about to walk away when Senpai stopped me. "Misaki, you are my friend and I told you that I will always be here to help. I assume it is something to do with Usami-sensei?" I made a face. "If you have nothing planned, after we are done here let's go somewhere to talk. I feel like this is gonna take a minute."

I was torn. Senpai is part of the reason for our fight but then again, what right does Usagi have when he has Hidori's number.

"Yeah. Sounds great."

* * *

Sorry its been awhile! Thank you for your support.

NEXT time on COH:  
What will go down when Misaki enters Sumi's place? And What exactly is his motives?


	22. Chapter 22: Romantica

The haunted house was a success. From what I heard and seen. After seeing the fourth guy run out screaming I was glad I did not have to go inside. What the hell did they do in there anyway?

I had lots of fun.

I was in charge of passing out balloons to the younger kids who thought they were tough and were proven wrong. Even college students were taking them and I ended up running out so people started taking pictures with me instead. So many flashes. Senpai came to check on me and made the comment that he should be charging for those pictures.

And, to be honest, I felt a sense of pride when a few guys gave me their number. Of course they were thrown in the trash when the left but after being called plain all my life this was a real ego booster. Though Usagi would probably hunt down every guy who tried to hit on me.

"THANK YOU SO MUCH!" Yui cried after I changed out of the costume. "Our haunted house was amazing and you were so popular!"

"I am glad to help." I asked if she needed help cleaning up and she said no. Apparently the younger club members were coming in tomorrow to do it. "Perks of being an upperclassmen." Was her reply. "So, do you want to go out to karaoke with us?"

"Well..." "Are you dressed?" There was a knock on the door.

"Yes sir." Senpai came in dressed in his normal clothing. He was wearing a vampire outfit earlier. "You clean up fast."

"I am a guy. Misaki, are you ready?" I almost forgot we were hanging out.

"Uh yeah, give me a second."

"What are you two doing?" Yui looked between us. I saw a flash of accusing eyes but they quickly changed. Now I was feeling guilty.

"I promised Misaki I food for helping so I am cashing in."

She giggled. "Alrighty, Takahashi make sure you order the most expensive things then."

"Please don't."

We walked out when I heard a scoff. Turning, I looked to see Haruhi looking at me with disgust. What is seriously her problem? "Ignore her." I turned back to senpai. "She does not know anything about the situation. She has her own issues."

Yeah I know. But it still hurt. Especially since I might not be the one in the wrong.

We started walking down the street; I did not pay attention. When I started seeing houses I got curious. "Um, where are we going?"

"Well I figured you wanted to talk in private so I figured we could go to my place."

"Oh..." Okay now this was feeling wrong. Maybe this was a bad idea. "Sorry, I don't mean to make you feel uncomfortable. I just know that if you get emotional you probably don't want to be in some crowded diner."

"You're right."

He frowned. "We can go somewhere else if you want."

I wanted to say yes but he stopped us in front of a fairly large house. "No it's fine." We walked all this way and I do not know exactly how to get back to school.

His house was real nice. It was fairly large and very traditional. He took me into one room with a small table and two pillows. "I will go get some tea. Are you hungry? I can have the maid make us something."

"No I'm good." A maid? Come to think of it, Haruhi did mention senpai was the son of an author. I wonder if Usagi knows who it is.

Speaking of Usagi...

I looked down at my phone, still turned off since talking to Hidori this morning. I was so afraid to turn it back on. Who knows how it will go. "Is something wrong?" I jumped when senpai appeared with a tray with two cups and a coffee pot. "Everything alright?" He eyed the phone.

"Oh, yeah, thank you." I took the cup and took a sip, almost choking. There was a strong bitter taste that was added to the tea. "It's...good..."

"It's a family blend. So, what is going on exactly?"

I start telling him. From getting caught by his brother, finding Hidori's number, and the fight we had two days ago. He stayed silent the whole time, making small noises to indicate he was listening.

"I want to trust that nothing is happening but both of them are keeping something from me. And Yui mentioned the stuff that happened with Haruhi's dad and it's hard not to think that..maybe...those two..." My voice ended up cracking. I did not want to think about it.

He handed me a tissue for the tear I did not know fell. As I wiped my eyes he pushed the tea towards me. "Keep drinking, it will help." He was right. Once I got used to the strange after taste it was not that bad. I also was starting to feel a bit more calm.

"I am sorry they are doing this to you. To think that Hidori would do such a thing. I guess you really can't judge a book by its cover."

"But Hidori is my best friend since high school. I don't want to believe she would do such a thing."

He sighed, "Misaki, you realize Usami-sensei is a very popular novelist. Just like Haruhi's dad, popularity comes admirers, and I know sensei has a lot. Any woman would want to be with him." Ouch. Did he have to remind me? "I never trust dating a celebrity. Most times, it's not a great relationship."

"But...Usagi-san said I was the only one." And now here comes the tears. "He doesn't care about being a celebrity. He hates his award ceremonies. He doesn't even take his job seriously! And Hidori...she wouldn't do it to me."

"But they are talking to each other."

"...I know." I took a sip. "You still seem uncertain with everything. Maybe it's time to confront them."

"But I..." "And if you need support, I am more than willing to be there for you."

"Thank you senpai but I think that will not go so well."

"Why not?" He passed me another tissues, rubbing my shoulder.

"They both always say that I should stay away from you."

"Why?"

"They are ridiculous!" I did not know why but I did not want to hold anything back. "They have this weird theory that you are trying to get with me! I keep telling Usagi that you are just a friend but he won't listen! He gets sooooo jealous but I am just like why?! Like you said, he is the celebrity, he is the genius, the successful one. I am just a plain college student with no special skills. Shouldn't I be the jealous one? I mean..." I was going to continue my rant when he grabbed my hand. "Senpai?"

"You know Misaki, you really put yourself down. Anyone could see that you a beautiful girl. And once they get to know you they will see your great personality and kind manners. The only thing I would say is you trust too easily."

"Everyone says that..." I took that final sip when it hit me. There was not a lot but I felt the burning sensation run down my throat.

Alcohol.

"Senpai, there's alcohol in this?" I stopped him from pouring more into the cup.

"I figured you would want to loosen up. You are always so tense Misaki. Even at school you are always stressing about that man. It's not healthy."

"You should have told me." I do not know how I feel about this but I was feeling too calm to make a big deal.

He shrugged, "You already finished one cup and there is not even that much. Just one more should be fine. We will have you sobered up before you leave."

...

...

Oh, what the hell. "Fine." He poured more of the tea to fill up the cup half way. This tasted like it had more alcohol. We started talking about school and our careers. It was pleasant and I was glad for the conversation changer. It did not help that senpai would not let go of my hand and was now tracing circles. I tried to pull away but he held tight and I just stopped trying. It felt nice.

"I bet Usami-sensei is freaking out right now." He said it almost as a joke. Who knows what time it was. And my phone was still off.

Usagi-san.

I hated this. I hated not talking to him, not seeing him. I did not want to keep fighting; I wanted to make up and...have sex. I want him to show me he loves me, whether I'll admit it or not. I don't want to believe he is with Hidori. Maybe I should do what Senpai said and confront them.

I get what Senpai was saying about me being too trusting but...can I believe that such a bad thing could not happen to me?

I looked down at my phone. I wanted to talk to him. I turned my phone back on, jumping as it buzzed right as it turned on. 45 missed calls from Usagi. 20 missed calls form Hidori. 50 text messages all saying the same thing:

 _Where are you?_

 _Please don't be mad._

 _I will explain everything. Please come home._

 _I am sorry for the way I acted._

 _Please don't ignore me._

 _I love you. Come home._

The last one made me smile. "I think I need to go home." My phone rang once again, showing it was Usagi. "Hello."

 _"Misaki, why the hell did you have your phone off?"_

"Sorry I was busy."

 _"Where are you? I'm coming to pick you up."_

"No, no, I am not too far. Senpai, could you show me the way back to school?"

 _"You are with your senpai?!"_

"We went out after the festival."

 _"I am coming to pick you up."_

"That's not needed. I will be home soon." The phone was taken from my hand without warning. "Senpai?!"

"Good evening Usami-sensei. I think it would be best for your to come get Misaki from my place. She has been drinking and I don't think it is wise for her to move around a lot."

"SENPAI." DON'T TELL HIM THAT!

I could not hear exactly what he said but I know he was screaming. "Sure thing." Senpai seemed too happy telling Usagi how to get to his place. "See you soon." He gave the phone back to me.

"Usagi-san?"

 _"Misaki, I will be there in 15 minutes. Do not drink anything else. Just stay put and I will be there."_

"Please drive the speed limit."

 _"I'm coming."_

"Ok, see you soon." Now I was starting to dread going back. I know we were going to argue and right now I don't know how I will be. If he gets me riled up it might get ugly. Does not help that now he can use the fact I was drinking at my senpai's place. "I am scared."

"Should I have not told him?"

"I think that would have made it worse." I laid my head down on the table. Probably the only time I will get any sort of peace tonight. I felt him pat my head. "You don't have to go back."

Something about his statement gave me the chills. Just what exactly was he insinuating? If I did not go home then where would I go? Stay here? Oh yeah like that was going to happen. I'm not that stupid. Plus, that would never solve anything. "I need to go home."

We did not talk after that. It made time pass by super slow. I know he said he would be here in 15 minutes but it felt like an hour when we heard the doorbell ring. "I guess it's time to go." I went to get up when senpai grabbed my shoulders. "Senpai?" The air got knocked out of me as I was pushed on to my back with senpai hovering me. "Senpai?" His eyes looked frustrated. "Please get off."

"You know Misaki, I really hate your relationship."

What did he say? I wanted to ask but before I could, he came down and kissed me. WHAT THE FUCK?! "Sen..." I tried to push him away but he held my arms on my sides. So I froze. It felt strange. It was a good kiss. Senpai was a great kisser I had to admit. He squeezed my arm, making me gasp and his tongue entered. I couldn't stop the moan that came out. Blame it on the alcohol.

He really was a good kisser but I think Usagi is better.

Usagi? SHIT! My eyes flew open as I tried to push him away. He pressed down even harder. No, don't give into the pleasure.

Usagi.

Just as I felt senpai's hands moving lower, he was pulled off of me. "What the fuck do you think you are doing?" I looked up to see Usagi holding senpai by the collar of his shirt.

"Usagi-san?"

"Good evening Usami-sensei. I am happy you found your way here." Senpai sounds so smug. What is he doing?

I heard Usagi growl and he let go of senpai, pushing him into the wall. I flinched at the loud thud. Was that really necessary? Usagi turned to me. His face showed a lot of anger and frustration. He walked over and grabbed my arm, pulling me to my feet. "We are going home." His voice was so low. It scared me.

"You ever think you two do not go together." Senpai commented as he stood in the doorway. "You have guys have enough problems for a perfectly toxic relationship."

"That is none of your concern."

"Misaki is the one who comes to me to talk. Not doing a great job if your girlfriend has to go to someone else for comfort. From what I hear, you might not even be committed to her" Why was he saying this? I know I talked to him for advice but he is always saying to make up with Usagi. I never knew he felt this way.

Was Usagi and Hidori right? Was it wrong this whole time? Was senpai really the bad guy? "A spoiled brat like yourself should learn new tricks and deal with your own life. You know nothing about us?"

Senpai chuckled, "I actually do know a lot about you Usami-sensei. My father is also an author and I have been around lots of work, especially yours. Do not you also write gay novels? Quite a coincidence that your novels include a man name Akihiko and a _boy_ called Misaki. Maybe you are the one who needs a reality check."

That did hurt.

I know Usagi does not write those novels as much anymore but he does still write them and I am depicted as a boy. And he was gay before so there is always that fear that he wishes I was a boy. I barely had time to sulk when Usagi tugged on my arm, pushing senpai out of the way. "Be careful Misaki, it's not uncommon for gay men to trick young girls to hide their own sexuality."

"USAGI!" I gasped when Usagi turned and punched senpai in the face. It shocked me; Usagi looked so much more angry than before. I did not have a chance to see if he was okay when Usagi dragged us outside. We did not speak until we got to his car. He opened the passenger door and helped me in. We started driving away, the alcohol long gone from my system. I jumped when he grabbed my hand, pulling away by reflex. I immediately felt bad when his face scrunched in offense.

"What did he do to you?" He asked.

"Um, he kissed me."

"Just kissed?" I nodded my head. He sighed. "I knew that kid was no good. If I ever see him again I might do something more drastic. Misaki?" When he touched my cheek was when I noticed I started crying. "Misaki?"

It only made me cry more. My exhaustion, tonight's events, the issues from the past few days, my insecurities. It all came crashing down on me. I felt like I could trust no one around me. Everyone I cared for who I thought cared for me, all were lying. Usagi, Hidori, senpai, they were all two-faced.

I had no one to trust.

* * *

Compared to last time this came out quick! Please don't kill me!

For the first time I do not know who to write about next so I leave it to you:

Shall we see how Misaki and Akihiko's relationship gets resolved? Will Hidori be forgiven? What is Sumi's _true_ intentions?

OR

Shall we check in with Nowaki and Hiroki? What does Eiji want to talk about with Nowaki? What will happen with Hiroki's parents?

* * *

OMAKE: The morning after (Akihiko)

I sighed as I finished my fifth cigarette of the morning. I glanced at the door to the guest room, now Misaki's room. I wanted to be with her but the last time I tried she would not speak to me and she had locked the door. I know last night was still on her mind.

I wanted to kill that stupid boy for filling Misaki's head with doubt. But I could not blame that kid; I know I played a part in this. I know Misaki does not trust me and it does not help I have not explained to her why I was talking to Shiima. Not that the explanation will make things better.

Things are really going up in flames.

"Sensei, why did you not answer the door!?" I looked up to see Aikawa walking in with an angry face. Not what I wanted to deal with right now. "And I have been calling you for ten minutes! I even called Misaki and she was not answering!" Misaki was not answering anyone. Even Shiima tried and Misaki is not talking to her.

Shiima had called me yesterday after Misaki yelled at her. She too was worried about Misaki and felt bad for our arrangement.

"SENSEI! Are you listening?"

I sighed, "not now Aikawa. Can not you tell things are tense in here?"

She shut up, looking around. And then she glared at me. "What did you do to Misaki?"

I wanted to feel offended but she was not wrong. I was the one who messed up this time. "I screwed things up by being selfish."

"You jackass!" Ouch. "Misaki is the perfect girlfriend! Cute, smart, selfless, you could not find a better housewife than her! And she is the only one who could get through to you! If you hurt that girl I will kick your ass!"

"Don't you think I'm beating myself up already? I don't need you to add to the punches."

"Well obviously you do. God damnnit sensei. Let me guess, you tried to take control like you always do and it backfired huh? You probably did something without thinking of Misaki's feelings." She wasn't wrong.

"Aikawa, can you leave now?"

"Not yet." She started going towards the stairs. "What the hell?"

"Shut up you stupid author! Obviously Misaki is in need of someone right now." She made it up to the guest room and knocked on the door. "Misaki, sweetie, it's Aikawa." No reply. "Misaki, I want to make sure you are alright. Can I please come in?" No answer.

"I told you she..." We heard the lock click and the door opened slightly. I did not see Misaki but Aikawa slipped in. Maybe this would be a good thing. Misaki needs someone and unfortunately, it can't be me.

I was smoking my third cigarette from my second pack today when Aikawa finally came back out, without Misaki. "I will come back later today sweetie. Let's go to the cafe I was telling you about." She closed the door and walked downstairs.

"Is she okay?"

Aikawa said nothing as she walked down the stairs. I tensed as she started walking towards me. "Aikawa?"

And then I felt it. Her fist came down on top of my head. "WHAT THE FUCK?" God she has quite the arm on her.

"YOU STUPID AUTHOR! YOU ARE SUCH AN IDIOT! KNOW WONDER YOU DON'T HAVE RELATIONSHIPS!"

I growled when I heard a door open and saw Misaki looking down at us with worry. Her eyes red and there was some wetness on her cheeks. Aikawa noticed her. "Sensei, Misaki is the best for you and you are fucking this up. Keep it up and Misaki will leave you." She grabbed her purse, waved to Misaki, and left.

"Are you okay?" Even if she was upset with me, Misaki still checks on me. She really is perfect.

"Nothing I don't deserve." I sighed. "Misaki, please talk to me. I don't want to think of you crying alone."

She looked down. "I don't want to talk to you right now."

"Misa..." "I have homework." She walked back into the room.

Oh man. I need to do something quick. Waiting is not something I do. Any problems I have I want to address them immediately. Misaki may not seem like that but I know Aikawa is right. If I do not do something soon, Misaki might leave me.


	23. Chapter 23: Romantica

"There you are Misaki." I looked up to see Yui looking at me with relief. "I have been looking for you and you don't answer your phone."

"Sorry, I don't carry it anymore." After the battery died I just kept it in my room. There was no one I really wanted to talk to anyway. Right now I was in the library, my new hang out spot. I stayed here until it closed, went to my part time job, and then back home. Usagi was on the couch, typing away on his laptop. Ever since the event four days ago he now worked in the living room. He tried talking to me the first two days but eventually gave up.

"Did you eat?" That is about the only time I talk to him. Chores and dinner. I still cared for him so I still wanted to do these things.

"Not yet."

"I can have something done in about 20 minutes."

"Thank you." I made some pork we have and paired it with vegetables I could find. Something simple and quick. I made him a plate and set it at the dinner table. "Food is ready." He set his laptop down and walked over. "Where's your plate?"

"I'm not hungry. I will eat after I finish cleaning my room." I started to head towards the stairs when he grabbed my arm. "Please Misaki. I have not seen you eat these last few days."

"Usagi..I'm really not..." I wanted to finish but there was such worry in Usagi's eyes that I kept my mouth shut and made a plate for myself. This is what I wanted to avoid. The awkward silence as sounds of my fork hitting the plate as the only sounds.

"Is school going well? You spend a lot of time there." I know he is trying to make conversation but I would rather it not sound like he's probing me for information. I am sure he is curious about school, and who I am talking to.

"I hung out with Yui today after she found me in the library. The library is nice and I am getting my homework done on time now."

"Just Yui?"

"Yes." I replied immediately. He should know by now I have not seen Hidori. Especially if he is still talking to her. I saw senpai in class but after he tried to apologize the next day I stopped talking to him. Especially since he tried to warn me yet again that Usagi was probably using me.

I heard him sigh and he went back to eating. Once we both were done I grabbed our plates and took them to the sink. As I was washing them I felt hands around my waist. "No."

"Misaki." I shivered as his hot breath hit my neck. His hair tickling my cheeks as he pulled my body closer. "Misaki."

"I need to wash the dishes."

"Don't shut me out."

"What do you want me to do?" I am not good in relationships and I just learned how naive I was. I thought these sort of problems would not touch us and now that they have, I don't know what to do. And it's hard to talk to anyone. I can't talk to my brother since he knows nothing about this and my one true friend is part of the problem. Usagi and I still have to deal with this but I do not know where it will lead. The issue with senpai tipped the glass over.

Right now it's hard to trust him or anyone. I wanted things to be solved but I did not know how. And right now, I don't want to try.

"I want to fix this, us."

"And how?"

"I will tell you anything you want. Anything."

"It's not just that."

"Then what else?"

 _Be careful Misaki, it's not uncommon for gay men to trick young girls to hide their own sexuality._

I do not know how to get passed that. Usagi is a great author and he has so many fans for his books. I understand. But he still writes me as a boy. He once said those books are his fantasy, meaning he has to imagine having sex with me, as a boy, to write these stories. I know he told me before that he will try to write more normal stories but those books are still out there and some are current.

I want him to stop writing those books. I want him to never think about me as a boy ever again. But I know that is a selfish thing to ask.

But I know what I'm truly scared of: the more he thinks about it, the more he will want to go back to men.

Even now, as he drew circles on my stomach and moved his lips on my neck, I can't help but wonder if he is imagining a boy's body.

The thought makes me sick and I want him to let me go now. "Usagi-san." His hand went underneath my chin and he titled me back. "No.." He kissed me, holding my chin as he shoved his tongue inside my mouth. God he is a good kisser. Senpai was too but nothing compared to how I felt with Usagi.

But I did kiss senpai, and enjoyed it. I still feel guilty about it and I don't want to touch him. It was when his hand slipped into my pants that I freaked out and used all my strength to push me away. "STOP!"

"Misaki..." "NO, DON'T TOUCH ME!" I ran up the stairs and into my room.

God, why were things so complicated.

 _Next day_

I really wished I had class today. There was nothing for me to do except chores and I finished those. Usagi left about an hour ago, saying he had some book meeting. I did not reply.

I sat down, taking a break from laundry. The penthouse was too quiet. To quiet.

"So what should I do?" I ended up starting to talk to myself. "I don't know how to start the conversation now."

 _Well obviously confront Usagi about Hidori and what senpai said._ The imaginary voice in my head replied.

"Easier said then done. What if what senpai said was true? I would be hurt if Usagi is using me."

 _Then kick his ass._

"I can't do that."

 _If you don't do something soon what makes you think he will want to stay in this relationship._ Ouch brain! _It's true._

"Don't need to be so blunt!" My brain's a bitch.

Senpai was right. This relationship is toxic if it took something like this to throw our balance off. I do not want Usagi anywhere near me. How long until he gets frustrated and looks for comfort somewhere else? What if he starts seeking out a man?

I think that hurts me most of all. I told him in the beginning I was not going to be some substitute just because he could not have my brother. I know he was into men and that I did not want that to bite me in the ass in the future. HE was the one who assured me it was not like that. That he had fallen in love with me, a girl. Those books were only because it was a popular series that was difficult to end since the company made so much money off of them.

I really hate it.

 _Well what about Hidori?_

"What about her?"

 _You have to confront her as well. If Usagi is not still thinking about going back to gay then there could be something there._

"I...still do not want to believe it."

 _Open your eyes Misaki. Those two have been in touch for a while. How else did Hidori come with Usagi to the Usami mansion. If there was nothing to hide they would have told you._

"That is true." I would not have been too mad if I knew they were in contact. But it's been a little over a year since we have been together so it it a betrayal. "What do I do?"

The doorbell rang.

I looked towards the door, curious. Who could be here so early? I did not think the mail came this early. I wanted to ignore it but they rang the doorbell again. "Fine, coming." I walked over and opened the door, freezing as I saw the person on the other side. "Misaki."

"Hidori?"

* * *

"Thank you." She said as I handed her a cup of tea. I sat on the opposite side, drinking from my own cup. I was honestly surprised to see her. It has been almost a week since I last talked to her and the last thing I said was for her to go fuck herself. I don't remember the last time I ever cussed her out and was that serious.

"Don't you have class today?"

She shook her head. "I only had one but I knew this was more important." Her smile was sad. "Hiromi refuses to talk to me until I came and made up with you. She even told Shinobu and Shinobu threatened to never see me again." I could not help but smile. Those two were powerful influences on Hidori. "Sounds like them."

It got silent. "Misaki, I'm sorry."

I tensed up. "For what?"

"Not telling you the truth. I should not have hid the fact that I had Usami-sensei's number but it really is not what you think."

I set my cup down. "I still don't know anything Hidori. You both still keep me in the dark about everything. I am sick and tired of it. What else am I going to think?"

"I know it looks bad. I see it now. I'm sorry."

I sighed, it was now or never. "So, do you two have a relationship?"

"NO." She jumped up, the cup almost spilling. "It's not like that at all I swear!"

"So what the hell is going on? Tell me the truth." I am tired of this.

She sighed and opened her purse, pulling out her phone. She pressed some buttons and then held it out towards me. "Here." I eyed the phone with suspicion. I did not want to read any messages if there was something I would find upsetting. "Please Misaki. I swear it is not what you think."

I still was uneasy but I took the phone and started reading.

 _Misaki met a new friend today. He seems nice but I don't like how he looks at her. -H_

 _Who is he? -U_

 _I will tell you for an extra 200 yen- H_

 _Misaki looks amazing! Treat her well or I will kick your ass-H_

 _Tell that no good boss of yours to stop treating Misaki like a nuisance. She just told me he basically said everyone will call her a gold digger! -H_

Sensei I would be careful, this senpai of hers is spouting bad stuff about your relationship.-H

 _No senpai, nothing too bad to report-H_

 _Can you make sure Misaki is alright? She seems like there is something wrong -U_

 _If you hurt her I will kill you! -H_

 _SENSEI! MISAKI WAS KIDNAPPED! -H_

 _WHAT DID YOU DO? MISAKI WILL NOT TALK TO ME! -H_

 _Sensei, is Misaki alright? I'm so worried about her. I don't care about the money anymore I just want her to be happy again -H_

 _Shiima, Misaki needs you. -U._

There were a lots more, all about me. It confused me so much. There were others, describing the different times I hung out with Hidori. "What?"

"At first I was thinking about the money. School does get expensive and my part time job only covers so much. But I truly was worried about you since this was your first time with any of these experiences. I put my trust that sensei would be able to protect you but I also know you will hold things in to not worry anyone. I realize now it was the wrong decision."

"So, the second job you talked about, was spying on me?" She nodded. I don't know how to feel. At first I felt relief; her and Usagi were not doing anything else as evident of the messages. But at the same time, there was another type of betrayal.

Usagi paid my best friend to spy on me and report back to him. It started making sense. All the times it seemed Usagi knew a lot more than I told him. It is not like I purposely tried to keep things but I did not want him to worry. And she is telling him everything. "Misaki, please say something."

"What am I supposed to say Hidori? You knew I get annoyed when it feels like Usagi tries to control my life and you are here getting paid to help him."

"I know Misaki. It was bad judgement. I do regret it now. The last thing I ever wanted was for you to lose faith in me. I spoke to my grandfather and he agreed to help with tuition. Sensei and I already agreed this needs to end. I know I need to rebuild our trust and I am willing to do anything. I'm so sorry Misaki." She started crying. It took a lot to make Hidori cry.

Hidori is strong. Even when she does her fake cry all the time, she hides her true emotions very well. I only saw her cry one other time, when her grandmother died. And I hated to see her cry.

I got up and sat closer to her, patting her head. "You know, you really look ugly when you cry."

"SO MEAN." She giggled through her tears. I grabbed her some tissues to dry her eyes. "Hidori, I am still angry. I feel betrayed and right now, I am so confused. I still love you as my best friend but I need time to figure things out."

"I understand and I am really sorry. All we both wanted was for you to be safe. I know Usami-sensei loves you very much. He is so scared of something happening to you. And that situation with your senpai really threw him off the deep end."

I glared at her. So they even spoke about that. "I'M SORRY!" She bowed. "When you stopped talking to both of us he was stressing out like crazy. He kept telling me to come over even though I said you would not want to see me. He kept going on about how your weren't eating and you spent most your time out of the house. He was so afraid he lost you and didn't know what to do!"

"I don't want to hear it." It made me feel guilty for causing trouble for Usagi but I still was hurt. It's hard when those two feelings are conflicting with each other.

"Misaki..." "You know Usagi was gay before me. He was even in love with my brother. He still writes gay novels, meaning he has to be imagining gay sex, while using my name. Senpai told me that it isn't uncommon for gay men to use women as a cover. If I'm just a cover...I don't know what I would do."

"Misaki, Sumi is an asshole. He even forced himself on you! All he wanted was to throw a wrench in your relationship."

"Even so..." She grabbed my face, pulling me closer so our foreheads were touching. "Misaki, please believe that you are not a cover. I would have kicked his ass by now. Any guy would be lucky to have you. Usami-sensei knows that, why else would he hire someone to watch you? Sensei is insecure in his own way. I'm not saying to forgive him, or me. We broke your trust and we need to work to gain it back. But know that you are worth so much."

Tears started coming down me eyes, "I'm so scared." She pulled me closer and I ended up crying into her shoulder. It felt nice; I love my best friend. She always puts me at ease.

"I love you Misaki, never forget that."

"Thank you." For the first time this week, I actually felt a little better after crying. Though it was unexpected and still upsetting, I was relieved that Hidori and Usagi did not have a secret relationship. It helped me understand that the two did care, even if they have a fucked up way of showing it.

It helped clear up some on my anxiety. Hidori is my best friend and I can already see myself forgiving her. A part of me was forgiving Usagi as well but I still had the insecurity of the gay stuff. I didn't want to be selfish but the incident with senpai showed me how much I want Usagi to erase himself from anything that would remind him of his past sexual orientation. It was a selfish thought but it was something that would always make me have doubts.

And question my relationship with Usagi.

"I have to go to work." Hidori announced an hour later. After our crying session we ended up making lunch together. "I tried so hard but they would not let me take today off."

"I understand." I walked her to the front door. "Thank you Hidori."

She smiled. "Misaki, can I come see you again on campus tomorrow?"

I chuckled, "Yeah. I go to lunch at the same time." We hugged one last time before she left. I fell down on the couch, taking a long, overdue breath. While I still had mixed emotions, it helped to talk with Hidori. To be honest, this was much easier to deal with then if the two were dating behind my back.

It was not for another two hours until Usagi came back. The whole time I was watching some drama on T.V. It was somehow appealing to watch someone in a worst position than me. He let out a sigh of exhaustion as he sat on the other couch. He dropped a pile of papers on the coffee table. "Long day?"

"You have no idea." I nodded my head but went back to watching the show. I could feel his eyes on me. "Hidori was here."

"Really?" Don't act so surprised. "How was it?"

"It was good." I guess it's now or never. "She told me, about your deal." I saw him tense up. "Did you really not trust me?"

He sighed, learning forward. "It was never about not trusting you."

"Then what? Last I checked normal boyfriends don't hire their girlfriend's best friend to spy on them."

"It was a stupid decision." Yeah no kidding. "I never cared about a relationship. I was so lost in a one-sided love that I never even imagined what it would be like to be in one. I..am not as confident as you think I am. I was worried about you starting college. I know there are things you have not experienced yet but I was worried the more you experienced life, the more you who start to think you did not want to be in this relationship. I knew Shiima would already be with you so I used that to my advantage. It was selfish and irrational but I was desperate."

It is hard to hear Usagi be insecure; not when he always gives that air of confidence. With everything that happened at school and his ceremony, it always seemed that I was the one who had to worry. I was just the plain college student compared to this famous author. I never imagine he would be unsure about anything.

"I still have the messages if you want to see them. I already deleted her number and I will delete all messages after you have read them."

"I already saw them on Hidori's phone." It did make me happy to hear he deleted their number. "I am still hurt. You two went behind my back and for what? To try and see if I would cheat on you?"

"It was nothing like that I swear. I do trust and love you Misaki. And I am so sorry to make you doubt that." He got up and sat down next to me, grabbing my hand. "I love you so much Misaki."

"I...I don't know what to do. It's not just what happened with Hidori."

He made a face. "Does it have to do with that stupid kid?" I nodded. "That bastard wants you. All he said to you was bullshit. I don't want what he says to cloud your mind." Yeah good luck with that. Senpai did make some good points. "Misaki?" I don't know what face I was making but it was enough to make him frown. "You still don't trust me."

"I don't know Usagi. This is the first relationship I have ever been in so I don't know what to do in these situations. And even I think normal couples don't go through this. All this time, you, Hidori, senpai, everyone that I thought cared about me were doing shit behind my back. It makes me not want to trust anyone and I feel so alone. Not to mention Senpai made a note about you being gay." I whispered the last part, mostly to myself, but I could tell he heard it.

He yanked my hand, pulling me closer. It started to scare me and I tried to pull away but he held me close. His other hand went behind my head to hold me firm. "Misaki. I love you. I know I cannot change the past but I know that you are my future. What that kid said is wrong. I am not using you as some way to stay in the closet. I truly love you."

God I keep crying. How do I still have tears? "Please don't cry my love. I hate to see you cry."

"But...you still write those stories. You still imagine me as a boy." I don't want to be seen as anything else but me. "I know its your job but I hate it. I will always hate it. I don't want to keep seeing them." It was selfish; I did not want to get in the way of his work. But I do not see how I can be okay in this relationship anymore with them around.

The hand behind my head left and reached for the stack of papers. He handed me one of them. "Read it."

Curious, I took my other hand away to hold it close.

 _On behalf of Marukawa Publishing, we approve Usami Akihiko's request to terminate his contract for the following series: Junjo Romantica. Usami Akihiko agrees to give up all rights to the series and loses all responsibility._

 _Usami Akihiko still must follow set procedures given in the previous contract or risk losing his contract with Marukawa Publishing..._

"The rest are just details of my next steps. It is hard to break a contract and there are a lot of hoops to jump through. It took me close to four months to negotiate but I was finally approved today."

I still did not know what to say. "Aikawa even helped me or I think it would have taken a lot longer." He continued to talk. "She did say she hoped this would help me keep my deadlines with less projects. Not that I think that will happen."

"Do your work." I said out of reflex. He laughed. "So...does this mean..."

"Misaki, I no longer write gay novels."

I think I will not have any tears after today. "But...what about your fans?"

"I went by another name when I wrote those stories. Marukawa may have lost Yayoi Aikikawa but Usami Akihiko is still around." He kissed my forehead. "Even so, I do not care about my fans, not when it is something that makes you unhappy."

"You did this, for me?"

He took the paper from me, pulling me back to him. He pulled so hard I ended up in his lap. His hand caressing my cheek, the cold making me shiver. "I would do anything for you. I want this relationship to last and I am so sorry to make you doubt it. Can you give me a second chance to earn back your trust?" I could not reply as I went in for a kiss.

"Wait, Usagi-san." I cried when my pants came off too quickly. We were still on the couch, the last piece of my clothing was just thrown off while he was still in pants. "Go slow."

"I haven't held you in nine days. I am at my limit."

"Who counts tha...ah!" I could not finish as a finger went into me. "Slow down."

"I will next time." NEXT TIME!

 _Three Weeks Later_

"Have a date?" I looked up as Yui joined me at the table.

"Why do you say that?"

She snickered, "I see you smiling and looking at your phone. When does he pick you up?"

"He should be here soon."

"You had me worried for the past few days. I am happy things are getting better." And they were. It has only been two weeks but Usagi has made a 360 change. He has been more open with everything, and I mean EVERYTHING. I did get annoyed one day since he told me every time Aikawa called (23 times) about a deadline he was missing. He even started talking about the different projects he is working on.

He did have to write three more stories for the Junjo Romantica, this way to give it an ending as told in his contract. It was nice to see the annoyance on his face when he turned two stories. I was surprised he got it done so quickly but he just said he wanted it over with. Aikawa made a comment that she wished he would do this with his other work. He did not reply.

He also stopped interrogating me about what I do outside the house. I still tell him because I don't have anything to hide but it is nice not having to come home to a lot of questions.

Today Usagi wanted to go out on another date after my classes were done. He had just finished the last story and turned it in today. He wanted to take me out to celebrate.

It will be nice.

"Misaki." We both turned to see senpai walking over. "Can I talk to you?"

I have not talked to him at all so I was feeling nervous. But I did want to hear him out. "Sure."

He looked at Yui. "I get it, talk to you later Takahashi. Have fun on your date." Yui gave me a small hug and ran off. Senpai sat across from me. "What is it?"

"I just want to apologize for that night. I was out of line."

"Why did you do it?" I was hurt, mostly because I did not listen to Hidori or Usagi. They both said senpai was after me and I ignored them.

He sighed, "you talked so much about your issues. It didn't sound like a lasting relationship. Even if he went under another pen name, I found out about his other stories through me father. You are a sweet girl but I also know you are someone easily swayed. Rather you find out now than later that he was using you."

I had mixed feelings. I did feel flattered that senpai was looking out for me that way. I did talk to him when Usagi and I were having problems so he must have been worried. But, in a way, he also had no right for what he did that night. And I was also upset with myself. Maybe I should not have been so open like I was. I don't even let niichan know about my relationship and I was talking about it to someone I met a few months ago.

"Thank you for your concern senpai. But that night was uncalled for."

"I know but dating him won't be easy. You already suspected him with your friend, how do you know Usami-sensei will not step out with anyone else?"

I thought about what he said, Usagi going with someone else. I did suspect him with Hidori but after all that was cleared up it gave me a new perspective. "Usagi won't do that."

"How do you know?"

"I don't but, I am happy with our relationship and I know he is too. We may, will, have more issues but I don't want to leave him."

"And she won't." We both turned to see Usagi staring. "I won't let her."

"WHAT ARE YOU DOING?" I jumped up in shock.

"You did not answer your phone and saw you from my parking spot." I was surprised that there was not a group around us. I looked down at my phone to see one missed call. "Sorry, I didn't hear my phone go off."

"Good afternoon Usami-sensei." Senpai greeted.

Usagi grunted, "be warned. You already heard nothing will break us up now, so give up."

He shrugged. "You never know. A lot can happen in the future."

"That is between us." Usagi growled, grabbing my hand and pulling me back to the car. "I really hope you stay away from him." Usagi said as he started the car. "I don't want him to fill your head with thoughts that are not true."

It does suck; senpai was a good friend. "I never suspected he would do any of that."

He sighed, grabbing my hand. "I am partly to blame, allowing him to ease his way in. But Misaki, please be more aware. You may not realize it but there are people who want you. I would rather not kill the entire male population."

"But then you would miss your deadlines even more." I joked. I was tired of serious conversations. He chuckled, "nothing new."

This whole ordeal did open my eyes. Relationships were not easy and I cannot take them for granted. I had my own needs and if I want this to work then I need to express them. And Usagi is right, I can no longer take others for granted. I am just happy we were able to end this on a happy note.

I hope Usagi and mine relationship will get a lot better in the future.

"I love you."

I do too.

* * *

Yeah I wanted to finish the Romantica drama before I move on. There will be one more chapter for Romantica but I am taking a different turn so I hope you enjoy.

Coming up in COH:

SURPRISE! ROMANTICA!

* * *

OMAKE

"Are you sure your job is still good?" I looked with guilt as I gave Aikawa a cup of tea. Usagi was upstairs, getting his copy of a manuscript for her to edit. This was the first time I saw her since Usagi announced he no longer writes gay novels. I know she really liked those stories.

"Do not worry Misaki. I understand. I just let my fujoshi side get me into trouble. Sensei was under a different pen name so those stories were really just for hobby. I have other authors to get my fill of wonderful yaoi so do not worry."

It was one thing hearing from Usagi but when I hear Aikawa talk about it I feel more reassured. I know Usagi does not care about his job but Aikawa does take it seriously. Issues with Usagi's work also affects her work.

"Who cares about her job. She only works when I do." Usagi interrupted, walking down the stairs.

"THE HELL I DO! I HAVE NO LIFE THANKS TO THIS JOB! I HAVE PUBLISHERS, OTHER AUTHORS, MANAGEMENT, SALES, THE LIST GOES ON. I HAVEN'T HAD A BATH IN FIVE DAYS! AND YO..." I got distracted from her rant when Usagi sat next to me and put his arm around my waist to pull me closer. "Usagi!"

"Can you hurry up. Misaki promised me a movie night."

"Usagi! Work comes first."

"Nothing comes before you." I gulped as he gave me that look that usually meant I was not sleeping tonight.

"Stop showing off." I jumped back at Aikawa's comment. "Sorry." She grabbed the stack of paper from Usagi and started reading. I was trying to leave since they were in the meeting but Usagi would not let me leave, bribing me with rubbing circles on my side. It felt good and ended up leaning against his chest. I shivered as his cold fingers made contact with my skin.

"Wow sensei, this story is great. So much detail." I was confused at Aikawa's red face as she used the papers to fan herself. "I think this will definitely make up for losing Junjo Romantica."

"A new story?"

Usagi nodded his head. "I still would like to write something more for pleasure so if this story works well then I have a new project."

"And I definitely see this one being a huge success. Man, I should have made you write these type of stories long ago!"

"What story?" I held my hand out to Aikawa to grab it but I she would not hand them to me. I looked at her face, curious about the hesitation, when I narrowed my eyes. "What. Story?" I growled at Usagi. He had that fake, innocent look that made my blood boil. I reached back out and grabbed the papers before Aikawa could put them away.

 _The sounds of the plastic buttons echoed on the tile, already forgotten as Akihiko pulled off the rest of the shirt and threw it to the side, already forgotten. "Akihiko, that is my favorite shirt."_

 _"I will have you forgetting the shirt in second." His breath, hot, tickled the exposed collarbone. Akihiko's hand slid down to take off Misaki's last pair that kept him from her whole self. "Don't tear my underwear." Her pleas fell on deaf ears as he pulled them off and threw them somewhere in the room. Her opening was warm, wet, ready for him to explore._

 _She moan out loud as he pressed a finger into her clit, fingers becoming slippery as her juices flowed. "Akihiko, please hurry, I want you to take me."_

 _With no comment, Akihiko slid his pants down just enough for his enlarged, thick, hard pe..._ "WHAT THE FUCK!"

He started writing erotica!

"I told you, I wanted to write something for my pleasure." He shrugged. "We will include a statement that story is fictional and the names used are in no relation to any real life people..." "THAT'S THE SAME BULLSHIT YOU SAID ABOUT THE LAST ONE!"

"At least you are not a boy now." Aikawa tried to help.

"I HAVE FRIENDS WHO KNOW WE ARE DATING! WHAT WILL THEY SAY WHEN THEY READ THIS?"

"I am using a different pen name."

"YOU SON OF A BITCH!"

 _I am starting to think we will never have a normal relationship! NIICHAN, WHAT THE HELL IS NORMAL?_


	24. Chapter 24: Romantica

"So you really made up with Misaki?" Hiromi was glaring at me with her arms folded. It made me wonder who was the older sister here. Even Shinobu was standing next to her with her usual scowl. "And you promised not to do it again?"

"Yes Hiromi, I am even seeing her again tomorrow."

"She should make you grovel more." Shinobu is so mean! Even if she was right.

Hiromi sighed, "neechan, I know you worry about Misaki but that is stuff you cannot do. I hope you learned your lesson because you could have lost your best friend."

"And the only person who will put up with you." Gee thanks Shinobu.

"Okay you two, I know I messed up. I am going to do whatever I need to gain her trust back."

The two looked at each other, "I hope you do. Come on Shinobu we have to meet everyone in 20 minutes. See you later neechan."

"Bye you guys!"

"HIDORI BACK TO WORK!" I started to pout as my manager yelled at me again. When is he going to get tired of screaming? Customers can hear him.

"Looks like you got yourself in a pickle there." I looked over to another waiter, Shino, laugh at me.

"No one asked you!" Shino and I don't get along. He just started a few days ago as a part timer to also save up for college. He is a huge jokester and I was his first victim. Just think of a second me, which pisses me off. He started yelling like the manager, scaring me. He also would make comments about different parts of my outfit out of line. After hearing he could see my bra I ended up tripping him. Did not help he was holding a plate of food and it fell all over the floor.

I was surprised I was not fired then.

I looked to see some chef character hanging from his neck. "Ew, no one wants to see that."

He looked down at the necklace, stuffing it quickly under his collar. We were not allowed to have any jewelry here. "Whoops, forgot I had this on."

"It looks stupid."

"Hey now, do not be mad that you cannot understand the amazingness of _The Kan_."

Ugh, I knew what that was. That was probably the one thing I did not see eye-to-eye with Misaki. She loved this series, I blame it on her love for cooking. I did not understand manga and it was hard to follow the first book I read. Misaki wants me to read some more but I gave up. And I also did not want to hear Shino talking about it nonstop. "I am going to work."

"That's a first."

"Shove it Shino!"

Five hours later and I was allowed to leave. I wanted to call Misaki but I had hoped that she would be busy. I wanted her and Usami to make up. This is the first time she has been in such a relationship and I wanted it to succeed.

Even if it hurts me.

 _Next day_

I rushed over to the university, knowing I only had an hour with Misaki for lunch. I could not wait for her after class since I had work. I made in on to the campus and made my way to the cafeteria. Misaki said she wanted to eat in there since it was starting to get warm. I was excited to see her at a table by herself. I am glad she made other friends but I did not want to share my time with her.

"Hi Misaki!" I knew I had to take things slow but I was happy to see her. She smiled at me, something I was so happy to see. I was afraid I lost that smile forever.

It took all my might not to hug her and to sit down across from her. "I am happy to see you."

"You saw me yesterday."

"So." She giggled and pushed over a small bento. "I figured you would be hungry."

MISAKI'S COOKING!

"There is not a lot since I woke up late but still..." "NO, I love it. Thank you so much!" I started to eat. "How did it go, with sensei?" Please be good. Please be good.

I sighed with relief as I saw a blush appear. "We talked about it and we are going to work on our trust. He promised to start telling me everything."

"And what about what Sumi said?"

Her smiled had me in shock. It was small but there was an enormous amount of happiness and her eyes started to water. "He, quit his gay novels. I saw the contract yesterday. He terminated his rights and no longer writes them." I screeched without thinking. "Hidori!"

"I am sooo happy! That is amazing Misaki!" I really was happy. She deserves to feel cherished and I think Usami is great for her. She deserves someone who will give her the world and he can do that. She just needs to see it for herself.

"You did not know that?"

"Of course not, why would I..." I quickly shut up at the guilt. I did keep my word and deleted anything with Usami. I don't even know his number. But I did break Misaki's trust and this was something I had to work to earn. "I'm sorry."

"I know." She seemed satisfied and went back to eating. Man this is painful, even if I deserve it.

"I don't mean to make you sad." She mumbled.

She is too kind. "Misaki, don't be sorry. I deserve this. I broke your trust. Too be honest, I am happy you are smiling again. I think I want you to be much harder on me."

"Harder? Should I make you kiss my shoe?"

Please do. "And grovel at your feet." She giggled again. "I love you Misaki, and I want to make things right."

I felt a hand on my arm. "I love you too Hidori. I just want us to work on going back to normal. You still are my best friend."

There was a sense of happiness with a pinch of pain. "Thank you."

All too soon the hour was up. "You have to work?"

"Yes, and I have to be with the annoying Shino again."

"I thought you were warming up to him."

I shrugged, "he still is annoying. I should have wrote him up for that chef necklace I caught him in."

She gasped. "He had a _The Kan_ collector's necklace? I tried winning that but lost! So lucky!" I forgot she is also the manga freak.

"Want me to steal it for you?" I laughed as she actually considered it. "Have a great day Misaki!"

"Bye Hidori."

I smiled as she walked away. I never want to say bye to her. If it was my way I would be with her always.

"Now I see." I jumped at the sudden voice, turning to see Sumi sit down in Misaki's spot.

I narrowed my eyes. I did not trust this guy. "What do you want?"

"That is not a face I have yet to seen." I hated his smirk; he was planning something. "I wanted to make sure Misaki is doing well. She will not talk to me anymore."

"Gee I wonder why?"

He started to laughing. "Point taken. I am glad you two are talking. To think she would stay friends with someone who was talking to her boyfriend."

"Says the supposed friend who forced himself on her."

"Guess we both are not great friends." This guy was an ass but this was a rare chance to talk to him without Misaki around. This way he can show me his true colors.

"So." I sat back down. "Why did you kiss Misaki?"

He shrugged, "she left herself opened and looked like she needed it."

"You had no right." I can only imagine the shock poor Misaki had. She has only kissed Usami-sensei so this would be the second person to kiss her. And it was while she was drinking. I am almost scared to think about what would have happened if Misaki did not answer sensei's call. "You are lucky no one called the cops on you."

"It's not like I did anything that wrong."

"Close enough."

"Can you blame me?" He narrowed his eyes, "you really think those two had a solid relationship? You are her best friend and you were able to throw a wrench into it. He is a famous novelist and she is a freshman in college. You really think when this goes fully public people won't talk. You think either of them will be able to withstand it all."

I was afraid for what the future holds for them but I wanted to have faith. "That is not for you to decide. You are not part of their relationship."

"Neither are you."

"Shut up. I realized my mistake but I never tried to intentionally break them up."

"Not intentionally but it would make more sense."

Why is he so pessimistic? "God, do you really want Misaki that much?"

"Who said it was Misaki?"

Wait.

What? What did he say? He took a sip of his coffee. "My father works as a novelist as well so I was always around books, especially Usami-sensei's. Of course, after years of reading, I started to admire him a bit more until it turned into something else. He was an image of perfection. I had a lot of expectations in my mind, that all crashed down the minute I found Misaki getting out of his car.

It did not make sense. Why someone of his stature would date someone so low, when there has never been any hint of him dating all these years. It was wrong, but I had to investigate."

Wait. So the one he was aiming for was not Misaki? I almost punched him when he called her low but I still was wrapping my head around this. "So you used Misaki. And you thought that would get you closer to sensei?"

He shrugged, "not a great plan but I was getting nowhere before."

"You are an ass."

"Are you different?" Uh, yes. "You stayed close to Misaki for how long? Without saying anything? You cannot just say you were not hoping for something to happen? How did you take it when they got together?"

This was not about me. "I am Misaki's friend. All I want is for her to be happy."

"Even if you're hurt?" I did not need to hear this from him. "You are brave Shiima."

"Shut up."

He checked his watch, sighing. "My class is starting soon." Well I guess the conversation is done. I saw him take out a piece of paper and start writing something down. He passed me the small paper and I saw numbers on it. "Why the hell would I want your number?"

He shrugged. "We both are suffering a heartbreak right now. I don't mind still keeping in touch with you." Over my dead body. "Don't get me wrong. I do care about Misaki. She is the type of girl anyone would want to protect. She is a good friend." He got up. "See you later Shiima."

I watched him walk away, trying to figure out what just happened. That was definitely a plot twist.

There was nothing left for me here at Mitsuhashi. Time for work. The walk there gave me time to think. I guess I could understand where he was coming from, trying to be closer to the one you love, even if Sumi had a fucked up way to do that. I was surprised though, that he was able to see through the facade I kept up.

I love Misaki. As cliche as it sounds. The best friend who keeps their love hidden so their friend is happy.

As horrible as it sounds, the main reason I agreed to keep track of Misaki for sensei was to make sure he was not the one stepping out. It was a round-a-bout way of doing things but you know the phrase "keep your friends class but your enemies closer." Misaki had told me he liked her brother and I did not want him using her.

He did prove himself worthy, which was a bittersweet moment. He was perfect for Misaki, something I was not.

So I get Sumi's thinking since I did something similar. All I ever wanted was Misaki to be happy, ever since high school.

I was used to being the "weird" one. My grandma always told me "be yourself, no matter who hates it." So I always wanted to live by her words. Unfortunately, my true self is not someone who people relate to. I am loud, do not understand personal space, freak out over everything, and do not take into account my surroundings. It took one freak out freshman year because I was excited to see cheese sticks in the cafeteria for word to go around that there was some "crazy freshman who screeches like an ostrich."

High school is not so forgiving.

It did help when Hiromi came to high school a year later but I felt bad she had to stand up for me all the time so I kept my distance at school. That's why I treasure the times we have at home.

It was my sophomore year that fate put Misaki next to me in three classes. Normally other people were scared to be next to me, incase one of my outbursts scared them, but Misaki was different. I thought she too did not like me since she was not speaking to me but then it turned out, she too was not hanging out with anyone. I found her sitting by herself at lunch and took the chance. And we have been together ever since.

Misaki does not judge; she accepts people for who they are. She does not care for my attitude and any times she scolds me she either does not mean it or she is right. We tend to balance each other out, according to Hiromi.

It does seem natural, for me to fall in love. I could not help it. But I was afraid; I love our friendship even more and I did not want to risk losing her.

Misaki deserved the best and sensei was someone who could give it to her.

I found myself in the back of my job, five minutes to spare. My phone buzzed to alert I had a message. 'Have fun at work today!' -M.

It made me smile. Misaki was always so kind.

"Hey, if it isn't Shii...why are you crying?" I looked up as Shino walked over, holding a backpack over his shoulder.

"I'm not cry..." I was about to yell but stopped as I went to touch my cheek and felt the tears coming down. "I'm crying."

"That's obvious."

"Shut up!" Well now that I knew I was crying it made me cry more. This sucks. I hate crying in front of people. I saw something white and looked to see him holding a tissue. "Thank you."

As I was wiping my eyes I noticed him fidgeting. "Um, so, why are you crying?"

"None of your business." Oh god even these tissues have that stupid chef on it.

"Okay, don't tell me, but just crying is not going to do any good." He handed me another tissue to blow my nose. "Sometimes talking about it can feel good."

"Shut up!" I repeated out of reflex. But, he did have a point. "Shino, have you ever been heartbroken?"

"All the time!" That was too cheerful. "So what?"

"So? It sucks."

He started to laugh. "Well yeah, but I do not think of it as a bad thing. It is in our nature to look for attraction. Sometimes we find it, sometimes we don't. Most people go through life without feeling that joy. Yes, it may be painful when the attraction dies but those are precious feelings. Rather than look at it as something bad, just cherish those feelings. It just means you are human. It is sad, but it does not have to be a tragedy."

Wow. He got me. "I never thought of it like that."

"I never thought you would actually have those feelings."

"Shove it Shino!" He laughed some more, patting my head. "You should take a moment to collect yourself before going to work. I enjoy seeing you make a fool of yourself with that goofy smile."

I pushed his hand off but I found myself smiling. "Thank you Shino."

"I think this is the first time you are nice to me."

"Get the hell out of my face!" Last I heard was him laughing as he entered the cafe. I stopped crying after a few minutes and quickly went in to change. Work went by slow until the last 40 minutes when Hiromi and Shinobu came in. "HIROMI! SHINOBU!" I ran up and hugged Shinobu first.

"Get off of me!" She growled. She was so cute.

"What are you doing here?" I led them to an open table.

"We just got back from a study party and figured we could get dinner with you." Such a good sister! I love her so much!

"That is great! Can I get you guys some tea while you wait?"

"Yes please."

"SHIIMA GET TO WORK!"

"I AM WORKING!" The few customers and staff members started laughing. Even Shino was trying to hold in his laughter at another table. I only had three tables, each easy, and was able to sigh with relief when my shift was over. I was pulling on my pants when I found the piece of paper that Sumi had given me. Stuffing it back into my pocket, I grabbed my shirt.

After changing I went back out, surprised as I saw Misaki standing with the two. "MISAKI?!" I ran over to hug her. This was amazing! The second time I was able to see her today.

"Hey Hidori."

"What are you doing here?"

"I called her." Hiromi spoke up, waving her phone. "Since you guys made up I figured it would be fine. Plus, we wanted to see Misaki again."

"Shall we go?"

We started to walk out when I glanced over at Shino. He was smiling back, giving me a small wave. "Who's that?" Misaki asked.

"Your boyfriend?"

"DO NOT EVEN JOKE SHINOBU! I would never be with him!"

"If you keep being picky then you will stay single forever." These girls are mean! We decided to do a family diner next to the station. Shinobu and Hiromi were walking in front. I could not hear a lot of their conversation but I could hear Hiromi talking about Tokyo University. She was thinking about coming to my school for graphic design or photography. Shinobu still did not know what she wanted to do. I just told her to be a housewife.

Misaki and I walked in comfortable silence. It gave me time to reflect on what both Shino and Sumi said today. These were not feelings that were going to go away anytime soon, but like Shino said, there was nothing wrong. It is sad but I still cherish Misaki. As long as I can remain by her side as her best friend, then I am satisfied.

I froze when Misaki grabbed my hand. We both stopped as the girls continued. "Misaki?"

"I am glad you are my best friend Hidori. I really don't ever want to lose you."

I wanted to cry. It is rare to see her smile such a genuine smile. I took a deep breath, smiling back. "I love you Misaki."

"I love you too." While we both meant a different "love" our feelings were still true.

"HURRY UP YOU TWO OR ELSE WE ARE LEAVING YOU!" Hiromi shouted from across the street. I grabbed her hand. "Let's go." I ignored her scream as I started to run, pulling her with me. "HIDORI!"

I don't know when, or if, I will ever get rid of these feelings. But I am happy that she still wants me by her side. It is sad, but like Shino said, it is not a tragedy.

* * *

I decided a different POV from our lovable Hidori! Get the background story around Romantica! Hidori is a good friend!

Coming up next in COH:

FINALLY, back to see what is going on with Nowaki and Hiroki! What will happen during the meeting between Nowaki and Eiji!

* * *

OMAKE (HIDORI)

"MISAKI!" I sang as I skipped into the condo. Usami-sensei was at some book meeting so I am hear to hang out with Misaki. She had no school and I just rented the new movie she had wanted to see. I was expecting her to yell at me for screaming but I heard nothing. "Misaki?" No one was in the main living room nor the kitchen. "Misaki!"

"Hido..." I grew worried when her voice cut off. I started walking to the hall when I heard a groan. "Misaki?"

I made it to their bathroom, gasping at the scene.

Misaki's head rested on the side of the toilet as she hugged it. When she looked up her face looked pale. "MISAKI!" I ran over. "What's wrong?"

"I don't know. I was cleaning and the smell of the bleach made me nauseous before I ..." She could not finish as she flung her head over the opening of the toilet to throw up. I held her hair back and looked to the door. I was never good at handling gross things. I was trying to hold down my own nausea at the sound of her dry heaving.

"How do you feel?" I asked after she was finished.

"Like shit." I helped her up so she could wash her mouth out. "This is the third time this week."

"THIRD TIME? WHY DIDN'T YOU SAY ANYTHING?"

"I thought it was a simple bug!" She shouted but it must have made things worse since she grabbed her head. "This sucks."

I wanted to say something but she ran back to the toilet to start dry heaving again.

Misaki, what is wrong with you?


	25. Chapter 25: Egoist

"Why the fuck am I here?" I grumbled as Akihiko dragged me through the crowd at a mall. I don't appreciate being caught off guard as I was walking home, thrown into a car, and then dragged to a stupid mall crowded with people. Akihiko is so lucky I do not like to die and so did not hit him while he was driving.

"Because I messed up."

"That's nothing new." He turned back to glare at me before dragging me into a small boutique. "So what did you do? Miss a deadline by a month again?"

"Well the last one was missed by two months but that is not it." HOW DO YOU STILL HAVE A JOB? "I messed up with my girlfriend."

Oh way to go, messed up with your..."YOU HAVE A GIRLFRIEND?!"

"Keep it down." He growled as some passerbys looked our way.

"Why didn't I know about this?"

He shrugged. "Like I tell you everything. How long was it before I knew about that boyfriend of yours? And I still have not officially met him and you guys have been together for what? Almost ten years?" Almost. It will be nine years in a few weeks. Nowaki circled it on the calendar. "Surprise you aren't married yet." No need to give Nowaki any ideas now. "But yes, I have a girlfriend."

"Wow." And here I thought he would be gay chasing Takahiro's ass all his life. "Who is it?"

"Later. So, I need to get her something."

"What did you do?" He made a face. "You cheat on her?"

That got a reaction. "Of course not!" Man, he did not need to screech, I'm right next to him. "I would never do that to my sweet Misaki!"

So Misaki is her name? That sounds familiar. "Then what?"

He sighed, "I got a little excessive worrying about her so I...hired her best friend to spy on her and report anything that happened while she was away."

"You hired a fucking stalker!"

"No, it was her best friend!"

"And that makes it better?! You stupid idiot! I would have kicked your ass and dumped you on the spot!" What the fuck was he thinking? He hired someone to stalk his girlfriend? Since when was he this possessive (or psychotic)?

"Shut up Hiroki! You don't think I learned my lesson? And then shit went down with this one asshole and we were not talking for a little over a week. So I am here finding ways to make it up to her. And that's where you come in."

"Me?"

"I figured, knowing your attitude, your boyfriend had to have apologized for a lot of shit so you must be an expert in what to give a girl when a guy fucks u...HEY!" He yelped as my fist collided with his shoulder.

"You want to repeat that?" I challenged.

"Like you can deny it."

Sad part is, I couldn't. But Nowaki knew how to get on my good side. Those damn puppy dog eyes.

I wanted to say no but this is a rare chance for Akihiko to ask me this kind of favor. "You owe me lunch. And next time I ask for something you will not say no, no matter what."

"Deal." Free food! And now, maybe I could finally get a hold of Akihiko's collection of books that he refuses to show me.

"Well, what does your girlfriend like? Any specific brand of jewelry or clothing?"

He shook his head. "Misaki is not into anything superficial. It has to be from the heart."

"Good luck with that."

"Shut up."

We walked around the mall for a good hour, each time going into a store only for Akihiko to walk out, saying nothing was good enough for his Misaki. Since when did he turn into this love-sap idiot. This girl must be really special for him to act like this. Even when he was holding on to Takahiro he was not like this. I wonder if his girlfriend knew he was in love with a man before?

"Akihiko, we have been walking for at least an hour. I swear this is the fourth time in this store. Can you please get some clue of what you want to give her."

He made a face as he set down a pair of earrings. "I told you I don't know. Nothing screams Misaki."

"Well describe her. You said she does not like superficial things. I assume she is more down to earth than you are then?"

"Correct. But that is what makes this difficult. She not just any type of down-to-earth-girl. She wants nothing! Absolutely nothing! I want to give her the world but she does not think she deserves it. She is very selfless and loves to help others but it hurts her. She focuses on everyone else and not herself. Even when we were fighting she still made sure I was taken care of and I could not do anything for her in return. She does not see me as some famous author and that makes every interaction with me real. I already plan to give her trips, money, but she would get a rock and love it if there was something meaningful in it. I made her become uncertain about us and I will regret this until the day I die. I want to give her confidence and gain her trust back. To show her that she is the only one for me.

I finally was able to stop writing my BL novels and you should have seen the look on her face. It made me so happy to see her that happy but also guilty that it took this long. She may have forgiven me but I feel I need to do more. She deserves it."

Well. Shit.

Even my heart is swooning.

But it did make me smile. I was truly happy for my friend. To think he would give up those novels for this girl. I do not condone the fact of changing anything in your work for someone else but she must be very special for him to do that. I know he did not have the greatest of childhoods so I was happy he found someone that could make him feel this happy.

But it did spark something. "Then I have the perfect idea." He gave me a confused look as I dragged him to another store we were once in. "So you are helpful after all."

"Don't piss me off."

 _An hour later_

"You and your boyfriend should come over for dinner." Akihiko announced as we left the store, a satisfied look on his face and a small plastic bag in hand.

"And why the hell would I do that?" Eh, I don't know how Nowaki would react.

He shrugged, " I want to introduce you to Misaki. I want to show her I am not afraid of showing her off. Besides, you are my longest friend. And I still want to properly meet the man who can tame Kamijou Hiroki."

"Oh shut up." I rolled my eyes. "I will see. I do want to see the girl who could make you mope around like a love-sick idiot." He chuckled and it went silent for a moment. I wonder if I should do something for Nowaki. I know he would like whatever I did.

"Well my friend, I believe I owe you lunch for spending the morning with me."

"You mean forcing me to walk around in heels? Yes you do." We started walking when he pointed to a simple family diner. "Let's go here."

"Since when do you know anything about these places?"

"Misaki took me to one before and I loved it. Did you know you only spend 400 yen and can get unlimited drinks." Oh god such a spoiled, rich boy. We walked up to see it was fairly packed. We would have to wait 10 minutes for a table. "So, speaking of your boy, I got a call from your mother." THE FUCK?

"Of course you did. I can only imagine what she wants if she was willing to call you."

He chuckled, "well, they did want to pay me if I tried to get you to break up with your boyfriend. Even offered me some bonds and your hand in marriage." Ew.

"What fuckers." I growled. They were really trying my patience.

"So they have not met him yet?"

"You really think I would bring him around those people. They would tear into him and leave nothing but bones. I am not doing that to Nowaki."

"But you can't keep him hidden forever. If you intend to seriously keep in him your life he needs to meet them. I am sure Nowaki can handle it."

I did not want to take the chance. I have seen my father take down corporations with his words and investigations. He is ruthless, making grown men cry. I was scared that once Nowaki saw that, he would leave me. "I can't."

I felt a cold hand on my shoulder. "If Nowaki has stuck around this long, I am sure he is willing to do whatever to stay with you. Have a little faith in the man. You are half like your father and if he can stand you for so long than he should have a cha...OUCH!" Throw another insult you stupid author and I will do more than punch that arm. Thankfully I got it in the same spot as before.

The ten minutes were up and we were led to a table. I started to look at the menu when I looked up, preparing to ask what he wanted, when the sight behind him made me freeze.

"Nowaki?"

I recognized that giant, mop of black hair anywhere. But, he was not alone. "Hiroki?" I narrowed my eyes as I recognized the hideous man across from him. "Oh, is that..." Akihiko looked over. He must still recognize Nowaki from the other time. "A business meeting?"

"It better not be." Eiji sat across from him, still looking as ugly as I remember. I think his nose got longer. Why would my mother think he was a cute man? I could not hear what they were talking about but from the looks on both of their faces it was not a pleasant conversation.

I was about to get up with Akihiko grabbed my arm. "What are you doing?"

"Stopping you from making a scene. You cannot just barge into their conversations."

"And why the hell not? Do you know who that man is? Someone my parents are trying to set me up with who has been harassing me nonstop." I will kick his ass.

Akihiko seemed to ponder something before calling over a waitress. "What are you doing?" I asked but he did not reply. He whispered something to the waitress and I saw him take out his wallet, handing her a good amount of cash. She nodded quickly and rushed to that side. Whenever Akihiko hands someone a bribe it cannot be good.

"Right this way." The waitress came back and led us to a new table, a booth right next to where the two were sitting. "What are you..." Akihiko shushed me as we sat down. Luckily Nowaki and Eiji were looking the opposite way so we were able to quickly sit down. A screen covering our visual.

"Let's find out what is going on before you make a scene in this place."

I growled, wanting to talk back, when we heard their voices. "So you understand why Hiroki's parents would be concerned for their daughter?"

"I do not see why you needed to call me out during lunch for this." Nowaki sounded pissed. "That has nothing to do with you."

"The Kamijou's have been in business with us for many years. They are a well-known family in society and Hiroki is the next heir to the family." I wanted to punch him if he keeps calling me by my first name.

"Kusumoto, I would appreciate you not call my girlfriend by her first name. Hiro-Hiroki has refused you several times."

"And her parents would appreciate their daughter not being involved with someone of such a low class."

"Like I said, that is not your..." "What makes you think you are even worthy of her?" If Akihiko was not holding my arms I would have been over there. Who is he to ask such question? And now I was getting more pissed as Nowaki was not speaking. "We both know how an age difference can be difficult in a relationship. It is much easier when the male is older than the female but in this case Hiroki is the older one. She is at that age where she is to have a child. Are you ready for such responsibility?"

"Let me go." I growled at Akihiko. "I want to kill him."

"And that is why I am not letting you go." He whispered back. "Let's see if your Nowaki can fight for you?" In no way did I want to test Nowaki. Our relationship was getting back to normal and I did not need this to throw a wrench into it. "Her parents are concerned for her future and I agree that I am a much better fit for her." The hell you are.

"Kusumoto, do you even love her?"

"Excuse me?" Eiji sounded taken back.

I heard Nowaki sigh. "Everything you say, I have thought about it myself. Yes, there is a gap between me and Hiroki both in age and career. Yes, our backgrounds are completely different. She is a prideful woman who does not back down to anything. But nine years ago I fell in love with the face of a crying woman. I grew to love her more than life itself. Our relationship is rocky and I know there are still many obstacles we will have to face. But I am not giving up. I will work hard to be the man that Hiroki deserves.

You are nothing but an outsider. If her parents have such issues I wish to handle things with them, not you. I do not know what goes on from the high-class society but I do know I am not letting her go. Not ever."

Oh my god you sap. Did you have to say all of that in public? How am I supposed to look at him with a straight face now? And I really wanted to wipe the smirk off of Akihiko's face. He made a motion to his face with a chuckle, no doubt making fun of how red my face is. He can go fuck himself.

Though, it was nice to hear. So many times I have been prepared for Nowaki to leave because of my personality but it's nice to hear he still wants to stick around. I did not want to let him go. To hell with my parents.

But if they went this far to get Eiji to go talk to Nowaki, then they mean business. And that means I have to step it up to. My parents will accept Nowaki or else I do not mind disowning them. They will not ruin our relationship.

"Cute words." Ugh why did the asshole have to say something? "Too bad cute words don't make you money."

Oh fuck this. "Hiroki?" Akihiko reached for my arms as I pulled them away but he did not reach them in time. I stood up and walked around. Both men looked up in shock. "Hiro-san?" Nowaki gasped but I did not pay him any attention.

"Oh Hiroki. Perfect timing. It has been a while since I last saw you." Eiji flashed that ugly, crooked smirk he has had for years. "I was needing to talk to you."

"Hiroki." I smiled, grabbing the cup of ice tea that I assumed was Nowaki's. He liked his tea sweetened with extra sugar. I heard one last 'Hiroki' before I dumped the entire cup on to Eiji's fat head. He screamed out loud, hell everyone made some sort of noise. I heard the slap as Akihiko face-palmed, Nowaki sucked in a breath of air, one waiter shrieked (it was a male) and Eiji made some gurgle noise, grabbing what ever napkins he could find on the table to wipe himself off. "YOU BITCH."

"Yeah I tend to be one." I set the cup down. "But you are the self righteous asshole who stayed on his mommy's nipples a little too long. You were ugly then and you are ugly now. I wouldn't be with you even if you were the last guy on earth. So do yourself a favor, leave me and my boyfriend alone otherwise things will get a lot worse." I grabbed Nowaki's arm. "Pay the bill." I pulled Nowaki up with enough force that made him stumble out the booth. I then led him out the door, one more "bitch" comment hurled my way. I glared at any person that dared look my way.

"You are so stupid." Was my first comment when we were outside. Nowaki did not speak; my guess he was still shocked about what happened. "I didn't think he would come to your work but what the hell are you doing following him? I told you it was all pointless and not to get involved." He still did not speak. "I am talking to you Nowaki!"

"I love you." You hopeless romantic son of a bitch!

"What the fu..." I could not finish as he grabbed my arm and pulled me into a kiss. "I love you."

"You must really be fucked up in the head." Did he not just see me dump tea on a man? Then again, this is the same guy who got horny from me punching a girl. He really is fucked in the head.

"It made me so happy to see you defend us. I was so mad the way he was speaking but I know whatever I say to him will get back to your parents. I just wanted to make it clear that I was going to fight for you no matter what."

"Well you did, spouting out that sappy shit." He chuckled, pulling me into a hug. "I love you Hiroki. Please don't leave me."

"...I am not going anywhere." I did not hug him back since we were out in public but I rested on head on his chest, taking in his warmth.

"Get a room." We both turned to see Akihiko walking over.

"Shut up Bakahiko!" I growled.

Akihiko said nothing, looking to Nowaki. "You have a lot in your hands my dear boy. And I am not just talking about Hiroki."

"Again, shut up!"

"I think I can manage Usami-san." Nowaki smiled, bringing me back to him. "Hiro-san is cute."

"Don't say that shit in public." That the two seemed to have forgotten! I swear people were staring. "We probably should go. Kusumoto might be storming out any minute now." Ew, I do not want to see him again.

"Why were you in there in the fi..." He beeper cut him off. "I have to go back to the hospital." Nowaki started to pout.

"What time are you off?"

"Around 9."

"Okay, then I will see you then" I waited for his reply but instead Nowaki pulled me into a kiss. I tried to pull away but his other hand came behind to keep my head in place. I could not hold a moan as his tongue slipped in my mouth. "YOU...JERK..." I gasped when I finally was able to push him away. Was he trying to cut off my air supply?!

"Wait up for me?"

God damn. Puppy dog eyes. "Maybe..." He smiled, giving me another peck on the cheek. "Goodbye Usami-san."

"Later." The two of us watched him walk away. I forgot the hospital was about a five minute walk from here.

I turned, annoyed at Akihiko's smirk. "Your face is red."

"GO TO HELL!"

We got back to his car; Akihiko had picked me up and he damn well was going to drop me off. "Well I think this ended on quite the interesting note. Mind if I write a story about this?"

"If you write a story about me I will make sure you cannot meet any of your deadlines again."

"So scary." I really will kill him.

We reached my place. "Thank you for coming with me today. And making my afternoon much more interesting."

"And thank you for not paying for the lunch that you owe me." I was not going to forget that. I do not play with free food.

He laughed, "yes, yes, but I did give you a show." More like give _yourself_ a show.

"Good luck with your girlfriend."

"Good luck with your boyfriend." I gave a small wave as I left the car. Grading papers helped distract my mind for a little while but the incident today kept popping up. Who would have thought my parents would do such a thing. But what cowards they were, sending someone else to intimidate my boyfriend. That was going to far.

I would chew them out my next day off; this has to stop. They will not be the reason Nowaki and I split up. I thought by not talking to them would push them off but I see now I have to up my game. It's time to go on the offense.

And I really hated what I knew had to be done.

Nowaki had to meet my parents.

This way all four of us can be in the same room and talk it over. Which also means that it would be an argument that would make me decide if I wanted my parents in my life or not. I just hope that when I do this, and they still do not accept Nowaki, then he might leave me.

And then I would kill him. I like killing people.

"I'm home." Nowaki announced five hours later. He sounded cheerful but the way he was walking showed a very tired man.

"Welcome home." I replied, looking up from the T.V. He walked over to give me a kiss on the cheek. "Have you eaten?"

"No I was waiting for you. Want me to make something?"

"I can make you something Hiro-san." He moved to the kitchen but I grabbed his arm. "No, you are tired. Rest." He looked ready to argue but kept his mouth shut and sat on the couch as I went to the kitchen.

"How was work?" I asked as we started to eat.

"Very good. Senpai would not leave me alone though after I told her what happened?"

"You told that woman what happened today?" Oh great, another person to think I am crazy if she does not already think that.

He nodded, "she kept saying you had more balls then me." That woman can shut up. "Then she was teasing me about who wears the pants in our relationship."

Well, I guess I do lead more in the relationship. "Tell her ass to stop butting into other's relationships and to get her own." He chuckled. "Hiro-san, what were you doing with Usami-san anyways?"

"The idiot got in trouble with his girlfriend. So he dragged me around to find something to make it up to her."

"I hope it was not anything too serious."

"If you call hiring someone to watch her every move serious, than yeah." His eyes went wide. "Akihiko is an idiot. And probably let his insecurities get the better of him. This is probably the first girlfriend he is actually serious about." He was not someone to let his emotions get to him. He bottles everything and pours it into his work. The conversation died so we could eat. When we jumped into bed, Nowaki wasted no time pulling me up to him. "I am tired Nowaki." I really was otherwise I would have went along with it.

"I know Hiro-san, I just want to hold you." He nuzzled into my neck. His other hand was brushing along my waist. "I love you Hiro-san."

"...yeah. You too." I love you too.

 _Next day_

"Akihiko?" I was surprised to see Akihiko standing outside of my school. "What are you doing here?"

He looked surprised as well but looked back over my shoulder. "I am picking Misaki up."

Wait, Misaki, as in his girlfriend? "She works here?" I am sure I knew no one in the staff with the name Misaki? When he shook his head, my shock escalated. "YOU ARE DATING A STUDENT?!"

"No shit now shut up!" He growled.

"What the hell? How old are you again? Thirty?"

"Barely."

"God, since when did you like younger girls?"

"Since when did you like younger boys?" Shit he gots me there. "We are only four years apart. If she is a student that makes you guys what? At least eight years apart?"

"10."

"Pedophile. Both you and my boss."

"I told you not to call me that." We both turned as Miyagi walked over. "I don't need you spreading rumors about me."

"You are the one messing with a teenager. And I know you are older than this guy." What is with these men going for younger people?

"Don't mind Hiroki, she is just all talk. She has a younger partner as well." I narrowed my eyes.

"You guys seem like great friends." Miyagi chuckled, "It is nice to meet you Usami-sensei, I admire your work. My name is Miyagi Yoh."

"Pleasure to meet you. Thank you for taking care of Hiroki . I know she is a handful."

"That is for sure."

"You know I am standing here you dicks." I wanted to punch them both when they started to laugh. "You two can go to hell." I wanted to swat Miyagi's business card out of his hand as he passed it to Usami. I did not need the two biggest idiots in my life to talk to each other. "You better burn that."

"What is wrong with making friends?" Except I know you do not make friends you annoying author.

"Seeing Kamijou's blood boil is entertaining."

"I agree."

THEY BOTH CAN DIE!

"Don't you have some high school to lurk around professor?" He shook his head. "She is almost done. You really have to stop saying that, miss residential boyfriend."

"Oh Hiroki. I did forget to call you, how did things go with your boyfriend yesterday? More to my story?"

"I told you if you write a story about me I will..." "Oh the problem with her man? From what I heard everything went well. Hiroki finally made the decision to allow Nowaki to meet her parents." What are we gossip girls? Miyagi only knows about it because his stupid brat just so happened to be at the diner when this shit went down.

"Finally."

"Okay lay off you two. I was keeping him away for good reasons."

"Man, when Shinobu told me that you dumped tea on someone I almost lost it." I did not even see her in the diner. "And then Shiima got it on her phone, you really do look like a demon. You nickname fits you."

"Fuck off. He deserved it."

"Shinoub? Shiima? Do you mean Shiima Hidori?" Miyagi nodded, "that is Misaki's best friend. I have also heard about a Takatsuki Shinobu if she is the same girl."

"That is! Small world huh."

"Wait, that's your Misaki?" I remember the girl. She was not in my class yet but I remember meeting her. She seemed too nice, I could not imagine her putting up with this lazy author. "Poor girl."

"Fuck off."

"The girls have even met your boy that one day, right Kamijou."

"Do. Not. Remind. Me." That day still gives me a headache. I wanted to kill all four of them, five because I always want to kill Miyagi. "I think it's time for me to go. You go as well." I pointed to Miyagi.

"Alright, alright. Kamijou is getting too embarrassed, this will be my exit." Finally. "I will see you Monday Kamijou. Pleasure to meet you Us..." His words were cut off when a black car pulled up quickly next to Akihiko's. All three of us jumped. When the car opened I gasped. "Yamada?" Yamada was my father's assistant.

"Greetings Kamijou-sama. I was sent to pick you up by your father." The hell? He sent his secretary?

"Well now is not a good time. So you can tell my father he ca...HEY!" I shrieked as my arm was grabbed and I was pulled to the car. We did stop until Akihiko had grabbed my other hand. "Yamada, this is not a way to pick someone up." Miyagi had already pulled out his phone.

"My apologies Usami-sama, but this is a family issue. I was instructed to bring Kamijou-sama home immediately."

"LET ME THE FUCK GO!" I tried to pull away but Yamada was stronger, pulling me away from Akihiko, and threw me into the car. "YAMADA!" Both men looked bewildered outside as I was driven away.

Did I just get fucking kidnapped?!

* * *

I was on a roll XD

Back to Egoist!

Side note: there are places in Japan that you don't pay a lot for unlimited drinks! It's awesome!

Well, coming next on COH:

Showdown at the Kamijou's residence!

* * *

It was a "slow" day at the hospital. A lot of time spent playing with the children. It was a nice change. I was l now looking for Senpai to find out what to do next, finding her flirting with one of the nurses as I finished doing my rounds. "Senpai, I finished giving Rihito his medicine."

The nurse blushed from being caught, excusing herself and rushing away. "Thanks a lot." Senpai pouted, "I could have had a date tonight."

"Senpai, it is inappropriate to hit on coworkers. If it does not go well your work could be jepordized."

"God don't be such a nag just because you are already in a relationship youngster. You may be ready to settle but I am not." When I heard the word "settle" I did start to heat up. We already made the commitment to stay with each other but I want to make it more official. Legally official.

Following the correct steps, the next step for Hiro-san and I would be to get married.

I have always wanted a family since living in the orphanage and have seen other kids who were not adopted. I wanted to be a father so I could show my child how a parent should be. And of course a loving wife to be by my side. I can see myself having that with Hiro-san, even if she can't see it. I have not had a detailed conversation about the future and she never made any hints of wanting children. It made me nervous. I had to have a child, whether it is my own or we adopt. Frankly I would love to do both. I would love either one just as much.

"Get out of your mind and pay attention." I flinched as Senpai slapped my shoulder. "I am speaking."

"I am sorry, what did you say?"

She rolled her eyes, "go give Takuya his medicine and you can go home."

My eyes went wide. "Really?"

"It's slow. There is no point in you being here. Just keep your beeper on and things will be fine." That was amazing! I could hug her! I also knew this was around the time Hiro-san gets off work as well. We could spend some time together. I went to the locker rooms to change, calling her.

The number you have dialed does not.. That's strange. Usually her phone is never off. Did it die? But I know Hiro-san would never let her phone die encase work called. I called again and went straight to voicemail.

I tried not to be worried as I finished getting dressed. Maybe she had a surprise meeting. I would see her when I get home. I walked into the lobby, surprised to see two familiar faces.

"Nowaki!" Misaki waved. It has been quite some time since I last saw her. Next to her was Usami; I had no clue they knew each other. But I do remember Misaki mentioning she was dating someone much older. Was she dating Usami then?

"Good afternoon." I was taken back by their faces. Misaki looked frantic as Akihiko seemed uncertain. "What are you doing here?"

"Well..." "Kamijou-sensei got kidnapped!"

My whole body froze. Did I hear that right? Hiro-san was kidnapped? "To be more exact," Usami pulled her back. "Hiroki was taken back to see her parents."

What? Back to her parents? But why? "Where does her parents live?" I started heading to the door.

"Now, now." Usami grabbed my shoulder.

"Let me go. I need to get to Hiro-san."

"You need to think this through. This is expected after that stunt yesterday. This may just be her parents being dramatic. Wait for her to come back tonight."

"I have to get to Hiro-san!" I was worried what they would say to her. Would they force her to leave me? I needed to see her now.

"Let's go." Misaki spoke up.

Usami did not look so convinced. "Misaki, it is sma..." "You came when I was taken. Let's help him."

The two shared a look, as if arguing in their minds, when Usami sighed. "Fine. I can take you to Hiroki's family home. What the hell did I get myself into." I heard him whisper to himself the last part. I was slightly annoyed but that changed as I saw the keys.

Misaki smiled and grabbed my arm, "let's go get Kamijou." I followed them out to his car. I know it was just her parents but it did not stop the mix of emotions. I was angry, frustrated, scared.

I guess now is the time.

Shit, I am meeting Hiro-san's parents.


	26. Chapter 26: Egoist

"Usami-san, can you tell me more about Hiro-san's family? I understand that they are a higher family but is not kidnapping excessive?" The three of us were in Usami's car; I was in the back while the two were in front.

"I think this is normal for people with money." Misaki mumbled under breath with irritation in her voice. Why do I have the feelings she knows how this feels? I hope nothing bad happened to her from Usami's family.

"Hiroki is exactly like her parents, so they are also prideful people. Unlike Hiroki, when her mother wants something, she will take drastic measures. In this case, bringing Hiroki home." It was so strange. This is what Hiroki was raised around? "They aren't bad people. Her family are actually pretty kind. But they are people who have no time for bullshit." Just like Hiro-san. "But this will be a war zone. You sure you don't want to let Hiroki handle this?"

Nowaki made his decision at the hospital. "No. If I am to show Hiro-san's parents that we belong together than I need to face them." I wanted to prove them wrong; that even though I am not rich or have a nice family background, I can be someone worthy of Hiro-san.

I just hope this choice does not backfire on me.

"Everything will be okay." Misaki said, turning me around to and flashed me her adorable smile. "I believe Kamijou-sensei is also fighting for your relationship. You just have to show her parents you are not going down without a fight."

Misaki was a calm girl and her words did give me some sort of hope. "Thank you." I smiled back, only to turn away when I noticed Usami's death glare in his rear view mirror. Jealous much?

Usami warned me the drive was a long one and because I was nervous I decided to ask questions about them. "How long have you two been together?"

"Almost a year?" Usami looked to Misaki to check his answer.

"It will be a year next month since we...yeah..."

"Kissed."

"Don't say it out loud!" It was cute to watch them bicker and see the obvious embarrassment on Misaki's face. It was almost strange how comfortable I was in this car. I remember the last few interactions with Usami were not pleasant since at the time Hiro-san was in love with him. I don't think he ever caught on and I do not know whether to be happy or sad about that.

I remember feelings sorry for Hiro-san since it hurts me when she is in pain but I knew I could never compete against someone Usami if he also had feelings for her.

"We are about 30 minutes away."

"This is the way to your family home." Misaki took note.

Usami nodded, "Hiroki's place is right behind mine, separated by a small clearing. Hiroki and I used to meet up there when we were kids."

"If you guys knew each other that long, why have her parents not tried to get you to marry her." It was not a question I really wanted to ask, or even think about, but curiosity got the best of me. It would make sense.

Usami scoffed, "they tried once but my father did a bad business deal with Hiroki's father and like I said, Kamijou's are notorious for holding a grudge. They did not want my father for an in-law."

Well, now I feel even more nervous. I don't think making my usual face will get her father to ease up on me as much as it does to Hiro-san.

"So, you never dated her?" I was surprised to hear Misaki asking that.

Usami turned to her. "No. Hiroki and I have never been that way. She is just one of my rare friendships that I cherish."

Even though Hiro-san was once in love with you. But that was not my place to tell. It was a long time ago and Hiro-san is mine now. She has moved on so I cannot dwell on it. Or else she would kick my ass.

He reached out to grab her hand and it just made me wish we were there already.

I really wanted to see Hiro-san.

"15 minutes left."

* * *

This is some fucked up shit. First I am kidnapped by this stupid employee, then my phone gets taken, and now I am here sitting in the den waiting for my parents to come back. Don't fucking kidnap me and then not even be here! This is some bullshit.

"Would you like some tea?" One maid, Umiko, approached with caution. She has been with us the longest and so knew a lot about my attitude.

"What I would like is to go home."

"I am sorry but we were instructed to keep you here."

"God damnit! Can I at least get my phone?" I probably should call Miyagi or Akihiko to let them know I am fine. Or tell Nowaki I might not be home tonight. And then call a cab to come pick me up.

"We were also instructed not to allow you contact with anyone outside." WHY THE FUCK AM I IN PRISON? I will tell you right now I will not go down swinging. "For your sake Hiroki-sama, I would just stay put."

"Yeah we will see about that Umiko."

"Hi honey." I heard my mother before I saw her. She did not sound mad but she did not sound happy either. It was not the tone anyone would want to hear. I turned as she came walking in like nothing was wrong. "Glad you could visit."

"VISIT? FATHER'S STUPID ASSISTANT KIDNAPPED ME? AT WORK! WHAT THE HELL WERE YOU THINKING?"

"Language." I hated my mother's attitude; no matter what she could always have the face of calm even when she is extremely pissed. It made her look much more terrifying. "How do you think I felt when I get a call from Kusumoto-san that you made a huge scene in public that involved her son."

"Her son should not have started to harass my boyfriend."

She made a noise, "Harass? I would call it understanding this boy's intentions."

"And why the fu..what right does he have to do that?" I did calm down, seeing my mom narrow her eyes. Who do you think I got the good throw from? "And I was there. All Eiji was doing was putting Nowaki down and made it clear all he wanted in this marriage was money. Should I marry someone I don't love then? As long as this family gets money?"

"Do not turn this on us Hiroki. You know I do not agree with that, but why can't you love someone from a better family?"

"Why can't you but out of my life? I will chose who I want to be with, regardless of family."

"Just how important is this man anyway?" I jumped when father's voice echoed through the room. Now there is where my voice comes from. He walked over and sat on the couch next to mother. "We did not even know about this man until you guys were dating for four years. And now it is almost a decade without us meeting him? You would think if he was that important you would introduce him."

"Why? And have you berate him about his background? All I had to do was tell you his name and you guys gave me a three hour lecture of how you have never heard of his name and even called your friends to ask if they have, trying to prove a point!"

"Well how do we not know he is not around for your money or our status."

"Then he is really committed to this scam if he has been around for this long."

"We are being serious."

"And so am I." I stood up. "Listen you two, I am only saying this once. I love Nowaki. I don't care if he is not from some fancy, high class family or is crazy rich. He is a hard worker and he is always taking care of others. Either accept this or get out of my life."

Shock appeared on both their faces. "What is that threat? Are you saying you would disown us?"

Man this is hard. "No, but I want you to stop with this craziness. When I get married it will be to who I want."

"And you want this Nowaki?"

"Yes."

My father and I had a stare off, seeing who would blink first. Who knows how long we were looking at each other before mother coughed. "Well, we will see if this man can be worthy of the Kamijou name."

"Fine then. Can I go home now?"

"No." Are you serious? "If we let you leave you will go running back to that man and not contact us like the last time. We don't even know where you live."

"Like you could not find out for yourself."

"Hiroki, enough with the talking back! Umiko!" I looked up as Umiko came into the room.

"Yes ma'am."

"We will be eating dinner in here today."

"Yes ma'am."

"Dinner? I ain't staying for dinner. Let me out of here!"

"Hush Hiroki!" I cried out as I felt a book hit my shoulder. That really hurts! "Umiko, please." That was the sign that I have lost. So I sat there, pouting. A grown-almost 30 year old woman- and I reduced to acting like some teenager who was grounded. As we waited for the food, my parents decided this would be the time to give me the silent treatment. I could only imagine what silent conversation they were conjuring up in their heads.

Umiko came back 20 minutes later with a simple plates filled with chicken and asparagus. I hate asparagus. "Eat your vegetables." DAMN IT! I'M A GROWN WOMAN!

"Thank you Umiko." I started to eat, considering I did not eat earlier. "Are you going to let me leave?"

"Are you going to marry this man?"

"MARRY?" When the hell did we get on this subject? Mother looked at me as if I was stupid. "You date a man against our will and you do not even plan to elope?"

"You do not even approve! You really think I would then get married?" Marriage was out of the question now; Nowaki should focus on his residency and I still got my job. We have no time to plan a wedding.

"Well you would think tha..." "Excuse me." Umiko walked in. "There are guests at the door for Hiroki-sama." She gestured to me. Guests?

"Who could that be? Umiko, you took her phone away right?"

"Yes I did." Hm, I wonder who it is? It better not be Eiji. Was it Akihiko?

As if I called him Akihiko entered our vision, standing near the doorway. "Good afternoon. I hope I am not interrupting anything."

"Oh Akihiko. What brings you here?" Take me home! When he smiled, I felt a chill go down my back. This was not going to be good. Just why was he here? "I am here as a simple chauffeur."

Before we could ask, I felt the air get knocked out of me as Nowaki stepped into the room. "Good afternoon, I am Kusama Nowaki."

WHAT THE FUCK!

AKIHIKO YOU FUCKING BASTARD! WHO GAVE YOU PERMISSION TO BRING NOWAKI HERE? WHO THE FUCK GAVE YOU PERMISSION KUSAMA NOWAKI?

"So you are Kusama?" Shit, even mother and father looked surprised.

"Yes ma'am." I had to admire Nowaki's politeness. I wonder if he will keep that up right now. "I will give you some time alone then." Akihiko patted Nowaki's shoulder once before exiting the room. He better not leave; he might be our ride home.

"Come sit Kusama." Mother gestured to open seat next to me.

"Mother." I narrowed my eyes as a warning, to which she mimicked. Hers seemed a lot more scary.

"Hush Hiroki. This works out perfectly if you ask me." I looked towards father. His silence was not something to be relaxed about. He was analyzing, assessing the situation. Always treats everything like a business transaction. "I am Kamijou Sara and this is my husband Kamijou Kaito."

"It is nice to meet you." I felt Nowaki's body heat as he sat close by and I felt myself shifting slightly to be closer. He gave me a reassuring smile but I could see the nerves in his eyes. He should be nervous. "Hello Hiroki."

"What the hell are you doing here? Don't you have work right now? Did Akihiko go get you?" I was not in the mood to be polite.

"When Usami-san said you were taken I panicked and had him bring me here. Senpai allowed me to go home early so I will be alright."

"Who gave you permission to come here?"

"But Hiroki..." "Don't Hiroki me."

He shook his head, grabbing my hand. "I was worried." The nerves in his eyes shifted into fear as he spoke. Damn eyes.

"I do believe there are others in the room." He quickly turned at my father's voice.

"Sorry sir."

"So tell us about yourself Kusama." I would have said something but I saw my mother reaching for another book.

"Yes ma'am. There is not much to tell I'm afraid. I was raised at Kusama orphanage since I was very little. I went to medical school and am currently working my residency at the local hospital."

"You must get a lot of backlash from being raised in an orphanage."

"I used to but I treasure the couple that took care of me. As far as I know I had a true family growing up."

"How exactly did you meet Hiroki then?"

Nowaki turned to me, "I met her at a park when I was out with associates of mine. I invited her over to fly rockets with us."

"That's how you met?" Shove it father. "You dragged this girl to do something as mindless as play with toys?"

"Your point?" I spoke up. Nowaki squeezed my hand; like that would calm me down. If they don't like the answer then don't ask the question.

"It sounds strange for you Hiroki. You never even played with toys when you were little."

"They are useless."

"But we did have fun shooting the rockets with Yama-san and the others. Hiroki even shot one towards the end." I smiled at the memory.

"I can't imagine that." How rude! Am I that lame that I cannot do something that simple without being criticized?

"So a residency? Does not that take up a lot of your time?"

"Yes. I can easily work 15 hours day."

"Does not seem there is any time to sustain a relationship."

"There has been hard times but Hiroki and I find a way to make it work."

"And what does your finances look?"

"Seriously?"

"I make an affordable amount to help pay half of the bills and I donate some money to the orphanage I was raised in."

"What about a savings?"

"Hiro-san and I have created a savings together."

"And do you put more into this?"

"That is not your business!"

"Since Hiroki's job pays more she tends to put more into it."

"Nowaki!" Why is he telling them all of that? We both talked about this when we set up a joint savings account four years ago when we got back together after he came back from America. It was actually a savings account I had started and added Nowaki's name to it so it makes sense I had more in it. Even if my job pays more, Nowaki is just starting and can easily beat me a few years down the road.

"And what debt do you have?"

"I do have student loans that I pay every month."

"Anything else?"

"No ma'am." God are the questions over? "You are aware the Kamijou name is a very proud name. We have a reputation to uphold."

"I am aware and I do not wish to cause any problems. I understand the doubt you may have but I wanted to make it clear of my intentions."

"And what are those?"

Nowaki looked back to me with a smile. I could not help but blush. "To stay by Hiroki's side."

* * *

Whoo! This took a few seconds longer to write!

Coming up next in COH:

Part 2: Nowaki vs. the Kamijous

Unexpected results!


	27. Chapter 27: Egoist

Such a sap. Only Nowaki could say such in this situation. Even my parents looked as if they have to replay the last scene to make sure they heard right. Nowaki's smile never left as he brushed his thumb over my fingers.

"Well, that is a nice sentiment. Easier said than done though."

"I understand but I can be quite stubborn when it comes to something I want."

I see. Kusuma, you do understand the Kamijou name is a very prominent name around Japan. With our name comes great honor."

"Yes ma'am. It is my last intentions to do anything that would cause problems."

"That is not what our associate says when you had lunch with her son."

"Are you serious?" She is not about to bring up the meeting with Eiji. I made it clear it was all his fault and I am the one who made a scene.

"Enough Hiroki."

"Listen here mo..." "I apologize for anything that came from that." Why is he apologizing? "But I did not agree with the way Kusomoto-san spoke about mine and Hiroki's relationship. I do not tolerate anyone who does not take Hiroki serious."

"Well do you even take this seriously?"

"I think you have no right to ask that. And no disrespect, but that can be a question directed at you mother. Akihiko, Eiji, I already told you that I won't deal with my family coming in between us."

"Oh yes, Kusama, I am sure you did not hear, but Hiroki here even threatened to disown us if we do not accept you."

"She did?" Damn right I did.

"That's right."

"Hiro-san." Turn those eyes away from me Nowaki. It's too late for me to feel guilty.

"I was making a point."

"Does that sound like something parents want to hear? You think we can accept such relationship that our daughter is willing to pick the boy over us?" How is this getting flipped on me? "I don't trust a man who would influence my daughter like that."

"Sir I underst..."

"No I don't think you don't. An orphan like you would not understand the strength and status of family."

"Sir.."

"Fathe..."

"It further proves you do not belong in this family."

"Who the he..."

"I want this relationship over immediately."

"Sir, if I could ju..."

"Do not interrupt my husband with your bad manners."

"Ma'am..."

"Enough."

"SHUT UP!" I stood up, placing my hand on Nowaki's shoulder. This conversation was over; I was done hearing them talk. "This was all my decision. _I_ did not want you to meet him. _I_ am the one who avoided the issue. _I_ am the one who made a scene and dumped tea all over Eiji. And _I_ am the one who made the threat. You have no right to talk to Nowaki that way. He is the first person I have ever really loved. I am happy for god's sake. Is not that enough?

And let me tell you something: Nowaki and I plan to get married and have kids. If you guys cannot accept all of this then no I do not want you part of our lives moving forward."

I had to take a large gasp of air as I finished my monologue. There was too much of an adrenaline rush for me to rethink what I had said. I know I would regret it later. The room went silent. I had heard Nowaki gasp right after I was done speaking but I refused to look at him. His hand brushed mine.

Don't look back. Don't look back. I do not want to see his face.

"So...you plan to marry him?"

"Didn't I just say that?" Please don't make me say it again.

"And you plan to have kids with him?"

"I didn't stutter."

"So..." They looked at each other, having their secret conversation. What were they going to say? "So...Yamada, did you get that?"

What?

"Yes sir." All of a sudden, Yamada jumped from the small closet with a camcorder in his hand.

...

...

...

WHAT THE FUCK!? "WHY THE HELL WERE YOU IN THERE?"

"Thank goodness and here I thought we would never get grandchildren. Is not this wonderful honey?"

"She is definitely your child if it took this long."

"Yes but better late than never with Hiroki."

"You can say that again."

"What the hell is going on?" Nowaki ended up pulling me back to sit down with his arms around my back. No doubt his usual move to hold me down. He also looked confused.

Yamada walked over to hand the camcorder to my father. "Please save a copy onto my computer. I do not want her trying to deny this."

"Right away sir." Yamada bowed and excused himself out of the room.

"Mother, Father?" If they keep ignoring me...

"Oh calm down Hiroki. What else were we supposed to do? We have been hounding you for grandchildren for years and you made no notion of planning it. How did you think we felt? Such a terrible daughter."

"What the hell do you mean? You gave me until father's retirement."

"And we never even knew if Nowaki was a real person. You have given us fake names before. You know how hard it is to find a Kusama Nowaki. We eventually got a hold of his orphanage papers through some colleagues but there was not a lot of family background we could dig up."

"That's why you went asking?!"

"If we do not believe he existed then yes we went looking. We aren't getting younger. And even when we finally discovered he was a real person we had to see if he would not use a child from this family for money. We did have our concerns as you were too paranoid to bring him around when we started hounding you."

"Wait, so what was all of this about?"

They both gave me blank stares, "we want a grandchild." They said at the same time.

Then, all of this shit, was to make sure they would have grandchildren? "Sorry Kusama to put you through this but dealing with Hiroki is not so simple. This was the only way we could get through her stubborn self. I am afraid we had to make you the target in all of this."

"No no, it's...okay..." Nowaki replied, sounding unsure.

"THE HELL IT IS! YOU PUT US THROUGH HELL ALL FOR THIS? WHAT KIND OF PARENTS DO THIS? THIS IS BULLSHIT! SON OF BI.." I yelped as a book hit my forehead.

"What did I say about language?" Mother growled.

"How am I supposed to react?"

"You can start by shutting up for once." Damn you old man. Father turned to Nowaki "I do apologies for all of this Nowaki. We made you an unwilling target in our plans. Nevertheless, you have shown to hold a great deal of respect for our Hiroki. She is a stubborn type but she does have good judgement. I know if she chose to spend her life with you, then I have to respect you are good enough for her and this family."

"Thank you sir." Nowaki's smile took up his whole face. He turned to me and his eye were glassy. "I do hope I can live to her expectations."

"You know you do." I don't think I could ever love anyone as much as Nowaki. Not after everything we have been through. He kissed my hand.

"Kusama dear, please come back over for lunch. You can get to know us much better. We are not always finding ways to get under our daughter's skin." Mom had the nerve to laugh.

"I would very much like that ma'am."

"Well I would say that was a success."

"What part! All this was completely unnecessary! You guys need to do a lot mo-mmmph..." I growled as I tried pulling Nowaki's hand away from my mouth. How dare he silence me!

"Now now Hiro-san. Everything has been resolved." I kept growling but just slumped my shoulder. There was no winning this when the eyes came out.

"You got my approval if you can tame Hiroki like that."

"TAME?"

"Well it seems like your plan worked Sara." We looked as Akihiko walked back in with his stupid smirk. Plan? Do not tell me he knew about this.

"The bonds..."

He scoffed, "you fell for that one so easily." YOU SON OF A BITCH!

"I WANNA GO HOME!"

"Kusama, let's plan for lunch next week. Do not worry about your schedule. We know a few of the board members at your hospital so there will be no worries."

"Yes ma'am."

"We're leaving."

"Love you too my dear." Sarcastic old woman.

"Goodbye my dear mother and father. I will thoroughly miss you." I growled, grabbing Nowaki's hand and walking out to the sound of their laughter.

"You are a dick." I stated as the three of us got into the car; oh, Misaki came too?

"You know your parents have been dying for a grandchild. It was really bad if they wanted my help."

"And you just want any way to fuck with me."

"That too."

"Fuck you."

"So everything is okay?" Misaki asked.

"Everything is great." Nowaki still had that large ass smile on his face. He did not once let go of my hand and was now drawing circles. "Just great."

Akihiko dropped us off first, reminding me that he thought the four of us should go to dinner one night. I told him to fuck off and walked away. My irritation had not died in the car and now that I was home it seemed to bubble more. "Hiro-san."

"Damn old people. Have nothing better to do then to meddle in other people's lives." I was throwing everything: my shoes flew somewhere in the hall, my coat on the couch, keys somewhere in the kitchen.

"Hiro-san" I turned as Nowaki picked up my coat. "Please calm down."

"How can you be calm? Do you not realize what happened?"

"Well, we got the approval of your parents."

"They manipulated the situation. They talked shit about you, they caused problems in our lives. All for their own gain. This does sound like something they would do. Rotten parents."

I was about to head to the bathroom but Nowaki wrapped his arms around me. "Please calm down Hiro-san."

"Why? Why do you have to be so forgiving?" If anyone should be mad it should be him.

He sighed, "I am a bit frustrated I will admit but the way your father spoke about you had so much love. Even if it was an..unorthodox way of going through this, they really were just worried about you. They wanted to protect the daughter they love and hope that the man she chose will do the same. Maybe it is because I was raised in an orphanage but just seeing the love in their eyes is enough for me to forgive anything they did this past month. How can I be angry at a parent's love?"

Well when you put it that way... "They still had no right to talk to you that way."

"I know and I thank you for being angry on my behalf." He kissed my cheek. "Let's have lunch with them next week."

"FUCK NO!" I pushed out of his arms. "Who knows what else those two will plan! You can't trust those geezers!"

"Hiro-san!"

"SHUT UP! FOR ALL WE KNOW MOTHER WILL BRING A WEDDING PLANNER TO THE LUNCH!" Oh shit. I quickly closed my mouth but the words were already out. My face heating up.

Nowaki did not miss that. His eyes sparkled as he pulled my back. "You said we would get married."

"We...we have been together for so long. Is not it natural to get married next?"

"Yes but you never made any notion that you wanted to get married."

"You haven't either. All I know is you want kids but I will not have any kids out of wedlock. That's not how I was raised."

"Really?" He sounded so surprise. "I guess I am sorry. I was scared, that maybe it was not what you wanted. I would have proposed to you when we first moved in together or even after I came back from America. I knew from the moment I saw you crying I wanted you forever. So, Hiro-san...will you.."

"No." We looked at each other for a moment when I noticed him getting sad. "You are not going to ask just because we are on the topic and think that will be alright with me."

"How do you want me to ask you?"

"Think about it yourself. You are the sappy one between us."

He laughed, giving me a quick kiss. "You are right. You deserve something much better."

"Sap."

"You love it."

"Shut up." I pulled him into a kiss before he could say anything else. I made a noise as he lifted me up in his arms without breaking the kiss. I tried but his hand moved to the back of my head, keeping me to him as he slid his tongue in my mouth. "Nowaki" I gasped as he dropped me on the bed. His shirt came off.

"I love you Hiro-san."

"Yeah, I love you too." I tensed as he moved to my skirt first. "Nowaki, no..." Was all I got out as my skirt came off. I cried as his tongue worked its magic down there. "You did good today. Let me make you feel good." Was the last thing said that night.

I did not know what time it was when Nowaki finally pulled out of me. I could feel the remnants of him dripping down my thighs. "I cannot wait until we make those things come true." Nowaki started kissing down my naked back. "I cannot wait until we have children."

I wanted to yell at him but I was too tired to say anything.

His lips were very soothing.

* * *

BOOM! Part 2 of the fight done!

I love making Hiroki's blood boil (Muahahahaha!)

Coming up next on COH:

If you all cannot guess what's coming next then you are not reading

* * *

OMAKE- NOWAKI'S POV

"That is too funny! She is just like her mother! I did leave a few bruises on Kaito in the beginning of our relationship as well." I laughed; Hiro-san's mother, Sara she said I could call her, had asked about a bruise forming on arm. I told her I learned not to ask Hiro-san about children while she had a remote in her hand.

"For years my colleagues thought I was in an abusive relationship." Her father, Kaito, added, grinning into his cup of coffee.

"Yes well they can mind their own businesses."

"You told them that as well."

Just like they said I am having lunch with them. Hiro-san wanted to come but she had an important faculty meeting she could not miss. I did not miss the sly look on Sara's face when she heard that. This woman was dangerous.

But she was also very nice and very funny. She reminded me a lot of Hiro-san, even could see a lot of resemblance between them. Kaito did not do a lot of talking, mostly head nods and verbal agreements. It did make me happy though; Hiro-san said he is where she got her loud voice from. I do not want to see him angry.

I had been over here for about an hour now. Sara once again apologized for the trouble last week and then went into more detail about why they did it. It seems Hiro-san was doing a lot to keep them out. I cannot believe she sent them a picture of some random guy when she was a junior in college saying that was her boyfriend!

"We know she is very independent but we do worry. We did not want her to miss out on the joy of finding that one person to love. Of course if her stubborn self would have just came clean and given us more information then we would not have to be so worried."

"I know Hiro-san tries to figure things out on her own but I also know Hiro-san was afraid of your approval. She make seem like she is confident in her choices but deep down she is always thinking about if she made the correct choice or not."

"And we did not help by making bad remarks about you. She is too much like her parents but I never thought she would actually threaten to disown us."

"I am sorry for that."

"Nothing for you to be sorry about, that was her choice. It just means she had no regrets with who she chose to be with. That is what I wanted to see for her. I know she is a handful but thank you for being by her side."

"I think I am the thankful one. I never imagined that I could love someone as much as her."

"Sap." Kaito mumbled.

"So then we should start the next part." Next part?

"What's that?"

I jumped as a large binder was thrown on the table. "WEDDING PLANNING!" Hiro-san was right! "We have it on tape that even Hiroki plans to marry you. Do you know how long we waited to hear that? Knowing her she will try to push this off until she thinks everyone forgot. So strike while the iron's hot."

"This is very sudden." My voice trailed off as Sara narrowed her eyes at me. They were so menacing.

"Nowaki dear," Too sweet. "I am almost 60. If you have a child in the next five years, then I will be closer to 70, meaning I could be in my 90s when they are all grown up. By that time I probably will not even remember my own name. I am missing years with an unborn grandchild because my stubborn daughter will not push things along. You understand right, our troubles? I already approve of you being our future son-in-law. What else is missing?"

There was a lot missing! So I guess this was what Hiro-san wanted to avoid and I have a feeling Sara knew that. No wonder she chose a day Hiro-san could not come.

"Um, there is nothing more I want than to marry Hiro-san but she has voiced she will not say yes if I ask."

"That's just her defense going up. Have not you been with her nine years? You should know this."

"But..." Even so, asking someone to marry you was a lot harder, especially Hiro-san. I do not think she will say no but there is that doubt.

"Nowaki," I looked as Kaito said my name for the first time. "Do you love Hiroki?"

"Yes sir." Without a doubt.

"Do you want to marry her?"

"I do."

"Then be a man." Well when he puts it that way it sounds easy.

"Nowaki dear, please forget what we have said before. Yes we did have our worries about your background. It will note the first time men have approached hoping to get part of our wealth but like we said before, Hiroki chose you. As stubborn as she is, our daughter does have decent judgement. And we do admire your work. You went to America, you are part of a very well established hospital, all without a family name. You have our respect. We would be happy having you for a son."

I wanted to cry. I was really trying my hardest not to make a fool of myself. I love the couple from the orphanage very much but to be accepted like this by Hiroki's parents is another feeling. "Thank you so much."

"So can we continue to plan this wedding? I say a winter wedding but knowing Hiroki she would want a spring one." Sara went rambling on again about this wedding. When she did take a moment to breath I held my hand out.

"Um, if I may ask you both something."

They both looked. I had to take a deep breathe. I was raised listening to the stories from my adoptive parents and I wanted to do this process the exact same way. "May I have your permission to marry your daughter?"


	28. Chapter 28: Egoist

"I am happy you finally decided to come home on your own free will." Mom snickered.

I narrowed my eyes, "if you call Yamada waiting outside my work for me to go with him is "my own free will."'

She chuckled, "you have your father's sense of humor."

"What did you need today?"

"Your father is in a business meeting so I thought we would finally have some mother-daughter time."

"I guess." I tried not to sigh out loud.

It's not that I hate my mother, far from it, but growing up I was more around the maids and directors of the many extra curricular activities I was in since my parents worked. Then when I was older I got wrapped up in school and work that it was hard to find time to come home other than on some holidays. And after all that has happened with Nowaki lately they were not exactly on my good side.

"Umiko, can you bring lunch out on the terrace."

"Yes madam."

I found myself staring into the rose garden as we waited for the food. I have always loved the view of the garden from here. It was easily my favorite place in the home. "You two think alike." I turned back to her. "Nowaki was staring at them when he was here."

"He would like this."

"I am glad you found someone. Almost had me worried there."

"Who cares if I found someone or not."

"Even so, you seem much happier now. And a very nice young man as well."

"Even though you created so much drama these past months."

She scoffed. At the moment Umiko had brought out two plates of sandwiches and soup. Mother took a bite from hers. "You are not going to let us live it down will you?"

"I do not appreciate those who butt in my affairs."

"Yes yes, always miss independence. Even when you were younger you always wanted to do everything on your own no matter how stressed you were feeling. We tried to talk you out of all the programs we put you in but you refused."

I shrugged, "Once I start something I do not want to give up no matter what."

"Just like your father." She drank some of the tea. "Hiroki, I know we weren't the closest family as you were growing up. I guess I am part to blame for the worry I have for you. I know work is important but you should not focus your life on it."

"I know mother." I grabbed a sandwich.

"So when are two getting married?"

"I don't know." I replied quickly. There was no surprise in my tone.

"He has not asked yet? What a delicate man. He seemed to look forward to it when I showed him wedding ideas before."

"Will you please stop showing my boyfriend your wedding planners. You already manipulated the situation as it is."

"How else am I going to get grandchildren?"

"You can with like a normal parent."

"But I am not a normal parent." Don't I know it. We continued to eat, talking about little things, when my phone started to buzz. "I have to go."

Okay, you can have our driver take you back." She walked me out. "I really enjoy seeing you Hiroki, please come by more often."

"If I have the time." I promised. She laughed and gave me a hug. "Tell Nowaki dear I say hi." I waved as I got in the car and drove off.

 _Next week_

He's planning something. I don't know what. I don't know when or where or why. But I know he is planning something. I am starting to see him more than usual despite his work. He is asking me all of these questions that pertains to the relationship. He is even bringing me something everyday. What is he trying to do? Court me?

Who is that he?

AKIHIKO!

That bastard has come to my office the last few days, stealing a book a day, with no answer as to why he was coming. The guy is an author, should not he find some other ways then to mess with me during work hour? Does not he have a deadline due soon? "Research." Is all he tells me. What research could he be doing?

Does not help that once again I have not spent much time with Nowaki. It's been a good two weeks since we last had a day off together or even had sex. Not that I minded; I have been feeling sick the past few days. I know other students in my class were catching colds so I really hope I did not catch it.

"GET OUT!" I shout as I walk into my office, Akihiko and now MIYAGI drinking tea. "Don't talk to him."

"Welcome back Hiroki." "Hello Kamijouuu." They said at the same time.

"Get out" I repeat.

"No need to be rude just came by for another book."

"Which one this time?" That's another thing-he never lets me see the books he takes. They are always stuffed underneath his suit.

No reply as he walked out in a hurry. Asshole. What is he up to? "Calm down Kamijou it is completely harmless." I did not like the way he said that; it sounds as if he knows what is going on. "I think you a gaining wrinkles."

"I hope you face erectile dysfunction soon."

"Don't be mean."

"Don't be a dick." I picked up my material and went to my class. It was a normal day, my students just had a test so now things are slowing down in class. Still does not mean I will let anyone slack off. At least two students got chalk to the face.

"Staying here?" I looked up to Miyagi.

"I have some papers to grade still and if I go home I might be tempted to sleep."

"Your boyfriend have night shift again?"

I sighed, "Yes, I guess the hospital switched his schedules." I did not want to admit it but I did miss him. Miyagi was called out for some meeting, strange that he did not need me to come. Must be to meet his high schooler. I finally finished all my work just as I received a text from Akihiko. His girlfriend was studying at her friends and he remembered he owed me food. And I am sure it has nothing to do with the deadline he was complaining about earlier. I texted Nowaki to see what he was doing, only to sigh when he said he was asked to stay behind. Those bastards keep asking him to stay overtime; I hope he does not pass out there.

Akihiko met me in front of the university. "Afternoon, what's your problem?" I asked when he looked me up and down with a disapproving gaze.

 _"That_ is what you are wearing?"

"Did you not notice where we are asshole? What's the big deal? Where do you plan to take me?"

"Somewhere that does not take people dressed like that."

"Fuck you. So what am I supposed to wear?" He chuckled, opening the passenger door for me. I noticed a box in the back. "What are you planning?"

He did not reply as we drove off. I noticed him heading to my place. "You know I hate surprises."

"Don't I know." I heard. He pulled up in front. "Now, go change into this." He grabbed the box and shoved it towards me. "And hurry up."

"Don't tell me what to do! What the hell is this!?"

"Shut up and put it on."

"Akihiko," I froze when his hand swung out and grabbed the back of my head. He pulled my face close, our noses almost touching. I could smell his cigarettes. It was intimidating to see his grey eyes up close. "Hiroki, for once in your life, just shut up. Go get dressed and hurry up. Now." Shit, I can't fight that. He let go of me and I stumbled out the car and up to my apartment. Just what did he have planned?

I went inside and looked at the box. It was small, dark, and when I opened it, I almost dropped it. It was a dress, a long-sleeved, dark brown dress. I put it on to find it was tight, the v-neck dropping a little lower than I would like. It is strange; it fit perfectly. Included in the box were brown heels.

I heard a car horn go off outside. "I'm coming!" I shouted to no one.

"You look nice." He commented as I got back in. Are you going to tell me what's going on? This is not what you wear to a simple diner."

"Who said we are going to a diner? Just enjoy the ride." I sighed in defeat, sitting back. It was no use fighting with him. "How are things going at school?"

"Horrible. Everyone is catching the flu. I had at least eight students missing in one class alone." Though I am sure some of them are acting.

"I think Misaki was saying something about that. I heard Hidori was going to take her to the hospital."

"Damn, I hope it is not serious."

"Me too."

We arrived at a hotel near the park. It was a new hotel, one I read was supposed to be extremely luxurious with its own restaurant with a city view. "Um, Akihiko, what the hell are you doing? Is this really a place you should be bringing me? What would your girlfriend think?" I know Nowaki would have a little issue with this scene.

"Trust me, I would never bring anyone other than Misaki to such a place."

"Then why are we..." I looked out, surprised when I saw Nowaki standing out in front. He was wearing a dark suit, holding a small rose in his hands. He smiled when he noticed the car.

I looked at Akihiko. "What. Did. You. Do?"

"Shut up and get out of my car."

"I don't want to go." This was so sudden; Nowaki and I have never done anything like this. I do not remember ever dressing like this for him before. I am not prepared for this. Akihiko laughed, no doubt my face was red, and pressed a button that unlocked the door. "Out. It's not polite to keep someone waiting."

I do not know how I will kill him but I will. I opened the door, trying to hold my head high, and not fall in these heels, as I stepped out. Nowaki walked over, with caution. "You look beautiful Hiro-san."

"Yeah, you too, I mean, you look good, not beautiful, I mean, uh, yeah, thanks." God I cannot talk. He chuckled as he kissed my cheek. "Thank you Usami-san."

"Have a nice time you two." Nowaki closed the door so he could drive away.

"I thought you had to work." He handed me the rose. "I'm sorry for lying but I wanted to surprise you. I was able to get my shift changed for tonight and I had Akihiko find out about your schedule."

"So that's why he has been annoying me these past few days." To think those two were in contact, not a good idea.

"Are you mad? I just wanted to do something nice for you, us." He gave me those puppy dog eyes.

"...No...I'm not mad..." I looked down at the rose, bringing it up to my nose. "Thank you." He smiled brightly, grabbing my hand. "Shall we?"

Nowaki had a reservation set for us. We ended up with a table right next to the window. The city looked great at night. One of the reasons that drove me here. "You do look beautiful tonight. I thought that dress would be great for you."

"So you picked out the dress?" That would explain why it fit. I definitely would have freaked out if Akihiko somehow knew my size. "How long have you been planning all of this?"

"Three weeks."

"Three..." Before I could continue to yell the waiter came over with a red wine, my favorite, that he had ordered beforehand. "So the overtime?"

"I wanted to make sure I could get everything in ordered. Senpai was happy to have the break."

"But why do all of this?" It was not our anniversary nor was it anyone's birthday.

He grabbed my hand to place a kiss on my fingers. "I just wanted to do something nice. We work so much that it is hard to find time to see each other. I just wanted a night to act like an actual couple. I missed you."

I did not know what to say, mostly because my mind was still focused on his warm lips sliding across my palm. My fingers brushed against his cheek.

He did not let go of my hand when the waiter came even when I tried pulling it back. He ended up ordering for the both of us, salmon in a butter sauce. "That was embarrassing" I growled as I got my hand back.

"I cannot help it Hiro-san. You are looking so beautiful, and sexy." I did not miss the glaze look in his eyes. Is that the only thing in his head? I did feel prideful, knowing I could make him feel this way. I did not miss my own chance to check him out. It is rare to see him so dressed up and I know Nowaki has a good body. One I have not seen in almost two weeks. And even then it was a quick session in the shower before work. No time to enjoy it. I looked into Nowaki's eyes, annoyed at his knowing smirk. He was being too cocky now.

"Hiro-san?" His smirk was now replaced with shock as my foot touched his knee. Now who is laughing?

"You were saying?" I drank some of my wine as my foot moved towards his thigh. Nowaki wanted to say something but it was perfect as the waiter came back to drop off the water he forgot to give us. "Hiro-san." I barely heard him growl before, only in bed, but his eyes were so fierce. His hand reached down to grab my foot. "I am trying to stay calm now."

"That's a first." I tried to move foot but he held it still.

"Please Hiro-san, I still have plans before I take you in bed." I could not help but shiver at the suggestive tone.

"You're no fun." I put my foot down just as the salmon came.

"And you are a tease." It was a pleasant night. The wine did its magic as I laughed at another one of his jokes. Our food finished, Nowaki went ahead and ordered dessert.

"Are we going home after this?" I asked when the waiter brought out a slice of cheesecake. It was too nice of a night for it to be over. Nowaki shook his head, reaching into his pocket to pull out a hotel key. "Well, we are not going home tonight."

I looked at the key, taking a sip of my wine. "You really did go all out today."

"Only for you." I guess I am not getting much sleep tonight. He asked for the check. "Thank you Nowaki, dinner was great."

"I am happy. I love you so much Hiro-san." Now I really wanted to go to our room. We left the restaurant and when we got to the elevator I was surprised when he pressed the button for the first floor. "I thought we were staying in this hotel."

"We are but I thought it was such a great night to go for a walk." The doors open and I shivered at the rush of wind. "Sorry." He took off his jacket to place around my shoulder before I could protest. It really was not that cold. It was quiet through the park, a few shouts of children and distant chatter. We were walking through the grass, allowing me to take off the heels. "Do you remember this place?"

I looked around at the grass area. There would be only one reason the park is important. "This is when we first met. You were shooting bottle rockets with those CEOs.""That's right. They were all commenting how I finally did something right and brought a pretty girl for them to look at."

"Perverted old men."

"Of course I would never let them near you. I already knew then I had to make you mine."

"And I thought you were a lost puppy."

He chuckled "that too." He grabbed my hand and dragged me away from this area to another part, one with a bench. "You remember this?"

How could I forget? The spot we first met. "What's with the trip down memory lane?" He did not answer as we walked to the bench to sit.

"Hiro-san, are you happy?"

"Why do you ask?"

He sighed, "when I first saw you, sitting there, you were crying. I wanted nothing more than to turn that sadness into happiness. Nine years later, Hiro-san, did I do that?"

My stomach started to do flips. I felt like throwing up but also a warm sense. It was disturbing but also exciting. "That's a stupid question Nowaki." He still waited. I sighed, "I was content with my life, and then you came in, like a storm. Because of you I have been angry, sad, annoyed, frustrated. We've had our ups and downs. But I would not change it. I am happy Nowaki, because of you."

I heard sniffling and looked to see Nowaki wiping his eyes. "Don't cry!"

"Me too Hiro-san. You have made me so happy. I never knew such emotions before you. I know I was young when we met but I knew from the moment I saw you I would want no one else."

"Nowaki?" He wiped his eyes one last time before a look of determination appeared on his face. It sent my heart racing and I felt my body heat up. There was a fear of the unknown, or known, it was hard to decide. The decision was made when Nowaki got up and went down to his knees in front of me. "Nowaki?"

"Hiro-san..." He reached into the pocket on the jacket and pulled out a small box. My mind went blank, my mouth opened but nothing came out. "I know I want to spend the rest of my life with you." He opened the box to show a diamond ring. The band was lined with small diamond with one large, oval-shaped diamond at center. "The band belonged to the grandmother of my mom from the orphanage. She passed it to me, saying that if I ever found someone special to me, that they deserve this. And I want you to have it."

"Nowaki..." That seemed to be the only thing I could say.

"Will you marry me?"

My eyes looked to the diamond and back at Nowaki. I opened to reply but my voice could not come out. "Hiro-san?" His hand reached up to my cheek. "Please don't cry."

"I am not crying!" I tried to maintain my dignity. "It's just raining." I reached down to touch the diamond. "You really asked."

"And I figured it out all on my own."

"Sap." We shared a small laugh. He took the ring out and placed it on my finger. "You never replied."

"You know my answer."

I hated the smile on his face. He leaned forward so our noses were touching. It was such a different feeling than when Akihiko came this close. This was warm, pleasant. "I need to hear it, from you."

How dare he be so demanding. "Yes, Nowaki. I will marry you."

"Thank you." He leaned in for a kiss, rubbing my new ring. "I love you Hiro-san." We sat there, embracing each other, every now and then I glanced at the ring on my finger. "Let's go."

"Nowaki" I cried when my back hit the back of the hotel door. Whatever pain I felt was gone when his lips went to neck. "The bed."

"Later." He pulled my dressed up enough that when he lifted me up my legs could wrap around him. He walked over to lay me down on the bed. He kissed the ring. "My fiance."

I do not think I will get used to that.

The next morning I woke up to the smell of eggs. Opening my eyes I saw Nowaki placing a plate next to the bed. "Good morning."

"Morning." He jumped back in bed and wrapped his arms around me. He brushed the ring. "Take a picture, it'll last longer."

"I don't think I could be any happier."

I smiled, turning back to kiss him. "Me too." His eyes sparkled. "Hiro-san...""WAIT NOWAKI!" I tried to get up but Nowaki pinned me down. I did not miss the bulge in his pants. "I have work!"

"You don't go in until later."

"NOWAKI!" He moved to take his pants off.

* * *

Hooray, I am not dead. Sorry for the little hiatus but I am back!

Yay, they are engaged now!

Coming up next on COH:

Ever notice how everyone knows everyone at this point? Let's find out how that started!

* * *

OMAKE

"Congratulations! Oh my sweet honey is getting married! Did you set a date yet? How did he propose? Let me see the ring again!" Miyagi went on and on with questions since I got to work (late might I add). Even the dean congratulated me after he saw the ring, promising to buy me a wedding gift. "It is great that boy finally stepped up and proposed. And what a rock!"

"Can you please get to work." It was weird having this attention on me.

"How can I work when we have to celebrate the good news?"

"Simple."

The door pushed open as Shinobu, Hidori, and Misaki ran in. "Let me see!" Damn! Who else knows?! My arm was yanked away. "Pretty!"

"Don't you have class?!"

"What are you doing here Shinobu?" Even Miyagi looked shocked.

"Shut up old man." She walked over to whisper something in his ears, making him blush. "Did you plan a date yet?"

"No! That is too early!" God, I just got engaged last night!

"Come on Misaki, you know that is not what they did last night, if there was much talking at all." Hidori smirked as Misaki's face went red.

"Will you guys just go away?"

"See ya later! Congratulations!" All three left. "I am sick of those girls."

"Be nice."

"Shut up." My phone started to ring. "Hello?"

"Sooooooooooooooo," I growled at my mother's voice. "Are we going wedding dress shopping soon?" "No because I have no time."

"But that still means he proposed! We are getting our grandchild!"

"Yes, yes, I have work to do mother."

"Don't try and not act excited. You are engaged honey! Congratulations. Are you happy?"

I looked down at the ring, "yeah, I am happy."

"That's wonderful dear. I will let you go but tomorrow we need to start discussing details. I will have Yamada pick you up some time this week."

"But.." I sighed when she hung up. Leaning back in my chair I looked at my ring. It seemed so strange, scary even. It was happening, Nowaki and I was getting married. All that was next was...uh oh.

"Kamijou?" I faintly heard as I ran out of the office and to the closest bathroom. I made it into the stall just in time to throw up this morning's breakfast into the toilet. It was disgusting and burned my throat. I coughed up every last bit before pulling away to catch my breath. I moved to get up when I was thrown back down by more dry heaving.

Oh god, it better not be the flu.


End file.
